The Revamped Hunger Games 1: SYOT (CLOSED)
by TheNoobyBoy
Summary: Gone. That is what we thought of the Hunger Games. Snow, after 10 years, decided to revamp them, after the rebellion failed. It was a dream come true that the games ended, but we woke up from the dream. Prepare to fight, lose your soul, and become broken. (SYOT CLOSED, but you can still read) :)
1. Send The Tributes!

**Yay! I am finally doing a Hunger Games story! I have been reading random stories, but I never actually made them, so why not do that? So send your tributes, place your bets, and have a fun read. :)**

 **President Snow's POV**

 _Katniss. The girl on fire…_

She is the Mockingjay.

Or, was the Mockingjay, until we sniffed out that little spark she had. No, no Katniss, the capitol will ALWAYS stand tall. I do not care what any of these citizens think. They can rebel all they want, but they failed, as did Coin. She is dead also. So is Peeta. And Johanna. And Beetee.

Also everyone important who tried to rebel against us. The capitol citizens now like me again. And everyone has their job, and everything is back to normal.

I want the Hunger Games back, so we will...

Revamp it, since it has been gone for 10 years. I am almost 90, and I want to make sure I am remembered.

We built back district 12, but not 13, because that place deserves to be gone forever. They started these problems…

But 1 and 2 still have there academies, and are still training, maybe to get stronger, but they are still the most loyal!

But now everyone is too scared to rebel again. Not even Katniss could do it, so they know they can't now. But, we are plotting the next games already, and we still have plenty of arenas, so I am getting ready to announce it, and everyone will see it after all. Mandatory viewing.

Nobody actually knows we are revamping it. And a couple of us from the capitol, that are very important took a pill, making us age very slowly. Every 20 years, we grow 4 months. Perfect. Now I can last longer alive.

 **A district 7 citizen's POV**

Crud….

President Snow just announced we would have The Hunger Games revamped! We could call it the 76th games, but it is call the Revamped Hunger Games: 1!

I wish this was a dream...

 **So that is it!**

 **Here is the form to sending a tribute! But you can send up to three tributes! After everyone is sent I will decide who dies in the bloodbath. And D4 won't be careers here.**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **District:**

 **Eye Color, Hair Color:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Personality:**

 **Family/Friends:**

 **Reaped Or Volunteered:**

 **Reaction/Reason:**

 **Token:**

 **Visitors:**

 **How they act toward district partner:**

 **How they act toward their escort:**

 **How do they react to not having a mentor:**

 **Where they go in training:**

 **Training score:**

 **Reaction to it:**

 **Personality in interview:**

 **Bloodbath Strategy:**

 **Feast Strategy:**

 **Rank/Placing:**

 **Arena Strategy:**

 **D1M- Fireopal Smith- by Candy Cooper  
**

 **D1F- Clara Brighton- by Shadow Man  
**

 **D2M- Corbel Hearth- by Pierana  
**

 **D2F- Nova Blackthorn- by 21 Pilots at the disco  
**

 **D3M- Cyrus Weldar- Guest Something**

 **D3F- Epsilon Hopperson- Kempty76**

 **D4M- Adrian Dunbar- LongingForRomeo  
**

 **D4F- Shelly Smith- by Candy Cooper  
**

 **D5M- Tim Harrison- by Eightyeight88**

 **D5F-** **Alyssa Kent- Eightyeight88**

 **D6M- Daniel Hawker- Eightyeight88**

 **D6F- Hope Kamleshan- MRKenn**

 **D7M- Thad Wysteria- by A guy with a really long name  
**

 **D7F- Elle Spruce- by A guy with a really long name  
**

 **D8M- Cade Jones- by Shadow Man  
**

 **D8F- Jessamyn Protel- IciclePower33  
**

 **D9M- Mada Grainel- by Candy Cooper  
**

 **D9F- Ceres Amaranth- by call me calamity  
**

 **D10M- Galen Ray- AmazonWarrior04**

 **D10F- Star Ray- AmazonWarrior04**

 **D11M- Basil Augustus- by IciclePower33**

 **D11F- Bella Sage- LongingForRomeo  
**

 **D12M- Caspian Bronzethorn- imagreenboi**

 **D12F- Aurora Copperwood- imagreenboi**

 **So there we have it! I will write the next chapter once D1 has there tributes done, so until then, see you next time! Also new rules include…**

 **-More variety of food**

 **-A bit less interference for insults, unless it is stuff like eating opponents. *cough, Titus, cough***

 **Not really major, but more sponsor items I guess.**

 **So may the odds be ever in your favor. :)**


	2. D1 Reapings

**Okay, so Candy Cooper made a D1M, so here we are! Hope you enjoy the first reaping!**

Fireopal Smith- D1M- 18

Ursula and I are walking to the academy. It is my last day before I volunteer for the first ever Revamped Hunger Games! Ursula is 15 still, but I know she might be able to volunteer in three years.

I would not do it at first, but I need to prove my strength to my… family. If I can even call them that.

They abandoned me once they found out that the Hunger Games would go. I am deemed worthless by them for that. I cannot believe it. But it has 10 years, but I am still bitter.

"So, excited?" Ursula asked me as we walk in, getting greeted by our instructor.

"Kind of, it is a bit of pressure having to be the first ever District 1 Male, after a while." I reply.

"Well, you will be the best District 1 Male. Good thing we knew 7 months in advance!"

"Well, in three years you will be the best District 1 Female!" I said to her.

We share a laugh as I go to the Bow and Arrow Station. I am good at this. I feel like maybe the career back will have roles I guess, so the bow would be the range weapon!

I shoot targets like clockwork, and then we look out the window, and see people walking to the reaping, we know we need to get ready.

"OK, this could be the last time we see each other in a while, possibly forever, so I want to say, thank you for being my friend!" Ursula says to me.

I make sure to let a dramatic gasp for saying I can lose, and she giggles.

"Ok, bye!" she says.

"Bye!" I say, as we walk off from each other.

I then walk to the reaping, and I get my finger pricked with a needle, and our escort, Mila, starts talking about revamping the games and the dark days. Let me say I don't care, and I hate her skin. Then she walks over to the girls bowl, and picks a girl named Anna Brown, who does not last a second before a girl volunteers. Her name is Clara Brighton, and then she walks over to the boys bowl, and picks out a guy.

"Caden O'Riley-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I scream.

Eyes turn to me as I run up on stage, and Mila asks me what my name is.

"Fireopal Smith!" I say.

I see my former parents, glaring at me.

I glare at them, and I and Clara shake hands, and then we are put into the escort building.

The only person who comes to visit me is Ursula.

"Bye Fireopal! Good luck, you might mentor me in three years."

She then places I badge of fire into my hand.

"Keep it. To remember me by."

As she leaves, I remember who I am against, and that is my family.

 **Clara Brighton- D1F- 18**

The Revamped Hunger Games. My chance.

I _need_ to prove people wrong.

That is why I am the chosen volunteer.

I was bullied for my… unnatural district 1 look. Most girls have the cute blonde hair and the pretty green eyes, while I have light brown hair and hazel eyes. Not many like me, but I know once I win, they will flock to me.

I am at the academy right now, with my friend Calla, who is a year younger than me, who is trying to go into next year's games. But first, I have to win and mentor her. I grab my favorite weapon, a sword and start hacking on the dummies.

"Nice!" Calla says, one of the few that do not hate me.

"Thank you!" I say back.

"So, do you think you will win?" she asks me.

"Duh!" I say.

"Ok, nice work though, but also, please do not die in the games." She says.

"I won't do not worry!" I say back to her.

"Ok, byes though, get ready for the reaping!" She says.

"Ok, bye!" I say.

I then start to walk out the door, and my least favorite person, Delly Donna, comes over.

"So-"she says before I run to my house. I then hear her screaming over and over about wanting to be the one who gets to volunteer. I cannot be late, or the capitol will kill me.

I come into my house, where my brother Alexander looks up, smiles, and comes up and hugs me.

"Hi! Are you ready?" he asks me.

"More than ready, but I am not thirsty for blood, don't worry! I just need to prove Delly wrong." I say.

"Wait, she is real? I thought she was some supermarket delly girl or something."

I just crack up, and that is when my mom comes in.

"I just got your grades from school! You are in the top 3 percent!" Mom says.

I smile, knowing I am a combo of strength and smarts.

"But… what if you lose?" Alexander asks rather suddenly.

"I won't!" I say.

"Ok, I guess I believe you…" he says. "I am just worried about you."

"Please don't be"

I then shower, and put on new clothes, and then we head off to the reaping.

First I get my finger pricked with a needle. Let me say, I hate the needles, then our escort Mila talks over how the games were revamped, even though we obviously know. She then goes to the girls bowl.

"Anna Brown-"She starts, before I interrupt.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

I lunge up to the stage, and smile brightly, then I and Delly lock eye contact, to which I snicker at her. Serves her right.

Then she draws a boy named Fireopal Smith. I know him! I know a lot of people at the academy that is how I found their weaknesses, so I can get ahead of them.

We then shake hands, and then we are going to the escort building.

My first visitors are my mom and dad.

Dad looks sad, as does mom, but she is supportive of my decision, even though she might not want me to take the chance of death.

"Ok, just to review, what is your strategy?" Mom asks. Kind of random, but I guess it makes sense.

"Use more close combat weapons, and I will analyze my opponents, and so far Fireopal seems like a big threat."

"That is the Clara I know!" Alexander says as her walks in, as does Calla.

"Yes! You are very smart because you are not blonde!" Calla says.

The family just stops and looks at her, so she shrinks back.

"But take this for your token!" Alexander says.

He hands me a watch, and I hug it instantly.

"Thank you!" I say, now getting up and hugging everyone before they leave.

I will win.

 **So that is Fireopal and Clara. They might have not got their full character extended yet, but development will happen, so do not worry everyone!**

 **D1M- Fireopal Smith**

 **D1F- Clara Brighton**

 **D2M-**

 **D2F- Nova Blackthorn  
**

 **D3M-**

 **D3F-**

 **D4M-**

 **D4F- Shelly Smith  
**

 **D5M-**

 **D5F-**

 **D6M-**

 **D6F-**

 **D7M- Thad Wysteria  
**

 **D7F- Elle Spruce  
**

 **D8M- Cade Jones**

 **D8F-**

 **D9M- Mada Graniel  
**

 **D9F- Ceres Amaranth  
**

 **D10M-**

 **D10F-**

 **D11M-**

 **D11F- Reserved by TheOneThatIs  
**

 **D12M-**

 **D12F-**

 **So please send your tributes! Bye!**


	3. D9 Reapings

**I was going to wait until District 2 was finished, but I decided to do District 9! So enjoy our next two tributes!**

Mada Grainel- 18

Just when I thought we were safe…..

The Revamped Hunger Games come around.

I just live with my dad, but honestly, I am scared for other little children, none of them deserve this. Nobody does, no matter the age! But "long live the Capitol."

Today is the reaping day, but I am working on the farming. I am built like a monster, and people are afraid of me because of it. But once people know me I am okay with most people.

I am going back inside to dress for the reaping's, and then my dad comes out and stops me.

"Ok son, once we come back you can relax now…"

"Ok, dad, let me dress."

"OK son."

I change into my clothes, and go outside.

"You ready?" he asks me.

"Yes, I am!" I say.

We go to the reaping, and my dad looks very nervous.

Maybe I should volunteer? Like I said, I am built like a monster, 1 and 2 don't have the academy, and I can mentor tributes later down the line. But I know one thing, the Capitol like a show. And I know one thing; a huge outlier can put a show on. I just have to act tougher. But on the other hand, how sad would my dad feel if I did this, and died anyway.

It depends on who it is being reaped I guess.

We make it there, and dad is still not talking? Is he paranoid? Well everyone should, if you say **ONE** bad thing about the Capitol, life is ending for you.

I get my finger pricked, which does not hurt much to me, and I go off to the 18 year old pen.

Our escort, Grain, comes in, with the most stupid looking outfit in Panem, and talks about a new package containing The Dark Days and The Revamping. She walks up to the ladies bowl and picks out a girl named Ceres. And a boy and girl from the 16 section look nervous, and are panicking. Must be her friends.

Then, a wave of sadness crashes over me a kid I know is reaped.

He is one of those special kids in 9's middle school, and I know he has something bad wrong in his head, and the fact that he is 12. No. No. No.

I sigh, and will regret it, but…

"I volunteer as tribute!"

Grain smiles as I walk up.

I tell her my name, and Ceres and I shake hands. She looks scared of me, but maybe I can have an alliance with her?

We go into the Justice Building.

My only visitor is my dad.

"Uh- that was- w-was- noble…" he says. Then he burst into tears.

"Why did you do that!" he says. "You are all I have left, your mother is gone, and…" he says before stopping again.

"I am so sorry dad…" I say.

"You can win, right?" he asks.

"Yes… I can!" I say.

He then leaves.

 **Ceres Amaranth**

Today is the day.

The Reapings.

Please no!

But no matter how much I complain, I cannot change the fact that I am going to have a chance to be reaped.

I am thinking this as I am helping my mother, who just lectured my brother Farro. She is nice, but strict to keep us in order. A good parent.

I look across the street and see my best friends, Miller and Amira.

Amira and I could pass as sisters; we look alike with the blonde hair, the same lithe build, and the same freckled skin. But we are just best friends.

Miller and I are also best friends, but I kind of… like him? I am too scared to say anything, and I do not want to mess my friendship up. But we are still friends anyway.

I am happy to not have to work, because my friends are here, and mom will let me talk to them before the reapings.

"Hey girl!" Amira says.

"Hi Amira! Hi Miller!" I reply.

"Hello!" Miller says.

"Not to ruin the mood, but we have to go to the reaping soon." said my dad as he walked into the house. "Oh, and we got a lot of money from our bakery this week!"

"You ruined the mood" mutters Amira sadly.

"Well we have to go." Miller says.

I take a look at Farro as we are about to go, and he looks scared.

"Do you think that one of us four will get reaped?" asked Miller. Farro seems more scared, but he is usually not this scared though, but it is the reaping after all.

"Not really!" I say. "I promise we won't get reaped!"

 **15 minutes later.**

"The female tribute is Ceres Amaranth!" Grain says.

Are you kidding me…?

I walked up to the stage, putting up a brave face, because the other tributes must not think I am weak. I look at Miller and Amira. I make sure they know I will be OK. I lock eyes with Farro for a second, but I quickly look away. I would cry.

"The male tribute is Danny Burch!" Grain says.

"I volunteer as tribute!" An old boy says.

 _Holy Shit._

This guy is huge! I would want allies, but he might now want to be, he looks mean…

His name is Mada, and we shake hands. I most likely fail trying to look tough here against Mada.

My first visitors are my family.

They all come into the room with teary eyes. I take the opportunity to cry here because I know the cameras don't show this part.

"Please-d-don't die…" Mom says, barely able to get the words out. She is broken right now, as is my father.

But I feel even sadder as I look at Farro. He looks totally damaged.

At least I know for sure they love me.

My mother hands something.

Is that?

He golden pin hairstock. She wears it for good luck.

Now, she gives it to me. I feel happy, but also still unhappy, as I would not need it if I was not reaped.

"Keep it for good luck."

"I will"

Farro then hugs me. "Please don't die."

"I won't!"

My next visitor is Amira, and she is upset.

She sighs. "Oh no! I am so sorry!" she says.

"It is okay, it is not your fault." I say.

"I know, but I feel so bad for you!" she says.

"I will be okay!" I say.

"Please be…"

My final visitor is Miller. I look at his hazel eyes. They give me comfort.

"Hey, Miller?" I say.

This is it….

"Ya?"

"I really like like- your baskets you make…."

What was that? I guess I could tell him if I win. Another reason to win.

"Good luck!" he says, and gives me a hug.

"Please don't die.."

Oh, I won't!

 **Finally done here! Mada by Candy Cooper, and Ceres by call me calamity  
**

 **D1M- Fireopal**

 **D1F- Clara**

 **D2M-Corbel  
**

 **D2F- Nova**

 **D3M-**

 **D3F-**

 **D4M-**

 **D4F- Shelly**

 **D5M-**

 **D5F-**

 **D6M-**

 **D6F-**

 **D7M- Thad**

 **D7F- Elle**

 **D8M- Cade**

 **D8F- Jessamyn  
**

 **D9M- Mada**

 **D9F- Ceres**

 **D10M-**

 **D10F-**

 **D11M-**

 **D11F- Reserved**

 **D12M-**

 **D12F-**


	4. D8 Reapings

**Yay! Back with another chapter! This time, district 8! (Also sorry for stalling on D7, lol)**

Cade Jones- 18

I am leaving my school again, but this time we have early release, because we must go to the reaping.

I sigh thinking about it… it was SO close. We could be free of Snow. But the rebellion failed.

But this is reality, and not a dream.

I am going to my house, so I can sell some more clothing before the reaping, people say we are talented, and people don't really notice it is not Capitol made.

Well nothing is Capitol made, they steal from the districts, so maybe if we were better armed we could fight them.

But that does not matter, as I am going to my house.

I come in to find my mother, and my best friend, Ashlyn. The only one who knows my secret, that I am gay. I feel like I am weird about it, like it does not matter, but to others it does.

Girls think I look good, but I don't see it.

But I am happy to see mom and Ashlyn. She is holding as shirt, and it looks like the one I made.

"I love it Mrs. Jones!" she says.

"Cade made it dear!" mom says.

As if on cue, I come in.

"Hi mom, hi Ashlyn!" I say.

"Hi Cade!" Ashlyn says.

"Do you like the shirt?" I ask her.

"It is nice, the red really highlights everything and- "she says.

"Time to go to the reaping!" Mom says, acting overdramatic, like a capitol citizen.

"Dang it!" Ashlyn says.

I hate the reaping's, we all do.

As we are walking, I see Jessamyn and her posse come, with some guy. It must be Polly's 50th boyfriend this month or something.

I have honestly lost track, but good thing she did not notice us, because she is not bright, and accidentally is mean to people lower class than her. Which is almost everyone.

We make it to the reaping, and my finger is pricked by the needle, which really hurts.

I make my way in the 18-year-old pen.

Our escort, Dill, comes up with a outfit that would be looked down upon by 8, and talks about the dark days and stuff, like we get it.

She walks up to the girl's bowl.

"Jessamyn Protel!" she says.

Woah! Looks like the mayor's daughter is going in!

Then she goes to the boy's bowl…

Please don't be me, please don't be me, please don't be me!

"Cade Jones!"

What the heck?

I hold back tears in my eyes as I squeeze Ashlyn's hand, maybe for the last time because I might die.

I won't! I need to get back home.

Jessamyn and I are forced to shake hands, but she looks disgusted at me. She is shaming me for my money again?

We are taken into the Justice Building.

My visitors are only Mom and Ashlyn. I wish dad was here. I don't really know much about him, Mom always avoids my question.

They are both crying, and it is not long before I do the same, but I stop quickly, realizing fear will not and cannot help!

"Bye mom." I say, barely even getting it out. "And, bye Ashlyn!"

"Bye…" they both mutters, hating this! So, do I!

"I love you!" Mom says, and hands me something.

It is a picture of me and her together.

"Thank you, mom!"

"This is not fair! Family being split apart for entertainment!" Ashlyn says.

They are now being dragged off, and I know what she said is true.

 **Jessamyn Protel- 17**

So, like, we have The Revamped Hunger Games coming around the corner. Lower class people are worried, but I am not. I am the Mayor's Daughter, I cannot be reaped.

I am walking with my best friends, Tina, Polly, Willa, and Kalie. Tina just knocked out some random girl with ugly shoes for calling my sweater dumb.

"She deserved it…" I mutter.

"I, like, know, right!" Polly says.

"She had the dumbest sweater!" Willa mutters. The girl also cussed her out.

"Hey, you!" We hear a new voice say.

It is some boy. His name is umm… I don't know.

"Hi Polly!" The boy says.

"Hi Steven!" she says.

"Want to play football on our date?" he asks.

"Sure!" she says, now going to some random guy. What is she going to do?

She kisses another guy. Welp, another relationship is over for her, as Steven runs away crying. No football game I guess.

What a baby, his jacket looks like a toddler made it!

"What do you think about the reaping?" Kalie asks suddenly. She is usually quiet.

"I am not scared!" I say. "The mayor's daughter can't be picked!"

"Ya, sure…" Tina says.

"Do we, like, have to go now?" I ask.

"Yep!" Polly says, and the guy follows us. His name is Derrick.

While they are talking, the girl Tina beat up gets back, up and we are now going to the reaping.

While we are walking, I see this dumb group of people, so we walk a bit faster.

"I wonder who will be reaped…" Willa wonders out loud.

"It will not be any of us!" I say.

I think of something. "Wait!" I say. "We need to dress up nicely!"

"Oh, yeah!" Willa says, and we head off to our houses.

I see my dad and mom in the living room.

"I just paid for your taxes…" Mom mutters.

"I am so good at being a mayor!" Dad laughs.

Mom just slightly laughs looking tired. They lock eyes with me.

"Hi sweetheart!" Dad says.

"Hi dad!" I say, running to give him a hug.

For the next hour, we talk about stuff, and then:

"It is time to go to the reaping!" Dad says.

Ew, I will be crowded by gross people.

We then drive our limo to the reaping.

I get my finger pricked.

"Ow! What was that for?" I say.

"Move, now!" The Peacekeeper who pricked me says.

"Meanie" I huff.

I go into the 17-year-old section. Some boy bumps into me, and I scream for a second. Ew Ew!

Why would… **that** touch me?

My heart stops for a second when I hear the name that weird lady calls out. I just realized I have not been paying attention at all.

But it was Jessamyn Protel. My name, I thought the mayor's daughter is not allowed to go into the games.

I am surprised I am not crying, I feel as if I am autopilot. I float up to the stage, and I am forced to shake hands with that boy I saw earlier, and I guess he was called when I did not pay any attention.

The escort lady gives me hand sanitizer after seeing my face, and it is nice.

We go into the escort building.

My group of friends are my first visitors.

"No!" Kalie screams.

"This is not fair!" Willa says.

There are screams and crying, lots of it.

"Bye, girls…" I say, almost crying.

I do start crying when mom and dad come in. They are crying as well.

"No…" Dad says.

I wrap my arms around his waist, and say, "Please don't go daddy."

I sound like a little kid, but I feel like I should say it anyway.

"And mommy- "I say before the mean peacekeeper drags them out.

"LOVE YOU!" I scream before the door closes.

 **So, there they are. Sorry it took so long, but Cade was hard to write, and I got a new computer, so it took me a while.**

 **D1M- Fireopal- 18**

 **D1F- Clara- 18**

 **D2M- Corbel- 18**

 **D2F- Nova- 14**

 **D3M- Cyrus- 13**

 **D3F-**

 **D4M- Adrian- 17**

 **D4F- Shelly- 12**

 **D5M- Tim- 17**

 **D5F- Alyssa- 16**

 **D6M- Daniel- 17**

 **D6F-**

 **D7M- Thad- 15**

 **D7F- Elle- 15**

 **D8M- Cade- 18**

 **D8F- Jessamyn- 17**

 **D9M- Mada- 18**

 **D9F- Ceres- 16**

 **D10M-**

 **D10F-**

 **D11M-**

 **D11F- Bella- 16**

 **D12M-**

 **D12F-**


	5. D2 Reapings

**D2 reaping time everyone! We will be a third done once the chapter is done! Here is D2!**

Corbel Hearth- 18

7 months ago, great news came out. The Hunger Games are back.

I am happy, because I will prove my parents wrong. They are always trying to be Peacekeepers…. they never pay any attention to me. I will prove them wrong that I am someone to not pay attention to. I will volunteer! When I win, I will be _Legendary. NOT SOMEONE TO FORGET!_

Right now, I am at my school, and there is this couple, Richie and Leona. Time to work my magic! I start to walk up to Leona.

I start to talk. "Hey, Leona!" I tell her.

"What?" she asks.

"Carmella told me that Richie was dating Sasha and was only with you because he liked how pretty you were, and not for you as a person, and he is now blindsiding you." I tell her. Her face is red with anger already. I slightly chuckle when she looks away from me, and she heads over to Richie.

She kicks him in the groin, but I am filled with glee right now as Leona and Sasha are now fighting.

A couple of minutes later, they realize that it was a lie, which they got from me, but I said Carmella told me, and now Carmella is getting hurt. I cackle, and leave the school, and head off to my house.

I come into the house.

"Hi sweetie- "mom says before I interrupt her.

"Don't call me that!" I say coldly, before walking into my room to get dressed, and I put on my clothes. Is she really calling me that?

Once my clothes are on, I wordlessly run past my parents, and go to the reaping's 15 minutes early.

I see the escort, Valerie, waiting for everyone to come, so she can make a speech. I wish she was not there, she is so annoying looking!

But, I cannot say that out loud if I want to volunteer, I would be killed for it.

In 15 minutes, most of the district is here.

So, Valerie starts talking.

 _Hurry up. I want to volunteer already._

She finally shuts up and reaches into the girl's bowl.

"Leilani Kai- "she says before a girl interrupt.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" somebody says, and then the girl walks up. It is Nova Blackthorn. I tricked her father into abusing her because of actions she never did.

Then Valerie finally goes to the boy's bowl and pulls out a name. "Rigby Motoa!"

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I say at the top of my lungs. After some looks, I run off to the stage. I tell Valerie my name, and Nova and I shake hands. I make sure to look extra nice, so she can trust me. I am not one to trust though.

We are taken into the Justice Building.

My mom and dad- wait no, they are Wythe and Vee. I am just someone to stay at the house to them.

"Son, why did you do it?" Wythe says.

"Because, I will show you!" I say to Wythe.

"I think we should support his decision!" says Vee.

"What do you even need to show us?" Wythe asks.

Then it goes back and forth for a while.

"Fine…" Vee says. "I agree with Wythe."

 _Fuck you._ I am happy when she is forced to leave, along with Wythe.

I will win and make them sorry.

 **Nova Blackthorn- 14**

 _Ow. Ow. Ow._

That is what I am thinking when my dad is whipping me, over and over. Ever since someone told him I killed mom, and stole money, I have been getting hurt. I did not even do anything, and I wish I knew who lied.

"I did not do it!" I scream.

"YES, YOU DID!" He roars, and beats me up more.

This hurts so bad…

"Stop it!" My sister, Valkyrie yells.

I hear a crack, and then a scream, and I see my sister on the floor. Dad whipped her. I HATE HIM!

I get up with a surge of energy, but he knocks me back down.

"We are going to the reaping!" he says. "I hope you get reaped!"

 _I won't. I will volunteer. To escape you!_

That is what I would say, but another belt hit is not what I want. So, I nod, and we head off to the reaping.

I see a boy ready, and I go into the 14-year-old pen.

Valerie, our escort, comes on to the stage, waiting, and checking her watch a couple of times.

Once everybody comes here, she goes to the girls reaping bowl, after telling a speech.

"Leilani Kai- "she says before I loudly interrupt her.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I scream very loudly.

I run up to the stage, and a couple of 18-year old girls looked pissed off. I took their spot. Oh well, it gets me away from my evil father, so I do not really care about what they think.

Soon a kid named Corbel comes onto the stage after volunteering, and we shake hands. He looks way to nice, but I won't question it!

We are then taken to the Justice Building.

My dad thankfully does not come, but my sister Valkyrie is here. I am thankful for that.

"W-why?" she asks.

"Because, I want to escape dad! I hate him with all my heart, I want him to leave! I know how to use knives, so training is not an issue, maybe age is, but I can make a pretty great argument!" I say.

"OK, just please be safe!" she whispers to me.

"I will!" I say.

I am not sure how much I believe it though. Mostly I do though.

 **Sorry for taking so long! I had a Microsoft Word problem so…**

 **D1M- Fireopal- 18**

 **D1F- Clara- 18**

 **D2M- Corbel- 18**

 **D2F- Nova- 14**

 **D3M- Cyrus- 13**

 **D3F-**

 **D4M- Adrian- 17**

 **D4F- Shelly- 12**

 **D5M- Tim- 17**

 **D5F- Alyssa- 16**

 **D6M- Daniel- 17**

 **D6F-**

 **D7M- Thad- 15**

 **D7F- Elle- 15**

 **D8M- Cade- 18**

 **D8F- Jessamyn- 17**

 **D9M- Mada- 18**

 **D9F- Ceres- 16**

 **D10M- Reserved by AmazonWarrior04**

 **D10F- Reserved by AmazonWarrior04**

 **D11M-**

 **D11F- Bella- 16**

 **D12M-**

 **D12F-**

 **7 left to be sent! With 2 reserved I might be done soon! And D4 reaping's are next!**


	6. D4 Reapings

**D4 REAPINGS! This will be fun! Thanks for 500 views by the way. I thought I would have to cancel because I would suck, but we are nearly done filling up the spots, so thank you very much for that!**

 **So now, enough with the blabbering, and more with the chapter. (Srry if it was rushed, I want to get chapters out)**

Adrian Dunbar- 17

Defeated. This hurt.

These are my thoughts, all the time! Ever since Sirena died.

It was a cold Saturday morning, and me and Sirena were talking. At one point she slipped up and said something about the capitol. She was shot in the heart twice with a gun. They let me go, and sometimes I wish they had not. At least I would not feel all of this. The only reason I am alive is for two reasons. One of them is that I have a little brother named Melvin, and he is my favorite person alive. Reason number 2 is Sirena's little brother. His name is Caspian. I promised her I would protect him if she had ever died. She had, and I feel upset thinking about. I forced myself a smile as I look to Melvin, who is in my room with me. He just sighs for a second, before starting to speak.

"Are you thinking about her again?" he asks simply.

"Yes…" I mutter. He is the only person who sees through my poker face. Snow cannot compare.

"You need to stop being as sad as you are, it has been two years, I know it hurts to lose someone. I know you loved her, and I know you cannot find someone new." He continues. He is right now, I cannot replace her for anybody at all. It would be utter disrespect.

We realize our mom and dad are calling us right now.

We head off down stairs, and they are getting ready for the reaping, as are we all.

We head off, and I realize something.

I have not talked to my four friends for a while now. Ever since Sirena died, I have been spending less and less time with them. When I do, it makes me feel like I am being rude to her, as I lose time to mourn her.

Life is… hard now.

That is for sure.

Before I get my finger pricked, I see Sirena's brother, Caspian. It brings me relief.

"Hello!" I say to him, putting on a smile, and waving.

"Hi!" he says to mostly Merlin, but also me.

"I hope none of us get reaped…" I say, trailing off.

"Neither do I…" Caspian says.

"Well, see you after the reaping!" I say.

We all get our fingers pricked, and as I head off to the 17-year-old section, Merlin and Caspian head to the 15-year-old section, talking and laughing.

Our escort comes in, named Wally. Is he an Oompa Loompa? How does he have orange skin?

As he is waiting for more people to come, I go up to my friends, Dylan, Ford, Nile, and Delta. I just want to tell them sorry for ignoring them a lot, just to mourn Sirena.

"Hi guys!" I say, putting on a poker face, which again, Snow cannot compare to if he tried.

"Hello!" Delta says.

"Sorry." Dylan says. "Nile and Ford are having an argument of who caught a bigger fish last year!"

"I thought Nile did." I say.

Ford claps of anger and defeat, while Nile yells of happiness.

Sometimes I wish I had the happiness of those four.

"Silence!" We hear a voice says, and we whip around to see the voice belonging to Wally.

He walks up to the girl's bowl, smiles, and then-

Shelly Smith.

I feel horrible for the young 12-year-old girl, who is sobbing. I have no doubt she will go early.

He then goes to the boys reaping bowl and picks out a name.

"Caspian Nicchi!" he says.

NO. No, no, no!

I told Sirena that I would protect her younger brother, so I do the unthinkable.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I scream loudly.

Everyone I know goes into a state of shock.

I walk up to the stage, shake Shelly's hand, and I am escorted into the Justice Building.

My first visitors are my parents and friends, and they look upset.

"Why?" mom asks. Everyone nods, wanting to know as well.

"I told Sirena that I would protect her younger brother." I say. "I owe her it, and I will do all I can to come back!"

"Ok…" dad says, but he looks a bit angry.

Then finally, Merlin and Caspian come in.

"NOOO!" Merlin screams, now sobbing.

"You know why I did it.." I say.

"Yes!" he says under sobs. "You promised her you would take care of Caspian!" he says.

"Wait, what?" Caspian asks.

"I am sad she is gone, I need to help you in anyway I can!" I yell, then they are escorted out.

 **(Not POV) I hope nobody lost a parent before reading that lol.**

 **Shelly Smith- 12**

"Tag!" I say to Alicia.

"Dang it!" Alicia mutters.

Alicia has been my best friend ever since we were four, where we met because we were both being brats in a grocery store, and we ran around the aisles until we ran face first into each other. We thought it was funny, but our parents did not. We realized we lived one street apart, and ever since then we became friends.

It is upsetting to me that all this peace has been ruined by The Revamped Hunger Games. Why can't they show us mercy?

I am too young to die!

Maybe I am just overreacting. Maybe I won't be picked? I hope not, because I would die.

"Ha! Tag!" Alicia says. Oh, right the game.

"Can we not play for now. The reaping is on my mind, and I am scared! What if I get picked!" I say, scared.

"Relax girl!" Alicia says. "We will be fine; the odds are in our favor for this one!"

I hope I can believe her, she is a wild one for sure. I decide to change the subject.

"So...? Wanna prank your brother?" I ask.

"Sure!"

So we go into the kitchen to get some ice. One thing about us is, we are kind of pranksters. We like to trick Alicia's brother, Calvin. He is not the brightest crayon in the box, so it is easy.

"HELP!" Alicia screams. Calvin is a loyal brother, so he helps.

"ALICIA!" Calvin screams, running over.

Right when he is under us, we pour the ice on him.

"AHHH! COLD COLD!" he screams, running. It kind of reminds me of Glimmer, having to rewatch it, as a reminder we could never overthrow the Capitol.

Great, now I remember of the games again.

But maybe I could freeze ice in the arena if I get picked, distract them with the coldness, then kill them. I feel so awful thinking about it without even being picked yet.

Alicia's mom tells me I must go to my house, and that is what I do. The more I dwell on thinking about murder, the more I tear up.

Fuck the capitol.

Who thinks children dying is funny?

I sure don't and there are a lot other that agree with me, and now I am at my house.

I run up to my mom and hug her tight.

Ok, I may be too old for that, but I love her.

Maybe I am not an average 12-year-old. I have matured too early.

"I am sorry you have to go through this…" she says. "I did too, my last reaping was when Johanna won 14 years ago, and I still got scared just watching."

"I think we all do!" I say. "It makes us human!"

"We have to go to the reaping's…" I say. I wish we did not.

"Yes, we do!" mom says.

So we get up and head off to the reaping's, and I hope I am not picked.

Our escort, Wally, a weird name to me, comes up to the girl's reaping bowl.

…..

…..

….

…

He… he called my name. I burst into tears, walking up to the stage.

Please someone volunteer!

Nobody does.

A boy named Adrian walks up after volunteering for a boy. It makes me upset, kind of wishing someone volunteered for me. No reason to be shellfish though.

Did I just do that?

My visitors are coming in, and they are only mom and Alicia.

Mom is crying, like a mirror of myself earlier at the house. It is super sad to watch, and all we can do is cry until time is up. I look up at mom, and she hands me something.

I water badge. It is water for fishing.

"Thanks mom-"I say before Peacekeepers drag them both.

"WAIT!" I scream, hoping for them to stop, but to no avail.

I cry out and fall. Wait, what do I see? Did they not hide the cameras for the other reaping's? I look in and can only catch a glimpse of the boy from 3. He is 13, one year older. Maybe we can have an alliance?

 **That is it! Enjoy Adrian and Shelly!**

 **Still 7 left until we are full!**

 **D1M- Fireopal- 18**

 **D1F- Clara- 18**

 **D2M- Corbel- 18**

 **D2F- Nova- 14**

 **D3M- Cyrus- 13**

 **D3F- Epsilon- 12**

 **D4M- Adrian- 17**

 **D4F- Shelly- 12**

 **D5M- Tim- 17**

 **D5F- Alyssa- 16**

 **D6M- Daniel- 17**

 **D6F- Hope- 16**

 **D7M- Thad- 15**

 **D7F- Elle- 15**

 **D8M- Cade- 18**

 **D8F- Jessamyn- 17**

 **D9M- Mada- 18**

 **D9F- Ceres- 16**

 **D10M- Reserved by AmazonWarrior04**

 **D10F- Reserved by AmazonWarrior04**

 **D11M- Basil- 17**

 **D11F- Bella- 16**

 **D12M- Caspian- 15**

 **D12F- Aurora- 15**

 **So there we are! We only need the both from D10 (Reserved), and that is it.**

 **Next is D5!**

 **Am I cool?**


	7. D5 Reapings

**Here we go! District 5 baby! I changed around what district to write for SO LONG! I went from 7 to 11, but I chose to do five in the end. So, enjoy Tim and Alyssa!**

Tim Harrison- 17

I can't wait! Oh well… I can.

I can't wait until the reapings. Well I can but…

I just want to watch the games. When I was a little kid, being 5 years old, I was in awe watching Magnus kill Rind with a brick, killing him in the 73rd games. I was a fan since that day.

Then I watch the 74th games. I was upset that Sparky and Finch lost as well, but at least Finch was 5th place.

Then I saw the 75th games, made up of victors. I was marking out.

Now, I cannot wait to see the Revamped Hunger Games: 1. It will be awesome. When I was 15, I ordered all the Hunger Games, and watched them all. To Mizar from 9, all the way to the 6 escaping, I was happy. Now I can see it where I truly understand everything about the games.

So, when I did order all the Hunger Games, Snow was in the library, talking to someone, and when was fond of me seeing me super excited to watch them all. He was annoyed seeing me with some of the cases, like the 70th, 74th, and 75th, all for horrid mistakes. I told him I hated those the most, even though they were still good.

He payed my dad tons of money, and now he is they mayor. I wonder what happened to the old mayor. But I am right now running my early morning run. I am the fastest runner in probably all of Panem. I don't even know how I got this fast, but I love it.

But I heard that Snow did find a cure to his poison mouth, thankfully.

But as I dwell on my thoughts, I realize I am done running for the day. I start to walk back to my house, because I need to get ready, because it is the reaping day, and I do not want to be late.

I run into my house, seeing my dad, the mayor, and my friend, an employee, Brody. I have no mom, she died from giving birth to me.

"Hey dude!" Brody says.

"Hello!" I say, giving him a fist bump. He is also 17, my age.

OK, he does not like the games as much as me, but he still kind of likes them. OK, he loves the chariot costumes.

But he is still pretty cool anyway, so it is good.

My dad likes the games, after all, he was the very person who got me interested into the games. I am forever grateful for that.

"We have to go to the reaping!" I blurt out, and I start running quickly to put clothing on, so I can get their early.

After I put my clothes on, I start booking it to the reaping, ignoring my dad telling me to stay and wait for him and Brody, because I do not want to be late. I make sure to jump over every stone, dodge every person, and when I come up, I am here.

I find out the escorts name is Liana, and she is waiting, and kind of bouncing around, getting ready to go. I am a mirror of her, except I am male, and I do not have the fashion sense of a clown, but other than that, I am ready!

It feels like forever, but now people are filing in, not as fast as me of course, but it is OK.

Because she is walking up to the reaping bowl for the girls.

It is a girl named Alyssa. Oh well. I wonder who will be picked for the boys.

Oh… oh! It is me!

I heard my name loud and clear, Tim Harrison.

I look behind me, and Brody looks like he is going to volunteer, but I make sure to stop him, because I kind of think it will be cool to actually be a participant in the games, instead of being on the sidelines.

Alyssa and I are escorted into the Justice Building.

My visitors come in. They are what I expected, dad and Brody.

"Well son… I loved watching the games but… I am not happy with this."

"Sorry…" I say. He likes the games, but he does not want me to compete, what might that mean?

Brody walks up. "Ok, I did not really like the games… I AM SO SORRY!" he yells, before running out.

Are the games actually cracked up to be good?

Maybe they are being overdramatic, so I just take a cracker, sit back, and relax.

 **Alyssa Kent- 16**

"No!" I huff, after hearing what Chelsea said. Did she just say District 13 is still here, after the Capitol made sure it was gone for good this time, so another rebellion would be impossible.

"OK, thirteen was alive, but I doubt they can do it again, nobody is left this time, after what almost happened!" I say.

What could have happened was no Hunger Games, no more dictatorship, no more Snow. But that is a what-if for another day.

"I agree with Alyssa on this one…" Brent says.

"Ugh!" she says. "You never listen."

"They are never right!" I say, with a cheeky smirk plastered on my face.

Then we all start to laugh. Thirteen is not here silly!

"Fine!" She says, trying to hide her smile.

Moments like these make me feel more different than I am. I am just an average person to a lot of people. Like, OK, I don't even care. Not everybody is some person who is a stereotype!

"What are you thinking of?" Brent asks.

"Oh, nothing…" I say, trailing off.

"She is thinking about life!" Chelsea says.

"How did you know?" I ask her. For real!

"You make it easy!" she says. I… do not want to know, I just do not, for all I know she can be an aura reader!

No… why would she be that?

"Oh my god Alyssa! If you get reaped for The Revamped Hunger Games, you might die from being on autopilot in the bloodbath!" Brent says.

"Dammit!" I say. I decide against telling him that comment kind of made me feel bad. So, I decide to tell him this.

"I will not get reaped, do not worry one bit!"

I get up and head home, knowing I have to get ready.

I am just terrified walking to my house; will I get reaped?

I hope not...

That is what I think, as I walk into my house.

I also think that I am stupid that Chelsea was an aura reader, of course I was thinking about life….

But for now, that does not matter, as I see mom and dad tending to my 2-year-old brother. He means everything to me. I get very nervous thinking about in 10 years, he can be reaped as well. The very thought makes me feel sick inside.

I try to shuffle past them, because I do not want to dwell on the possibility of it happening.

"Hi, honey!" Mom says. Damn it….

"Hi mom!" say. "I need to dress for the reapings."

"OK!" Mom says.

When I start to walk to my room, I hear my little brother start to cry a little bit. Is it bad I get annoyed with babies a lot? I love him, do not get me wrong, but I hate hearing him cry, mostly when we are at a store or something.

I get in the shower, and I feel good as the warm water takes over me. After I am done showering, I get ready, and we start to head to the reaping.

"One thing!" I say. "I will not get reaped.

 **30 minutes later**

I hate irony.

"Alyssa Kent!" Our escort says.

I get startled, and I accidentally punch some girl in the face. With nervousness, I walk to the stage, very slowly. What has even happened, has time stopped.

Some guy gets picked with me, but I barely turn around to care.

I have one thought.

I am going into The Hunger Games.

No! NO! But I can't stop it. I am very upset with this, and I barely stop myself from crying… why did this happen to me.

I look over to my family, and Brent and Chelsea. How will they feel if I die? Horrible, or maybe they are lying about being my friend-

I just realize I am in the Justice Building, and mom is now waving her hand in my face.

"Will you even say bye?" she asks.

"B-bye?" My baby brother asks.

"Bye…" I confirm.

Chelsea begins to talk, then peacekeepers tackle her, making her leave. I was on autopilot! What the heck!

When she leaves, I start to cry. I realize I freeze up when I get scared sometimes.

I sure hope that is not my downfall.

 **Damn! That took forever to write, sorry**

 **D1M- Fireopal- 18**

 **D1F-Clara- 18**

 **D2M- Corbel- 18**

 **D2F- Nova- 14**

 **D3M- Cyrus- 13**

 **D3F- Epsilon- 12**

 **D4M- Adrian- 17**

 **D4F- Shelly- 12**

 **D5M- Tim- 17**

 **D5F- Alyssa- 16**

 **D6M- Daniel- 17**

 **D6F- Hope- 16**

 **D7M- Thad- 15**

 **D7F- Elle- 15**

 **D8M- Cade- 18**

 **D8F- Jessamyn- 17**

 **D9M- Mada- 18**

 **D9F- Ceres- 16**

 **D10M- Galen- 18**

 **D10F- Star- 14**

 **D11M- Basil- 17**

 **D11F- Bella- 16**

 **D12M- Caspian**

 **D12F- Aurora**

 **And here is a question for you all to answer!**

 **Who is your favorite tribute so far, and it cannot be yours!**

 **Who is your least favorite tribute so far, and it cannot be yours!**


	8. D3 Reapings

**Hello! We have half of the tributes written, and after this, we will have 7/12 done! So, enjoy Cyrus and Epsilon! They are 2 of the youngest tributes in the games!**

Cyrus Weldar- 13

I wake up in a cold sweat. I run down the stairs of my house, and I grab my robot. I need to win family robot morning! Oh, the reaping is here too.

But right now, I am a bit more focused on winning. I can be a bit overcompetitive. But I like to win, so I grab my robot from the shelf.

Ha, I win!

Well hopefully. But I start to dwell on the fact of the reaping being here today. Will I get reaped? I doubt it highly; the odds are 99.99-1 at this point. Would I stand a chance? I am only 13, not exactly winning material…

I literally went against me not going in the games with that, but I don't really care. It is 8:00, so that means…

"CYRUS! FAMILY ROBOT MORNING!"

Crap! I run down the stairs, not missing a beat. Most people do a family night of sorts, like playing some sort of game, or going out to dinner. Well, like you get one noodle for 5 caps most likely, so it is not really a meal much, it goes to the capitol.

I set my robot down on the mahogany wood table. Seven made it, even though the Capitol says the did it, but it is obvious they are lying.

Mom sets her robot on her table. I know she loses instantly when I see the tag that says, "Chilly Billy!" Seriously?

Dad comes in and sets his robot down. He dabs afterwards! No! Really!

Dad is a nice person, but this is why parents should never try to keep up with the trends! He sometimes embarrasses me in front of my friends. I sometimes still do not hear the end of it by my friends…

"Really dad?" I ask.

"Yes! Does that make me cool?" he asks.

"No." I say flatly. How does he even keep his job? With how people act these days, it is a wonder how peacekeepers did not shoot him. Not that I want that. At least he makes video games!

…. for the ungrateful capitol.

We start the morning, and it is clear that mom lost. I told her Chilly Billy never wins anything involving robot morning…

I also got mad that dad won, but I got over it.

I have 73 wins, dad has 69, now 70, and mom has 8. She is not stupid, we are just a bit smarter.

The mood is instantly ruined when mom says; "It is time for the reaping."

I dread this day, even though it is my first, because they were revamped, but still! I feel bad for whoever gets reaped, though I know it won't be me. I only have 2. But the chance is still there, though I push away the thought quickly.

I go into my room and put my clothes on, then come out, and my family and I head to the square. All I think of is hoping it ends up not being me.

Was I literally just thinking that I can't be reaped?

We arrive, and I get my finger pricked, and I head off into the 13-year-old section. Our escort Tech, is waiting, checking her watch like every two seconds. Calm down, patience is key.

Later other people come in. Can anyone here be reaped?

Yes, one will. I know that this will happen, I am not stupid.

Tech finally stops checking her damn watch and goes to the girls reaping bowl.

"Leta Hardy!" Tech says.

"Volunteer!" A girl says. Wait, that did not sound right.

I see the girl who said it looking terrified.

"I did not mean it!" she says. She must have vocal Tourette's, obviously. I know she won't go far because if she is hiding from careers, and she speaks on accident… I feel bad.

"Cyrus Weldar!" I hear. Poor Cyrus.

Wait… that is me! Oh nononono! My legs feel weak upon hearing this. Please, someone volunteer.

No one does.

Of course.

I sigh, knowing I may die. The only thing that can help me is my massive brain now. I do keep my composure the whole time, because I know to never look weak, I did my homework. I also heard three has the most homework. Wait, why does that matter?

Tech makes me shake Epsilon's hand or would, but she passed out, and we are taken into the escort building.

I only have 2 visitors. Mom and Dad, what else did I expect?

Mom is crying, with her eyes stained with tears, probably like most parents are as we speak.

"Son, do you have a plan?" Dad says.

"Ok, so I will study survival, and make an alliance with the younger kids. If there are any, then try to get some fire maker thing to blow up people's supplies-"

"You are thinking too far ahead…." Mom says.

"I guess…" I mutter. "Bye mom, bye dad…"

I am usually happier and more fun spirited, but this is a tough day. I will try to stay positive…

I need to rely on smarts and brainpower.

 **Epsilon Hopperson- 12**

"Does anyone know the answer to number 2?" my teacher, Mrs. James asks.

A girl in my class raises her hand, and I accidentally shout out.

"Lamb stuff!" I shout out.

All the other children laugh at me and push me out of my chair.

You see, I have a condition called vocal tourettes, which makes me shout out randomly for no reason. It has always caused me bullying through-out my life, but my sister helps me through it.

My twin sister, who also has vocal tourettes, and we live in an orphanage. When I think about it, I should think my life sucks, but I do not that much.

Also, to make things worse, today is the reaping I have dreaded since the games have been announced to return 7 months ago, and I have been afraid ever since that has happened.

But I think the odds are not in my favor of being reaped though.

"Class dismissed!" Mrs. James say.

A girl trips me on the way out and spits her gum in my face. I start to cry on the ground. Why does everyone judge me say much? How would they like if someone kept bullying you for something you cannot control.

"TATOR TOTS!" I scream accidentally, while walking to the orphanage. Another kid shoves me…. Great!

It takes me a while, but I make it to the orphanage, see my twin sister Upsilon right next to me. I hug her.

"Did you have a good day?" I ask her.

"Yes! I made a friend with a popular girl who hates the people who bully me, so that is good!" she replies.

OK, I feel good for her, but another part of me feels a bit jealous.

That is most likely due to me getting gum in my face, but I am still happy for her.

I see her look at her watch, and her face pales.

It is the reaping, watch. Get it, watch?

"It is time to go to the reapings."

I knew it.

"Ok…" I say sadly. "Let us go to the reapings…. And beg to god be are not going to be picked in the next 7 years."

She nods, and we obviously agree. Why would we wish to go into the games?

So, we head off to the square in our not so great clothing.

We get there, get our fingers pricked, and head off into the twelve-year-old section. I see our escort, and her name is Tech. Is that why she is our escort, because of her name? I highly believe it.

I wait a while, but people are finally showing up to the square, and the reaping has started.

Tech walks up to the girl's bowl.

In an instant, I suddenly hear a name after Tech asks if there are volunteers, and I accidentally say this- "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE"

All I can feel are my struggles.

No, No, NO!

STUPID VOCAL TOURETTES.

The snickers heard do not help one bit.

No! I start to cry.

I pass out.

 **So that is that!**

 **D1M- Fireopal Smith- 18-**

 **D1F-Clara Brighton- 18-**

 **D2M-Corbel Hearth- 18-**

 **D2F-Nova Blackthorn- 14-**

 **D3M-Cyrus Weldar- 13-**

 **D3F- Epsilon Hopperson- 12-**

 **D4M- Adrian Dunbar- 17-**

 **D4F- Shelly Smith- 12-**

 **D5M- Tim Harrison- 17-**

 **D5F- Alyssa Kent- 16**

 **D6M- Daniel Hawker- 17**

 **D6F- Hope Kamleshan- 16**

 **D7M- Thad Wisteria- 15**

 **D7F- Elle Spruce- 15**

 **D8M- Cade Jones- 18**

 **D8F- Jessamyn Protel- 18**

 **D9M- Mada Grainel- 18**

 **D9F- Ceres Amaranth- 16**

 **D10M- Galen Ray- 18**

 **D10F- Star Ray- 18**

 **D11M- Basil Augustus- 17**

 **D11F- Bella Sage- 16**

 **D12M- Caspian Bronzethorn- 14**

 **D12F- Aurora Copperwood- 14**

 **Sorry for the delay…**

 **I learned the hard way I should not be eating eggs, cri.**

 **But here are the questions of the day.**

 **Should I make a sponsor system to let you sponsor, then let you answer questions about the story next chapter?**

 **In the voting for the capitol getting the hunger games, would you vote for yes, or would you vote no for the games?**

 **How far do you actually think I will make your tributes go, because I have most of the arena and alliances and training planned out, so I will make a mental note on how close your predictions are.**


	9. D11 Reapings

**D11 TIME! I wrote about 14 people so far, and after this chapter, it goes up to 16, and 2/3 will be done. Also, the order I might write the districts later are, D10, D7, D12, and finally, D6.**

 **So, enjoy Basil and Bella!**

Basil Augustus- 17

I feel like I am a bit…. weird…

I know that is a weird thought to third while I am in the orchards, trying to get money, but there are two things that make me think this.

The first is that my family origin is weird, I do not know all of the exact details, but here is what I know; My grandpa was a peacekeeper in district four, and my family was assigned some project in district 11, and my dad did not like the way my grandpa treated the citizens, so we had to stay here. My mom was a rebel from nine, failing to get to thirteen, having to stay in 11.

The other? OK, it is not really weird.

When I was nine in the orchards, me and some other workers were you know… working, when a farm truck came and killed everyone. Well, everyone except me.

I had to go to the local hospital, because I was injured.

I had to get my left leg removed, and now I only have one leg, which is my right one.

But still, I love my family, and that is why I am out here, still working on the orchards. Most people would have stopped after the accident… but as I said, I love my family, and I need to get money for them.

As I continue to work in the orchards, my girlfriend Skylar comes.

I immediately stop working, and I run- ok, well use my crutches a bit slow, and hug her.

"OK! Phew, I thought you were gone for a while! Good to know you are OK!" Skylar says.

"Ya, I like being OK too!" I joke with her, and we both laugh.

I met Skylar when we were both two. My mother and her mother met at some pie meeting, and then they became friends. Skylar and I followed, making friends with each other. Skylar did not judge me for the accident with the farm truck, thank god,

"You can stop working now, let's go inside!" she says.

I agree quickly, because I do not want to do work right now, because of one simple fact that is ruining the day for me.

It is reaping day. It is the most dreaded day, or I think it is. It has been 11 years since the last normal one. I do not have magical superpowers of knowing.

Skylar and I make our way to my house.

My mother comes out the laundry room once we come in. "Hello Basil!" she says, rushing over to us.

"Hello!" I say back to her.

"Nice to see you Mrs. Augustus." Skylar says.

"Nice to see you too!" she says.

All of a sudden, my younger brother Parsely jumps out of nowhere, and he makes me jump in fright. I hug my younger sibling.

"Yay, you are home!" My thirteen-year-old brother says.

"I know!" I say, laughing.

The one thing mother says ruins EVERYTHING about how nice the day has been so far, and by the looks of it, she is scared. After all though, who is not?

"It is time for the reapings." Mother says flatly.

This makes me worry though; what if I get reaped? Sure, I am really strong for what happened, but about what happened.

I only have one leg…

"I won't get reaped!" I say out loud for no real reason.

 **Thirty minutes later. (YOU KNOW WHAT IS COMING BY NOW HAHA!)**

A girl named Bella has been reaped, and she looks starving. There has been some kid-dad rumor thing, but I don't think that matters. What matters is what name has been called. "Parsely Augustus."

No! No! No! My little brother. He means EVERYTHING to me, and I don't want him dead! He is thirteen!

I take a deep breath. I DON'T want to do this. I just do not! But, anything to keep my precious little brother safe…

"I-I-I-Volunteer as tribute!" I say weakly.

Our escort, named Tire, like what the heck is that, shouldn't she be escorting six? Whatever, but I realized what I have done.

I have NO chance, no chance in hell, I am one leg down, and as I shake Bella's hand, a peacekeeper tells me I can only use ONE crutch. Just one, that is so unfair!

My visitors are mom, dad, Skylar, and Parsely. He is who I volunteered for. Was that the right decision? Yes.

What is heartbreaking about this decision? All the salty tears pouring from my family and Skylar's eyes.

"WHY!" Parsely says.

"Because- "I say, before getting cut off.

"I could have won! I don't want you dead! Please no! You will lose!" He says.

"So, would you! I am sorry, I want you alive!" I say. "Just remember this, I love you Parsely, please cope when I most likely meet my doom!" I tell.

With that, the annoying peacekeepers come in and escort my family and Skylar out.

I can survive, I just need to play my cards correctly.

 **Bella Sage- 16**

I run off from where I just was, taking a bag of fruit with me. Good thing nobody saw it.

OK, stealing is wrong, but I did not have a choice! My family is losing money by the day, and I want my little siblings to be happy, and not hungry.

Probably what anyone wants to be honest.

I never steal besides that, so don't go thinking of me as a thief!

That is now irrelevant, as I make my way into my house. That was a rush, but I ignore it. I go to my little brothers and sisters.

Rye, Birch, Cloud, Caden, Sky, and my personal favorite, Faith, who is only 11.

I see Rye's relief when he sees me, and he smiles.

"So sorry Bella! I was not allowed to go to the orchards because it was reaping day, and I was only 15-" he says before I cut him off.

"It is OK!" I say. "I um… stole some food" I finish it awkwardly.

"It is kind of sad, we are the mayor's kids, and you stole."

"Sorry! It was scary! And dad won't let us take any tesserae, it would look bad for the family…" I say.

He just sighs.

"Almost all of eleven are starving. My pains of hunger hurt." Rye says.

"Tell me about it! I have not eaten in a week and a half!" I say.

"Wait, why?" he asks.

"Because, I want you guys to eat, and I want you to be safe." I say.

The rest of our siblings come down, Birch, Cloud, Caden, Sky, and Faith, and we all share a nice hug.

"Sometimes we can be so hungry, I wish I would live in the capitol…" Birch says.

The room falls silent. Faith, Cloud, and Caden are not allowed to be reaped, but they know what it is. Faith looks up at me, Rye, Birch, and Sky.

"Please do not get reaped!" she says, pleading. I won't. Watch!

Caden and Cloud are now joining in, telling us not to get reaped.

"It is not like we have a choice, we can only hope someone volunteers for us." I say.

"I hope that…" Faith says. I agree with her.

Our mom comes in. Besides dad, she is the one we are not closest to. She is just late a lot from work, but I understand. She can be snappy, but 10 hours of work would annoy anybody.

"It is time for the reaping." Mom says.

Wow, it is time like 5 minutes after we were talking about it. It is a bit of a weird, but I go, with one last hug of my siblings.

But… what if one of us gets reaped? I will volunteer for Skye. Or maybe my other friends, who I will most likely find.

We get to the reaping square, and we all get our finger pricked. Ow! That stings. I go into the sixteen-year-old pen. I try to find my friends.

OK, I am bit… awkward around people that are not my friends or family, people say if I was an animal, I would be a moth. I really cannot deny this without it being obvious.

I run up to my friends, their names being Rowan, Iris, Brooke, and my best friend, Meadow. We were born only a day apart, and we call each other siblings.

"Hello sister!" Meadow calls out to me.

"I thought you were only friends?" asks a confused Brooke.

We all just laugh.

"CLASSIC BROOKE!" Rowan yells out rather loudly.

Our escort suddenly darts onto the stage, startling me. Holy shit…

She quickly says her name is Amarn. Amarn? That is new.

Crap… she is now picking from the reaping bowl… who will it be?

Me.

I suddenly feel very scared. Of all names! But I start to quickly accept it. At least it is not my younger siblings.

Oh wait! It can still be Rye or Birch!

Who it actually is makes me feel sicker.

A guy with only one leg volunteered for his younger brother, and he has no chance. I sadly mumble to myself, knowing he is done for.

We are then escorted into the escort building.

It is upsetting to see my family and friends cry, well at least most of them.

Rowan, Brooke, Iris, and dad are not crying. Dad just looks tired from yesterday most likely, and my friends are well… my friends, but maybe they believe in me?

"Bella, I am sorry!" Mom says. "I know I have not paid much attention to you, but you know it was from work!"

"I do!" I say.

All of my other siblings are yelling gibberish, and I do not blame them.

"Bella?" Faith says.

"Ya?" I repeat.

"Please come home…" she says, barely audible.

After that, the peacekeepers come.

I NEED to win. I will do anything to get back home!

 **SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

 **I mess up everything…**

 **Other than that…**

 **D1M- Fireopal Smith- 18**

 **D1F- Clara Brighton- 18**

 **D2M- Corbel Hearth- 18**

 **D2F- Nova Blackthorn- 14**

 **D3M- Cyrus Weldar- 13**

 **D3F- Epsilon Hopperson- 12**

 **D4M- Adrian Dunbar- 17**

 **D4F- Shelly Smith- 12**

 **D5M- Tim Harrison- 17**

 **D5F- Alyssa Kent- 16**

 **D6M- Daniel Hawker- 17**

 **D6F- Hope Kamleshan- 16**

 **D7M- Thad Wisteria- 15**

 **D7M- Elle Spruce- 15**

 **D8M- Cade Jones- 18**

 **D8F- Jessamyn Duke- 17**

 **D9M- Mada Grainel- 18**

 **D9F- Ceres Amaranth- 16**

 **D10M- Galen Ray- 18**

 **D10F- Star Ray- 15**

 **D11M- Basil Augustus- 17**

 **D11F- Bella Sage- 16**

 **D12M- Caspian Bronzethorn- 15**

 **D12F- Aurora Copperwood- 15**

 **So that is it!**

 **Question time:**

 **Who do you think could have won if Clove just killed Katniss, and did not taunt her?**

 **Who was the nameless tribute who stood out the most in the 74** **th** **games? For me it was D5M (Sparky as I said in Tim's reaping), because he killed someone, which no other person did that was nameless. (He killed D3F)**

 **I will start sponsoring questions next chapter.**


	10. D10 Reapings

**D10 TIME! Get ready for Galen and Star! Sponsor questions start this chapter, so buckle your seatbelts. (not corny at all)**

Galen Ray- 18

"I got the meat Everdeen!" I say to my best friend, Everdeen.

Everdeen… Katniss Everdeen. My blood pressure feels like it is rising knowing we failed. So close.

"Good!" I hear a call back.

"That cow is huge…" he says, now in my field of vision.

"Good, we need to feed our sisters!" I yell, running.

Feeding my sister… that is a common thing for me. I do not let her go with me. She has a chance of being hurt. Star is a great sister… Mother died when she gave birth to Star. Then 10 years later, dad died, with his body not being found.

Ever since that day, I keep Star safe. I also help Everdeen's younger sister, Everleaf. Everdeen and I try to keep them safe all the time. We both love them to death.

I know they will like this cow, and we will have beef… for breakfast. No comment.

Everdeen and I make our way to our little shack home, not the orphanage. If they ever see us, we would die, for taking meat! No way Star is dying.

Speaking of Star, where is she?

"STAR!" I scream.

"Relax" I hear a voice say. It is Everleaf. "She is Okay, just talking to her boyfriend"

Wait…

BOYFRIEND?

"WHAT THE FUCK, LET ME MEET THIS YOUNG MAN RIGHT NOW SO WE CAN TALK- "I say angrily, like WHAT THE HECK, before Everleaf makes me be quiet.

"Not a real boyfriend! She just jokes about that because he is a boy, and a friend, it is an inside joke!" she says. Thank god, for me, and really for the kid. OK, I am protective of Star.

Star walks into the shack, looking in glee at me, seeing the beef in my hands.

"Beef! Awesome! Thank you, Galen!" she says, hugging me.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Everdeen asks.

"You did good too!" she says, smirking.

"Cheeky ass…" he mutters.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY-" I say.

"It. Is. Fine. It is kind of true, you don't have to scream at everyone I see…" she says.

"Sorry Everdeen…" I say.

Everdeen and I go into a room, while Star and Everleaf go into a different room.

"Sorry for yelling, I just get tired after working for so long." I say.

He suddenly nods, pointing to the clock behind me. What about it?

Oh… the reaping. Crud.

"Star, Everleaf! Reaping time!" I say.

I hear Everleaf scream a bit. She must be scared to death, much like the rest of us.

"Don't worry!" I say. "I promise we will not get reaped, I swear!"

 **1 hour later**

Ramsey. Do not tell me you called the name I think you called. No!

"Star Ray!" I hear.

I WANT to volunteer, but I can't! I am a boy and she is a girl!

But I CAN do this.

I don't even give a damn on who got reaped, I volunteer immediately as the name gets called.

Ramsey asks me. "What is your name sir?"

"Galen Ray."

"Are you brother and sister?" he asks.

"Yes, we are…" A timid Star replies to that dumbass looking piece of shit!

We are then escorted into the escort building.

The goodbyes come too quick, and I can barely hear them to be real. I only know one thing.

Star, YOU ARE COMING BACK HOME, ALIVE!

Now I wish I paid more attention, Everleaf and Everdeen already ran off to see Star. I will not see them again…

But at least Star will.

 **Star Ray- 14**

I am right now leaving my boyfriends house, who is named Zenith. I can never tell Galen about him, he would go nuts.

You see, Galen is very overprotective of me. It is nice that he loves me a lot, but it gets so annoying! Like if I trip or something, he would go to me to help, and act as if I got shot by a peacekeeper.

He has been doing this for a while, after mom and dad died, mom after giving my birth, and dad for an unknown reason. I still feel upset!

Do not get me wrong, I love him!

I see Everleaf, Everdeen, me and my brothers friends, and Galen? Oh no, he looked pissed!

I run over, but I feel relief when he calms down and mutters things to himself.

I walk into our little shack we made, and Galen's face lights up. My face lights up as I look down and see the pouch of meat in his hand. Beef. Yum.

"Beef! Awesome! Thank you, Galen!" I say, hugging him tight. Thanks!

"What am I, chopped liver?" Everdeen asks, and my reply is this.

"You did good too!" I say, with a cheeky smirk appearing on my face.

"Cheeky ass…" I hear him mutter.

I get pissed as I hear Galen start to yell.

Who cares, it was a freaking joke!

"It. Is. Fine. It is kind of true, you don't have to scream at everyone I see…" I say.

But for real, he gets mad if someone lays a finger on me! I love him, but I do not want him hovering over my shoulder every second of my life.

"Sorry Everdeen…" he says, and the boys make amends.

Galen and Everdeen go into their room, while Everleaf and I go into our room.

"Sometimes I wish I did not have Galen hovering over my shoulder all the freaking time!" I tell Everleaf.

"It is fine, you know he cares about you." She says, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I know, I love him, but sometimes I can't stand him." I say back to her.

"Everdeen and I argue all the time, one time I-" she say before Galen interrupts.

"Star, Everleaf, reaping time!" he says.

I hear Everleaf scream in panic, as do I, but quietly.

I totally forgot about the reapings! Our day, it kind of made us forget. Now I am scared, I have three slips in that bowl, and it could be me.

Galen most likely just jinxed us, just saying none of us will get reaped.

I hope this is true.

It has to be true, right?

Please say I am correct.

 **1 hour later (Totally not laziness wanting to give you all a chapter for me ruining everything by being slow)**

Incorrect.

So incorrect.

"Star Ray!" Our escort, Ramsey says. My eyes are burning. Why me? So unfair.

Fuck you Snow! Good thing he is old… I hope he is tortured to death- wait, what was that?

Who would volunteer, silly.

Oh no. No. NO!

 _Galen just volunteered._

I can barely process what just happened.

Galen is going to sacrifice himself for me, I just know it. Please do not!

I realize Galen puts his hand on my shoulder, as we are being escorted to the building.

I am waiting a while.

Oh no. Does nobody want to come? I nearly cry, nobody loves me-

I hear footsteps, and they are hard.

I see Everdeen and Everleaf run in the room, panting.

"Sorry!" Everleaf says. "We went to Galen first, because we know we will not see him because he will die for you."

I now start to cry. He cannot.

All I do is just sob until they leave.

I notice an absence. My boyfriend, Zenith?

Is he not coming? Oh no, oh no!

I feel happier when I see him coming in, rushing over to hug me.

"Why, why you?" he asks, crying.

"I don't know! This is so sad!" I say.

"You will come back, right?" He asks, most likely hoping too high.

"Yes. Galen will make sure of it." I say.

"OK, please be correct…" he says.

"I am!" I say.

We hug, and we kiss, before Peacekeepers ruin everything.

I also hate the name, like they keep no peace whatsoever.

My thoughts drift back to Galen.

Please do not die.

I know we cannot pull over an Everlark and survive.

I just hope I won't be too broken if I win.

 **Sorry if this felt rushed, I just wanted to get a chapter out quicker than the last update.**

 **Also, now I will have sponsor questions, with will be just questions about the franchise, answer, and you get points. They will be worth a lot of points for this, so I won't make trillions of questions.**

 **D1M- Fireopal Smith- 18**

 **D1F- Clara Brighton- 18**

 **D2M- Corbel Hearth- 18**

 **D2F- Nova Blackthorn- 14**

 **D3M- Cyrus Weldar- 13**

 **D3F- Epsilon Hopperson- 12**

 **D4M- Adrian Dunbar- 17**

 **D4F- Shelly Smith- 12**

 **D5M- Tim Harrison- 17**

 **D5F- Alyssa Kent- 16**

 **D6M- Daniel Hawker- 17**

 **D6F- Hope Camleshan- 16**

 **D7M- Thad Wisteria- 15**

 **D7F- Elle Spruce- 15**

 **D8M- Cade Jones- 18**

 **D8F- Jessamyn Protel- 17**

 **D9M- Mada Grainel- 18**

 **D9F- Ceres Amaranth- 16**

 **D10M- Galen Ray- 18**

 **D10F- Star Ray- 14**

 **D11M- Basil Augustus- 17**

 **D11F- Bella Sage- 16**

 **D12M- Caspian Bronzethorn- 15**

 **D12F- Aurora Copperwood- 15**

 **Sponsor questions:**

 **If one more character could survive the forcefield scene in Catching Fire, who would you choose. For me, either Wiress, Mags, Seeder, Brutus, or Chaff.**

 **Ok, not about the franchise, but what is the most painful thing you have ever been through, that was caused by another human, like punching or kicking. (I love seeing people in pain, I am weird)**

 **If you answer both, you will get 200 points for starters.**


	11. D7 Reapings

**D7 Reaping time! I stalled on this FOR SO LONG! They were one of my first pairs, and I kept doing others. I will finally start!**

Thad Wisteria- 15

"NO." Dirk says, as my mother beats him in chess.

"I demand a rematch!" He says, clearly wanting to beat mom.

"No!" she says.

"Why not?" he asks.

"Umm…." Stephen says.

"The reapings!" I say.

Stephan mutters a curse word, making mom yell at him. She does not like my friends when they curse.

The reapings though. We were really close to winning the rebellion! One of our formerly alive victors, Johanna Mason, was killed, as were every single one of the ringleaders, or people involved.

"Is it time to go yet?" I ask.

"No, thankfully!" Mom yells.

"Stephan, Thad, come up here!" Dirk says, signaling for us to go to my room. Why though? We still have 20 minutes?

I decide to go anyway, because this could be important.

"What is it?" Stephen asks.

"I need to say something." Dirk says.

"Again, what is it?" Stephen asks.

"I have two things! One, please do not get reaped. You guys are my best friends! Like for real! I have spent to much time with you for too long!" he yells, with a bunch of passion in his voice. "And I need to beat your mom in a game, I swear!" he says.

"No swearing." I say, smirking.

"That does not matter, please do not get reaped! Please!" he says.

"I cannot control that, but I will try!" I say to him.

"You better!" he yells.

He then starts to bug Stephen about the same thing.

"Ok, I won't!" he yells.

"Good! For insurance-" he says before I cut him off.

"We won't." I say, and he finally agrees to this.

"Time for the reaping!" Mom says. Crap!

With shaky legs, we all go to the reaping. Dirk's are so shaky he falls down, prompting laughs from the rest of us.

You may be wondering, what about my dad? I do not have one that I know of, but all mom ever says is that he is not around us. Did he die? Those are questions I ask myself every single day.

We arrive at the reaping, and I am terrified as I head into the 15-year-old section, after getting my finger pricked and getting my ID checked of course.

While I wait for the reaping to start, I see a man there, named Woody. Wood-y. Ha-ha.

Eventually we are thankfully able to start the reaping, and he talks about the dark days, which I realized the mayor does not do like the first batch of games.

He walks over to the reaping bowl for the girls, and super slowly puts his hand in the bowl, wanting to create suspense.

"Elle Spruce." He says.

For a second, I am confused, thinking that nobody of Elle Spruce was around, but there is one, and peacekeepers have to drag a poor girl to the stage, from the same section as me.

He then walks over to the boys bowl and picks out a name.

 _Thad Wisteria._

No! I told Dirk I would not be reaped! But also, I am reaped!

I am shaking a bit, trying to keep calm, as I walk up to the stage.

I shake Elle's hand, and we are escorted into the justice building, not before I realize that the girl kind of looks like me.

My first visitors are Stephen and Dirk, Dirk looking angry.

"WHY! You promised!" he yells.

"I can't control the reaping!" I say, trying to remain calm.

"Whatever! Do not die, please!" Stephen says, with Dirk calming down and nodding. They are forced to leave, being replaced by my mother.

"Thad." She says looking serious.

"Yes?" he asks.

"There is something you need to know about that girl who is your district partner."

"What is it?" I ask, confused.

"N-nothing." She says, looking away, before the peacekeepers pull her away.

What did she mean?

 **Elle Spruce- 15**

"It is OK Elle!" Sophia says to me.

"I know!" I say, shaking. "I- I- I am scared about the reapings! I thought that was ancient history!" I say.

Andrew puts a hand on my shoulder. "There are just some things you can't predict."

This does not help one bit.

"Don't worry though, I am nervous too, like we can die and such!" Sophia says.

"Really?" Andrew asks.

"Yup!" Sophia says.

I do feel better, because Sophia can make a dark moment more fun for us.

"But are you nervous though Andrew?" I ask.

"Uh, yes. What if fun about children dying?" Andrew asks.

"Nothing." I say, but I am looking around to make sure peacekeepers are not here.

"Yeah, we are nice kids!" Sophia says, looking around the school, but her point is proven wrong when a huge bully shoves a kid into a locker, making him cry.

"Yeah, REAL nice." Andrew says.

"Well, beside that guy!" she says.

He then hurts some other kid.

"Ok, time to prepare for the reapings!" Andrew says, and with groans, we all leave.

I start to walk home quickly, because I don't like being near people, unless I know them, like Andrew and Sophie.

I then walk to my house, where dad is waiting. Just dad. My mom is not alive, I think. She is most likely, but dad never talks about her, but it is none of my business anyway.

"Hey dad." I say, walking inside.

"Hello." He says, tired.

"Why are you so tired?" I ask him.

"That annoying tree was in the way, so I woke up early to cut it down." Dad says.

I nod and go upstairs to read my books. I love to read!

Before I can begin my book, I realize that I should get ready to go to the reapings.

I change into my nicest clothes, which are not much to be honest, and I head out with my dad.

As we are walking, he asks me if I am nervous.

"Terrified! What if I die, oh no!" I say, shaking. Dad putting a hand on my shoulder helps me calm down a bit.

We arrive, I get my finger pricked, and I head into the 15-year-old section.

I wait as some crazy man is on the stage, tapping his foot, who must be the escort.

It takes forever, but the square is filled enough for Woody, the escorts name, to start that video, and then pick a name from the girls bowl.

Sophia and I should not be reaped right now, please do not-

"Elle Spruce."

I catch a scream in my throat, staying in place and crying.

People are looking at me, and peacekeepers grab on to me while I am thrashing and crying, trying not to go onto the stage. Sophia is crying, not volunteering. Please don't be Andrew…

"Thad Wisteria."

Ok, good.

But I am still in the games! He just walks up without peacekeepers. We are drags forcefully into the escort building.

Andrew and Sophia are my first visitors and Sophia is crying, while Andrew tries to look tough.

"I WILL DIE!" I scream.

"No, you won't!" Sophia says.

"Yes, I will!"

The rest of the time is us arguing, and I cry harder, while dad walks in.

"Elle, there is something you need to know about your district partner."

Wait, what?

"What?" I ask.

"Umm—uh- nothing! Good luck!" He says, before walking away, making it too quick.

"Um, what does he mean?" I ask to myself before he leaves.

 **FINALLY! Sorry for the long wait, I am such a screw up.**

 **D1M- Fireopal Smith- 18**

 **D1F- Clara Brighton- 18**

 **D2M- Corbel Hearth- 18**

 **D2F- Nova Blackthorn- 14**

 **D3M- Cyrus Weldar- 13**

 **D3F- Epsilon Hopperson- 12**

 **D4M- Adrian Dunbar- 17**

 **D4F- Shelly Smith- 12**

 **D5M- Tim Harrison- 17**

 **D5F- Alyssa Kent- 16**

 **D6M- Daniel Hawker- 17**

 **D6F- Hope Camleshan- 16**

 **D7M- Thad Wisteria- 15**

 **D7F- Elle Spruce- 15**

 **D8M- Cade Jones- 18**

 **D8F- Jessamyn Protel- 17**

 **D9M- Mada Grainel- 18**

 **D9F- Ceres Amaranth- 16**

 **D10M- Galen Ray- 18**

 **D10F- Star Ray- 14**

 **D11M- Basil Augustus- 17**

 **D11F- Bella Sage- 16**

 **D12M- Caspian Bronzethorn- 15**

 **D12F- Aurora Copperwood- 15**

 **Questions:**

 **Who would you rather have Katniss date, Gale or Peeta?**

 **Do you think it is a bit unfair for Katniss to go get mad about Gale, but not Beetee for the bomb?**

 **Also, if you review a chapter of Primrose and The Hunger Games, you get 25 sponsor points per review, and Eightyeight88 gets 100 more sponsor points for helping me with future stories.**

 **I will tell everyone their points in total at the end of the first day, so be prepared!**


	12. D12 Reapings

**2 more districts to go! Just this, D12, and then finally D6! We are so close guys!**

Caspian Bronzethorn- 15

I avoid my mother's attacks, as she tries to crack her whip at me, and I avoid easier as time goes on and she gets frustrated.

"GET FUCKING HURT YOU LITTLE SHITHEAD!" she screams.

"No!" I say, punching her square in the face, knocking her out.

I mutter some things to myself before running outside my window, running out and I start crying.

"So hard putting up a tough face…" I mutter to myself.

It is truly hard, I am only 15, I have an abusive mother, only 2 friends, and a dead father. Why… just why do I have to live like this.

I catch a scream in my throat as I see my friend Reed in front of me.

"Were you crying?" he asks me.

"OK, yes! Mom started trying to attack me with her whip again, but I knocked her out."

"Good job!" he says.

"Thank you!" I say, smirking.

My brothers Gary and Ash walk out, shocked from mom as well.

"How did you knock mom out with one hit?" Gary asks, shocked.

"I don't know." I say, still hyped.

"Oh, I insured she stayed down." Ash says. Ummm…. No comment…

"This is nice, just being away from mom, and talking!" Reed says.

"Well, not to ruin everything, but…." Ash says. "The reapings."

"Oh, crap!" Reed says, while little Gary, who now realizes it, is now panicking.

"Will I die-" he tries to say, before I interrupt.

"No!" I reply. "Not on my watch!"

He looks a bit better, but he is not ruling out the possibility.

"I guess we should head out…." Ash says, before leading us out. Ash has his name in the reaping bowl a total of 7 times, while I have it 4 times, while Gary has it once. Reed has it 8 times due to taking out tesserae.

"I sure hope Aurora does not get reaped." I say.

"You like her!" Reed declares with a goofy face.

Ok, I love her but…

"No! Geez, is it that bad to have a friend?" I ask.

"No, calm down!" he replies, and the rest of the walk was in complete silence.

Sometimes though, I have to act ruder than I want to, but I just shrug it off.

We arrive into the reaping square, where we all get our finger painfully pricked, then I walk into the 15-year-old section. I walk up to Aurora.

"Uh, hello!" I say.

"Hi!" she says, happy.

"Please do not get reaped." I say.

"Better one than both of us though-" she says before our escort says a name.

"Aurora Copperwood."

Wait, what!

Aurora starts shaking but walks up.

"Oh, oops! I was supposed to do the other stuff first, ha!" He says, while I am enraged! What the fuck, dumbass!

He then walks over to the boys bowl.

"Reed Dutch!" Coal, I learn his name, says.

No! No!

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

I did it… but I did not want Reed to be reaped, nor Aurora to go alone.

He looks upset about it but looks a bit relieved.

I do not hesitate to shake hands with Aurora, and then we are escorted into the Escort Building.

All three of my visitors are crying, Ash, Gary, and Reed.

"Thank you, but why!" Reed says through tears.

"I-I did not want you to go in the games! You would die!" I say.

"So would you!" he argues.

"STOP!" Ash yells. "Be mature, Caspian could die! Caspian do not die though, train in knives! They will help a bundle! Plants, do not forget them!"

"I won't!" I say, as they are forced to leave.

"I won't come back… Aurora will." I mutter.

 **Aurora Copperwood- 15**

"You will not get reaped!" I tell Blossom, by younger sister, as she is 14, and is scared.

"I know it is unlikely, but it can still happen!" she argues.

"I hope none of us get reaped anytime soon!" I say. "The capitol will never let district 12 win, at least not anytime soon, since you know, Peeta and Katniss, they kind of tried to rebel against the "Generous Capitol" that is not generous at all, but they still say they are!"

"Uh, yeah…. More of a reason to not get reaped." Blossom replies.

"See!" I say. "I am a genius, aren't I!"

"You sure are!" she replies.

We hear a knock on the door, and I open the door. I see it is my friends, Talon, Cobalt, and Heather.

"Hi!" Cobalt says.

"We want to stop by!" Talon adds.

"Ok!" I reply.

While we are walking Cobalt asks a sad question. "Who do you think can be reaped today?"

"None of us hopefully." Talon says.

"Or Caspian. Wait, where is she!" I ask.

"Talking to his brothers and Reed. I know you have a HUGE crush on him, but still." Heather says.

"Girls…." Mutters Cobalt.

We all share a nice laugh at Cobalt's expense.

"Mom! Dad!" Blossom calls. "Can you take us to the reapings?"

"On my way!" Dad says, nearly tripping down the stairs. But although, Heather is right about Caspian, I love him a lot, and I am not sure he loves me back though. That is what I will do when I find him after the reaping, I will talk to him.

We head off to the reapings, after mom gets her hair untangled, and we arrive soon afterwards.

I get a needle jammed rudely in my finger, then I walk into the 15-year-old section.

I stare blankly, before I whip around at the sound of a voice.

"Uh, hello!" Caspian who was the voice says.

"Hi!" I say, beaming with a smile.

"Please do not get reaped!" Caspian tells me.

"At least it is better than both of us-" I say before Coal; our escort says a name.

MY NAME!

"Aurora Copperwood!"

I am shaking harshly, but I slowly make my way up onto the stage. That idiot then realize he started too early and does everything else.

"Reed Dutch!"

That is Caspian's friend! Oh no-

"I volunteer as tribute!" I hear, and OH NO!

Caspian is now on stage, and I hold in my tears until we are now in the escort building.

Why. Why my crush! He might kill himself for me or something! My crying nearly drowns my family out, but no! I need to talk to them!

"I will not die! I will win! So do not worry! Do all of you, mom, dad, Blossom, Talon, Cobalt, and Heather! Everyone! Do not worry!" I say, as the peacekeepers drag my family away… Farewell.

 **So I got a chapter a day after the other! Happy with it, only one reaping remains!**

 **D1M- Fireopal Smith- 18**

 **D1F- Clara Brighton- 18**

 **D2M- Corbel Hearth- 18**

 **D2F- Nova Blackthorn- 14**

 **D3M- Cyrus Weldar- 13**

 **D3F- Epsilon Hopperson- 12**

 **D4M- Adrian Dunbar- 17**

 **D4F- Shelly Smith- 12**

 **D5M- Tim Harrison- 17**

 **D5F- Alyssa Kent- 16**

 **D6M- Daniel Hawker- 17**

 **D6F- Hope Camleshan- 16**

 **D7M- Thad Wisteria- 15**

 **D7F- Elle Spruce- 15**

 **D8M- Cade Jones- 18**

 **D8F- Jessamyn Protel- 17**

 **D9M- Mada Grainel- 18**

 **D9F- Ceres Amaranth- 16**

 **D10M- Galen Ray- 18**

 **D10F- Star Ray- 14**

 **D11M- Basil Augustus- 17**

 **D11F- Bella Sage- 16**

 **D12M- Caspian Bronzethorn- 15**

 **D12F- Aurora Copperwood- 15**

 **There we go!**

 **THERE WE GO!**

 **Question Time:**

 **What were your childhood favorite shows? Mine were fun! If you have one, I have, 5 extra points!**

 **ARE YOU HAPPY NO MORE FREAKING REAPINGS EXCEPT ONE!**


	13. D6 Reapings

**THE FINALE! :00000 Well, for reapings… ENJOY HOPE AND DANIEL. Please?**

Daniel Hawker- 17

I… do not have much friends.

I want to, OK?

But…. I try to devote all of my time to my siblings, because I will move out soon. We are all close, and I am the only one available to be reaped.

My older brothers, Jackson and Matteo, are 19, and moved out.

My younger siblings;

My little sister Vanessa will turn 12 tomorrow, so she really dodged a bullet!

I have triplets siblings as well, all 10, named Danny, Tire, and Morgan.

My last sibling is 9 and named Mia.

My Jackson and Matteo have visited today, even though Matteo is dating a women Lisa, waiting for the reapings with her own family.

My parents are out shopping for now, so me and my siblings are sitting around, and talking.

"So, let's hope Daniel does not get reaped!" says Jackson.

"Good thing I turn twelve tomorrow, so no reapings for me!" says a bragging Vanessa.

"You brag a lot!" Tire complains, but Morgan silences him.

"I am just better!" Says a smirking Vanessa, while the ever so huffy Tire huffs his huff.

We are silenced by the creaking of the doorknob, and we all whip our heads around to see mom and dad with some nice fruit in their hands, which makes little Mia jump in joy and run up to mom and dad.

"Fruit? That is from 11, how did you get it." I ask.

"We won it at the shop, we were the 100,000th visit." Mom explains.

"How lucky!" I say. "Want me to get enough fruit for everybody?"

"Yes please!" Dad says, handing me the fruit. "Such as good child we raised honey, am I correct?"

"Very!" Mom says.

Thank mom and dad!

I walk with the fruit and place it on the table. I make sure to divide the slices by ten, and we all have 5 apples, 6 pears, 4 mangos, 7 oranges, and 10 blueberries.

Once I show everyone their plates, they wolf it down. At six, take what you can get!

After we are done with our fruit, which we should have saved, but whatever, Morgan asks something dreadful.

"Isn't time for the reapings?" she asks.

I fill with panic as I realize I need to get ready, but one look at my clock tells me there is no time, so I rush back down and bolt to the reaping, with the rest of the family just walking.

Gotta go fast, gotta go fast, gotta go fast-

BANG!

I realize I am there as I run into a metal pole, and I realize that the ceremony will begin soon, and the rest of the family is here.

I get my finger pricked and all that jazz, and I make my way to the 17-year-old section, awaiting our escort, Anastasia, to start drawing the names.

After a couple of minutes pass, Anastasia starts the boring video package and that stuff.

"Now, we must draw a girl!" she says.

I watch her pick someone.

"Hope Camleshan"

I see a girl slowly walk up, looking very scared and nervous about it all. Not that I blame her.

I am filled with dread as I see Anastasia slowly pick around the bowl.

Hurry!

"Daniel Hawker!"

Shit.

I am scared out of my mind, but I know other tributes will be watching me, as well as sponsors, so I look tougher than I should. I make sure to make everyone afraid of me, so sponsors will rack up. We are then escorted into the escort building.

All my visitors are my family, and I see tears stained on most of their faces. Most. Some of their faces are filled with grief, but they are keeping strong.

"How did you not look nervous?" asks dad.

"I need to look good for sponsors. It was hard, but effective." I say.

"Please do not die!" Mom blurts, with a bunch of agreeing to that statement.

They are then forced to leave.

"Well." I say. "Let the games begin."

 **Hope Camleshan- 16**

"Helena, can we have a race?" I ask my sister.

I want to beat her in a race. I need to!

I feel this way because I feel like everyone likes Helena better than me! I have standards to rise to, but I always fall flat compared to her.

I _need_ to prove my worth.

Ok, it may sound silly, but I really want to do good for something… or at least better than Helena.

"Ok." She says. "Don't cry when you lose!"

She does not mean it in a rude way, but I get upset, because I always lose. Helena is the better runner, yay.

"Ok, let's get mom to say go." I say.

"Ok!"

We get mom, and then get ready.

"Ready, set, go!" Mom says, with dad coming outside to watch.

I blast off, in front of Helena.

I turn around a bit, and get afraid as Helena closes in.

No!

I start to run faster, but it does not matter as Helena has now passed me up, and I fall behind.

No!

Helena crosses our finish line, and I stare in shock.

"Go Helena! You are so great! You are awesome at running!" Mom and dad cheer.

I cross my arms and run inside, hiding in my room.

Of course, I failed to win against her, again!

I sob until I realize today is the reaping, and I must get ready! I take a shower, happily wasting a bit of Helena's shampoo, and I get out of the shower, wearing my best clothes. They don't compare to Helena of course…

I run out to the reapings by myself, and that is what I need for now.

I arrive an hour earlier than I need, and I smile at the filming cameras, in case I get picked. Hopefully not me!

Eventually, I see some kid run into a pole, and I wait for Anastasia, our escort, to pick a name. She eventually does, and I regret saying I want her to.

Mainly because it is my name.

"Hope Camleshan."

I hold back tears, and nervously walk up to the stage, also a bit angered. Why? Why me…

I see the boy who ran into a pole get reaped, and he looks more tough than anything. I guess the pole was an accidentally.

We shake hands, then go to the escort building.

My visitors are crying.

Wait, crying?

I thought they loved Helena more than me!

"I love you Hope!" says a tearful mom.

"I have Hope you can win!" Dad says. "Just please win! We love you Hope!"

He is then forced to leave.

I sigh. Helena would be better than me anyway and would win sponsors.

You know what?

Enough with that! I am in the games now! No more Helena this, Helena that! I will become my own person! Not trying to be Helena!

 **THE REAPINGS ARE DONE YES!**

 **We met all of the tributes!**

 **D1M- Fireopal Smith- 18**

 **D1F- Clara Brighton- 18**

 **D2M- Corbel Hearth- 18**

 **D2F- Nova Blackthorn- 14**

 **D3M- Cyrus Weldar- 13**

 **D3F- Epsilon Hopperson- 12**

 **D4M- Adrian Dunbar- 17**

 **D4F- Shelly Smith- 12**

 **D5M- Tim Harrison- 17**

 **D5F- Alyssa Kent- 16**

 **D6M- Daniel Hawker- 17**

 **D6F- Hope Camleshan- 16**

 **D7M- Thad Wisteria- 15**

 **D7F- Elle Spruce- 15**

 **D8M- Cade Jones- 18**

 **D8F- Jessamyn Protel- 17**

 **D9M- Mada Grainel- 18**

 **D9F- Ceres Amaranth- 16**

 **D10M- Galen Ray- 18**

 **D10F- Star Ray- 14**

 **D11M- Basil Augustus- 17**

 **D11F- Bella Sage- 16**

 **D12M- Caspian Bronzethorn- 15**

 **D12F- Aurora Copperwood- 15**

 **So that is it for reapings!**

 **Question time:**

 **Are you happy the reapings are done? Or not for you, because I am writing and not you, but still.**

 **What is your favorite book from the Hunger Games?**

 **At the end of the story, should I have a chapter with a bunch of beta plots and death order changes I made?**


	14. Train Rides Pt 1

**So, the first chapter without a reaping! Here are the train rides!**

Clara Brighton- 18

I bid my farewells to my parents, Alexander, and Calla, and I am now in the train, where Fireopal was already, because he only had one visitor, I think.

I might as well talk to him, we most likely will work together in the career pack, and I know who he is, so I decide to talk to him. "Hello." I say, as a pull up a chair from the table, and sit down.

"Hi." He says, cutting his pancakes, while our escort, Mila, comes in.

"Hello there!" an excited Mila says.

"Hello Mila." Fireopal and I say in unison.

She smiles at Fireopal. "Nice manners young man!"

"Thanks!"

He then turns to me. "Hi Clara, we might as well get to know each other, after all, we will be working as a unit."

"I know, that is what I was going to say to you."

We realize Mila has left, and she comes back with puzzles.

"Here kids." (Though we are 18, and adults.) "I want to see you solve this test! It is about edible plants and insects! The winner gets extra pancakes!"

We glare at each other, then laugh as we run through that test, wanting the pancakes.

"Nightlock. The Bloodberry. The Green Poison Leaf, they are all not editable." We say together.

"You both win!" Says a happy Mila.

"You know." Fireopal pipes up. "It is nice to be with a smart career, not with an idiot like Delly."

"Ugh, fuck her!" I say. "She is the main reason I wanted to volunteer! I get bullied by people because I have brown hair and hazel eyes, and not there oh so precious green eyes and blonde hair!"

He nods, looking ready to reply.

"I am here because…. Well. My parents. You see, when the games were thought to be over, my mom and dad left me on the streets. I was an orphan and made friends with a girl named Ursula. I am here, so I can fight and prove my parents wrong about me."

Hearing this, I frown. Nobody deserves that, and it is nothing to smile about.

"I am sorry." I say. "People in 1 can be such scums. Oh crap! I am sorry if Ursula wanted to volunteer-"

"It is Ok." Fireopal replies. "She is 15, she is sucking up to the head trainer. She will get a spot in the fourth games."

"I hope she does." I say.

"I am happy you are not some annoying girl."

"Same! I do not want to be like Delly!" I laugh.

Mila wipes a tear from her eye. "So nice, I love happiness."

I want to make a smart remark, but I don't. Mila seems really nice actually.

"Oh, the reaping recaps are on." I say, as I see the TV screen cuts to our reaping. We know what happens, some kid gets called, we volunteer.

"We look awesome!" Says Fireopal. Sure.

Next is District 2. "I wonder who our allies will be." I say.

A 14-year-old girl volunteers. Why? She must be good if she earned the spot as volunteer though, so I guess we should wait and see. The boy though…. He looks powerful as he volunteers. At least we have one for sure good allies.

"Why did a 14-year-old volunteer?" asks Fireopal.

"I do not know, but she must be good if she was chosen." I say.

"Ya, I guess that makes sense."

Next is District 3, with no one looking happy. A girl that is 14 is called up, but someone volunteers. Wait, what? She is 12! From the looks of it, she did not want to, nor mean to! Why did it happen- oh well. Someone weaker, I guess. The boy though- he is 13. But he looks a bit overweight for his age, but he looks strong as well. Someone to watch out for if he can do well.

"The girl stands out." Fireopal notes. "But it did not look like she meant to? What was that all about?"

"I don't know!" I say, clearly confused. What just did happen.

"The boy looks strong I guess for a 13-year-old."

District 4 looks upset about what is happening at the reaping. Shelly, the girl, I forgot to listen to their names, oops. Anyway, she is called up, and she starts crying. She is only 12! Oh well, I have feelings! I am not super rude or anything!

A boy named Caspian was called up. Wait, another volunteer! His name is Adrian, and he looks ready to go, but I look of… depression? I do not get half of these people!

"Adrian is a threat!" I say. "Shelly…. Not so much."

"I agree, she seems like a goner!"

Next up is District 5. Alyssa, the girl, is shaking as she is called up, hoping someone volunteers. Nobody does though. She looks ready to give up and cry but does not. The boy captures my interest a lot more! His name is Tim and is the mayor's son. He looks happy about it, like he likes the games or something. I rub my eyes, in wonder I am imagining it, but I am not.

"Alyssa may not get far…." Fireopal says. "But we should keep an eye out for Tim, he may know a thing or two."

"Yup!"

Next is District 6, with morphlings, and lost hope. Hope is the name of the girl, who is shaking all the way up stage. The boy though…. Daniel…. He looks tough. He may be playing it though.

"We have to watch our backs around Daniel!" Fireopal says. "Hope may be hiding something as well though."

"Correct! But I think Daniel may be faking how confident he really is though." Fireopal nods at my statement, looking in a daze of wonder.

Next up is District 7. They look alike a bit. Elle and Thad.

"Is it just me, or do they look alike?" I ask.

"Kind of. Not really though." He says.

"Whatever." I huff.

Next up on the list is District 8. Another mayor kid, the mayor's daughter, Jessamyn, huffs and looks confused. What, did she not expect it or something? The boy seems good enough and looks tough enough, also his name is Cade.

"Bye Jessamyn." Fireopal says. I have to agree with him on this one.

Next is District 9, and a lot of kids look ready. A girl named Ceres is reaped, and she does not look like a huge threat- HOLY SHIT! That guy… Mada… who volunteered for a 12-year-old… he is HUGE! Bigger than Corbel, I think the boy from 2 was.

I see Fireopal visibly recoil in shock.

His mouth hangs open, and I manage to stutter. "Wha- how- what do we- what- how- why is he that big?"

"I don't know. Threat for sure!" he says.

Next is 10, and they feel like an afterthought compared to Mada. The girl is Star, who looks like a badass for a 14-year-old, and then an 18-year-old volunteers. He is Star's brother.

"That is sad actually. One of the pair is dead." Fireopal says.

Next is 11. A girl named Bella is reaped, who looks starving, and is the mayor's daughter. She looks too hungry for a mayor's daughter though. Another volunteer? Jesus! And… the boy only one leg, who he most likely volunteered for his brother…. Poor guys.

"The boy is dead…" I say, shaking my head.

"Ya, if we kill people, can we make it quick? We said we are not in a thirst for blood, unlike a lot in our district." Fireopal asks.

"Yes! I will give them painless deaths as I can." I say, as I hear the forgetful now Mila groan.

"BORING!" she yells.

"Oh shut it." I say.

Finally, it is District 12, the hated district by the Capitol, and most being are starving. That is not true with the girl, who looks pretty for District 12, with her icy blue eyes, and ugh- blonde hair! Why do I hate it so much? Oh ya, Delly exists. The boy is another volunteer, who volunteers for his friends.

"Ok, we all done…." I say.

"Who do you think as threats?" he asks me.

"Corbel, Adrian, Tim, Daniel, MADA." I say.

"Same here." He replies.

"Who do you think will be bloodbaths?" he asks.

"Epsilon, Shelly, Alyssa, Hope, Elle, Jessamyn, Basil." I say. "More will die than seven though."

"Yes, but one question. What weapons are you good with?"

"I like swords!" I say. "How about you?"

"My range are arrows! I am awesome with them! With melee, I use a machete." He says. Nice skills!

"Ok, let's get ready before we arrive at the Capitol!" Fireopal says. I agree.

 **Corbel Hearth- 18**

Yes! About time I am here, and I am also mad! Of course Vee just had to agree with bad- oops, dad- oops, Wythe. That is a dumb name. What kind of idiot would name their child Wythe?

Whatever though. I shrug it off, pretending to be nice, like I do at High School.

"Hi Nova!" I say, walking to my district partner, who seems pathetic and weak, who for some reason volunteered.

"Hello!" she says.

"One question." I say. "Why did you volunteer. You know, because you are 14 and all of that."

"Oh, let's just say my father… well… is not nice." She says. I wonder why. I hide my smirk and frown.

"Sorry to hear that…" I say, secretly happy my little lie is working. You made a monster out of me Wythe and Vee! Now you must live with it Wythe and Vee!

Our escort, annoying ugly ass looking Valerie is here, in her blue and pink glory.

"Hello Angels!" she says. Ew, reminds me of Vee.

"How about we watch the reaping recaps." I say.

"Ok! I want to know who we are going against anyways." Says Nova.

I am interested in the first district shown, and that is District 1. A girl is reaped, but someone volunteers. I will ally with her, and she is ugly! Ew, like where is the blonde hair! Oh well, who cares, and some guy is reaped, and a boy is reaped. I only learn there names because they will be allies. Clara and Fireopal. I think they are stupid, but I need to pretend to be nice, or whatever that is.

"They seem cool!" I say, forcing some happiness in my tone. I should get actor of the year or some reward, because I am great at this stuff!

"I know…" Nova says, trailing off.

Next up is the pair from 3, who looks very gloomy indeed. The girl is reaped and- HAAHAHAHAHAH! Some idiot accidentally volunteered! What a dumbass! How I contain my laugh is anyone's guess, but I manage it. The boy is stupid, and I do not bother to learn their names.

Nova just shrugs, unsure what to say about this duo.

Next is the pair from 4, most likely having salty sea air. I am sure salty about something, that is for damn sure! A stupid girl is reaped, and she starts crying like a baby. Feed her to sharks for all I care. The boy volunteers. Idiot, he volunteered so I can smash his head into a launch pedestal. His gore will split out, while I smirk. Sweet dreams boy.

"Poor girl!" says Nova. Ya, poor her for when I smash my axe into her skull. Bye bitch! Am I too mean? Na! 

Next is District 5. The girl is weak, I should swing my axe in her back. Nice and deep as well…. Urgh! I blame Wythe and Vee! I wish I was born into a good family that cared… do not think that! Urgh! Some boy is reaped, and he seems happy and eager to get to the capitol.

"I feel bad for Alyssa." Nova says.

"Ya, same." I say, though I do not mean it at all.

"Do you though?" she asks, while I nod.

"Of course!" I say. No I don't but she does seem convinced, so I relax a bit, and enjoy when District 6 begins. There are a bunch of morphling addicts. I only remember the girl due to her name- Hope. I hope she won't cry when I thrust a knife in her throat… Oh, that is funny! The boy is trying to look tough, but it is not fooling me, not by a long shot!

"He is not that tough!" I say.

"Careful. We should not underestimate your opponents." She says.

"Sorry, I can just assume sometimes." I say. That settles her down. Easier than taking candy from a big fat baby.

Next is District 7, full of big people. Lucky for me, none of them are reaped, instead being a short, lanky girl, and a regular sized boy for District 7, but nothing really special to be real here.

"They look alike." Mutters Nova.

Next up is District 8, and some annoying, weird, pouty girl is reaped to the games. She is the mayor's daughter, who looks confused. Did she not know the mayor's child can be reaped? Most likely not, because she is stupid. The boy is strong looking, maybe good enough for sponsors! An axe in his chest will change things pretty nicely, wouldn't you agree?

"That girl seems like a stuck-up brat!" Nova says.

"Agreed!" I say. Yay, I can finally say something bad about someone, because Nova hates her.

Next is District 9. Nothing good about the girl, but she does look at least a bit strong, I guess. Who volunteers makes me afraid for once. THAT BOY IS HUGE! He pounds a fist. A threat for sure, but an axe can change everything.

"Crap!" Nova says, feeling small now.

Next is District 10. A brother volunteers once his sister is reaped. Both will die at my hand.

"Bye bitches…" I mutter under my breath, making sure Nova cannot hear me.

Next is District 11. The third mayor kid is reaped. She is starving. Good. That is the emotional pain I feel every day. I laugh a bit to myself as a kid with one leg is a volunteer.

"Oh no!" Nova says.

"Oh well." I mutter under my breath.

Finally, it is District 12. I wish two kids on deaths door were reaped, but no! A pretty girl from 12, somehow is reaped, while the boy volunteers! What are these idiots doing? Jesus Christ!

The footage ends, and Nova turns to me.

"Who do you think will die in the bloodbath?" she asks.

"Both from 3, 4 girl, 5 girl, 6 girl, both from 7, girl from 8, both from 11, and boy from 12." I say, rushing quickly out to my room. "Bye." I mutter to myself.

"Easy!" I yell out loud!

I hear Nova crunching on some food.

 _Ya, that's right. Enjoy your food, Nova. Enjoy life without daddy, cause it won't last long!_

 **Cyrus Weldar- 13**

"Um, wake up!" I say, softly pushing Epsilon. She um… passed out at the reapings somehow. From shock or fear, which is the logical thing most outliers wish they could do, but only a 0.167% chance of that would happen. So, likely not.

I wait for my escort to come in, for she could be doing who knows what right now, and I would not put it past her for her to talk to cake or something.

"Where is Tech?" I can't help but ask out loud.

"Right here!" she says. Now….. um. Go away Tech.

I flinch as she slaps Epsilon's body hard in the face, trying to put some pain on her for "daring" to pass out. Ugh, that is a bit stupid!

"Stop it!" I say.

"Why, how dare she pass out! This is the Hunger Games!" Tech says.

"I wonder."

I am then able to shake Epsilon, and luckily for her she wakes up.

"How did you do that?" Tech asks.

"Well you see-"

"Aaaand, I do not care no more!" she says. Rude.

"Well. Ooh! Not a pretty face to look at!" Epsilon says, seeing Tech's mad face in all it's glory. Ew! She is very right! Not a face any sane person would every want to see- Ok, enough with the dramatic crap!

"You, young lady!" Tech says, pointing a finger to Epsilon. Oh no, here she goes. "You! You! You, you know, you do not be late nor wake up after we were on this damn train, do I make myself clear?"

"No, but you do make yourself sound more annoying than usual." She says.

Tech rages out, storming along the way. Poor janitor- or Avox, which one is now cleaning the papers she knocked down on her rampage.

"Someone is on their period." I say, laughing.

"I know right!" Epsilon replies. "Should we watch the reaping recaps?"

"Yes." I say. "After all, we need to see who we are up against."

The screen we have cuts to District 1, and nobody looks too nervous. Of course not, because on recent studies, 90% percent of children attend the training academy, making odds for outliers 100-1. Not on my watch! I need to find some way to weaken them… but how?

I pay attention back to the screen when some girl is called, and then a brown hair girl volunteers. I am simply fascinated, and on recent studies, 95% of citizens have blonde hair and green or blue eyes, not usually brown and hazel. That is cool! Her name is Clara. The boy is just a district 1 boy, who seems to be eyeing a pair. His parents, due to the resemblance, it makes tons of sense. He is dubbed Fireopal. A threat indeed.

I see Epsilon shrinking back in her seat. She is afraid of them. Of course she is, because most outliers are, around 92% from recent studies- Ok, I know way to much! I sound like a show-off or something.

"They will be duo of trouble." She says.

"Yes, indeed." I say, nodding.

Next is the vicious District 2. What hell will await us with this duo. Oh. What a pleasant surprise, a 14-year-old from District 2! That barely, if not ever happens. Simply fascinating! The boy though. Dang it! He looks very strong, much like a tribute from District 2 is. No surprise they both volunteer. Why was the Nova, the girl from 2, chosen. Truly a mystery! I love them, LIKE MOM AND CHILLY BILLY!

"Why are you crying?" I ask Epsilon, who is crying.

"I accidentally volunteered due to vocal tourettes, and I am against these people!"

"YES!" I say. "Oh, oops! I am so sorry! I thought that at the reaping, and I was happy to be right-"

'She sighs. "It is Ok." Ok, phew!

We watch ourselves get reaped. Epsilon cringes at her volunteering. It seems they edited our Epsilon passing out. I wonder why though.

"Ugh…" Epsilon mutters. I hear Tech's laughter in the background. Ugh, to hell with her! Jesus, when did I get so dark?

Next is District 4. The girl…. Wait, she is twelve! I smirk, knowing I can get an ally on my side if I play my cards right here. Her name is Shelly. Better than District 4 Female. Way better in fact. The boy is a volunteer! I wish this had happened to me though, so I have a bit of a frown on my face. But it was so noble of him to do so anyway, so I respect him. His name is Adrian.

"The girl is 12!" I say, happy. An ally!

"Oh, you want to ally with her?" she asks.

"Yep!" I reply back to her.

District 5 is the next up, and we have Alyssa, a girl who seems very nervous and timid get reaped, and a boy who easily looks excited. You can see it by the look in his eye that shows his passion, something anyone could spot if you looked well enough.

"He looks excited…." Epsilon says. I agree with her, with a nod.

District 6 is up next. A girl who looks shy and timid, kind of like Alyssa. The boy though… a tough one indeed, with that look in his eye. I will steer clear from this boy.

"Wow!" Epsilon says. "That boy looks tough!"

"I know, one to steer clear from indeed!" I reply back.

Next is District 7. Wait, what? Elle and Thad…. They have similar body, hair, skin, and all sorts of other features… they look alike. But with a different last name. It shows the visitors. The mom and dad have the required data from my eyes. I get it!

 _Elle and Thad are twins. I need to tell them this before the arena. Family is important and should be known to them._

District 8 follows up the twins, which I am sure they are anyway, and a spoiled looking girl is reaped. From recent studies, that skin- OK I AM A NERD! How can I know all of this data from just a simple look of the video and connecting recent studies.

Next up is 9. The girl might be underestimated. She has more than what meets the eye. Her name is Ceres and- HOLY CRAP! That boy is way to huge to be human! Mada, that is someone I will never forget! He is three times the size of an average 18-year-old, according to my recent studies.

"Holy shi-" Epsilon tries to say before Tech screams.

"NO CUSSING DUMBASS!"

Wow, um.

Nothing.

Next up is 10- oh no! This is bad! Awful! A girl named Star Ray is reaped, then her brother, Galen Ray, volunteers to protect her. Family being split is not a laughing matter, and the Capitol sadly loves it.

"Poor family of theirs…" Epsilon says.

"I know right! Family being split is upsetting!"

Next is District 11, after some mad mumbles from Tech, and a poor mayor's daughter is reaped. She looks starving, and it upsets me. The boy is another volunteers, and crap! Only one leg on him. I know he cannot possibly last long, but I wish him the best.

"Poor boy!" I say.

"Ratings!" Tech says, clearly annoyed. Whatever lady, do you.

Finally is District 12, and a pretty good-looking girl for her district is reaped. Her name is Aurora. The boy is a volunteer- wait a second. They look like they like each other. Body signals.

So there we go, those are our opponents.

"I feel like I should ally with Shelly." I say, before going to my room.

 **Ok! I know I should have done all of them, but since I did not want you to wait, here we go! I will have four parts, because detail, I guess.**

 **Questions:**

 **What do you think of the POV's**

 **What is the funniest thing that has ever happened at school**

 **Who is the meanest sub you ever had at school.**

 **(I actually had a sub named Mrs. Ratcliff. WTF? Bad signals already.)**

 **(And other actually said out loud. "How come I keep making kids cry" That was after she made a kid cry.**

 **XD**

 **Who is the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you at school?**


	15. Train Rides Pt 2

**Yay! District 4, 5, and 6 train rides! Sorry for splitting them into four parts. ;(**

Shelly Smith- 12

I get out of the room after my goodbye to mom and Alicia. I am eagerly awaiting the reaping recap, as I want to see who I compete against. I know the boy from 3 is 13, so that is a good start for an ally.

Adrian, my older, stronger district partner is here too, as well our escort, Wally, using some… thing? Whatever, he is using it for his green hair. I run up to the line of seafood, because Adrian has it already.

I munch on the crawfish and sit down. I make sure to eat silently, because nobody likes a loud eater! I AM TALKING ABOUT YOU WALLY!

Well… he sure is eating loudly.

"Can you stop!" yells Adrian, who seems annoyed, same as I.

"What?" asks Wally.

He just sighs. "Nothing. Sorry, loud eaters are one of my pet peeves."

We get annoyed as Wally goes back to eating his crawfish, now spitting food out of his mouth! District 12's former escort Effie, come in here and teacher Wally some manners!

"Go to your room!" I yell.

"Why?" he asks.

"NOW!"

He starts to cry and runs to his room. Adrian laughs a bit.

"Now I feel bad!" I say.

"I do a bit, but that was funny a 12-year-old was able to make a grown man cry and go to his room like a child." He says.

"Ya, I guess…" I say.

I get up without warning and run to Wally's room.

I pound on the door, trying to make Wally let me in.

"Wally, I am sorry!" I say.

The door opens, and…. Now he looks happy. What? Ah, whatever.

"We have to watch the reaping recaps everybody! Adrian, Shelly, chop chop! Now!" Wally says.

I agree, and I sit down on a very nice couch, and Wally now knows not to chew so loudly this time, so at least he will not be yelled at by Adrian, and then be told to go to his room by me.

Jeez, am I that mean or something.

Whatever, because the District 1 Reapings are being shown to Adrian and me. A girl is reaped, but obviously a girl volunteers in her place. It is not her sister, that is for sure, because District 1 views the games differently from District 4. What strikes me as odd is that she has brown hair. Does District 1 get tired of the blondes? Or the past ten years have changed the district? Whatever. A boy that looks ready to go volunteers and is eyeing someone that I can not make out. Is he reassuring a friend he will be Okay? The names for the duo are Clara and Fireopal. Best to steer clear of them.

"We should never go near them!" I say.

"I don't know…." Adrian says.

"Why?" I ask.

"I actually want to join the careers, it will help me in the long run." He replies.

"Remember Weldar? We had to watch that at school." I say.

"Ya, but I cannot rearm landmines, so some bow expert won't be able to somehow find a way to blow up the supplies. I know it sounds very risky, but the risk is something I will take." He says. Ok, get yourself killed I guess, but the boy is strong. He will put a huge dent in the careers if they ever try to betray him, so I do not have much worry for him.

"Good luck anyway though." I say.

"Thanks-" he says.

"Quiet, District 2 is here!" Wally says.

He is correct, as District 2 is upon us. A girl is reaped, any another girl is quick to replace her. Wait… she is 14! I thought it would be a strong 18-year-old, but I guess not. She is Nova. I cannot underestimate people, because she must be good. The boy is stronger than the girl, and I sink in fear. Just my rotten luck being reaped! I will die here!

"So, I can also with those four…." Adrian says.

He then goes blank- and now looks lost in though. Weird….

"Hello?" I say.

"Oh! Sorry! Just thinking a bit!" he says quickly.

"Ok…." I say.

District 3 is next. I have to pay attention to who it is, because I saw the boy from 3 in the screen, and he is 13 years old, so…. Duh. I at first see the girl. OK, just an average- wait, what? A 12-year-old girl volunteered? What the heck was that. And from the look on her face, she did not mean it! What was that then? I guess I might never know. The boy, Cyrus, I won't have troubles remembering now, is a blonde boy. The screen cuts from Epsilon, the girl, and focuses on him. What happened? Nothing likely, but whatever.

"Two young ones…" sighs Adrian. "They won't last too long."

"I want to ally with the boy, and rude!" I say.

"Oh, sorry!" he says in his defense.

The screen shows us, and I see myself cry. Adrian volunteers.

"Sirena…" mutters Adrian.

"Pardon? Who is Sirena?" I ask.

"Nothing." Frowns Adrian.

"Ya. Sure." I say.

I know there is something else, but this could be very personal, so it is better not to be rude and question it like that.

Next though is District 5. The girl seems normal and looks afraid. Like me. I notice I am like the only one who cried so far. Will I seem weak? Probably, but I forcefully push the though away from my mind. The boy seems happy. Is he accepting his death or something? Is he a pyscho? Does he love killing or something? Oh no!

"The boy may be a threat…" mutters Adrian.

"His name is Tim. The girl is Alyssa." I say.

"I don't really want to learn the names of them. It will make it harder to kill people in the end anyway…" he replies. I agree and look back to the screen.

It is District 6 time, and a girl named Hope is reaped. The girl is shaking but is fine for now. The boy looks tough! Daniel is one to watch out for!

"The boy looks tough!" I say, not wanting to say his name, just for Adrian. Because I am so nice.

The district of lumber is next, and a weaker girl is reaped. Wait- I have no right to say that! Who was the one crying? Me! Whatever, the boy is reaped. Good thing they are not muscle monsters, that would be tragic!

Wally seems to shake his head. "Elle is the name of my wife."

"Ew! Now that sounds a bit weird!" I say. "Oh, sorry! Never mind."

I only said that because I thought he wanted to date Elle or something!

"Hmph…" he mutters. Sorry!

Next is District 8, and a spoiled brat girl gets called up, acting like a mayor's kid is unable to get reaped! Wrong! The boy looks strong. Truly a threat, but I cannot overestimate either. Jessamyn is the spoiled one, and Cade is the strong one.

"The boy may get sponsors…" I say.

"Ya, that is what we should try to do." Adrian says.

Next is District 9. Crud. The girl looks like she can do damage, and the boy is built like a tank! I shudder and hide myself in the blanket. Holy crap!

"Damn boy!" Adrian says.

"I know!" I say.

Next is District 10. A 14-year-old is reaped. Her name is Star. This girl also may be a badass. The boy is Star's brother, named Galen, and he volunteered. Oh crap! He looks strong though.

"That was nice of him to volunteer to go with her."

"Merlin… Sirena… Caspian…." Says some voice from Adrian I can barely hear. I ignore it and see District 11. The girl is the mayor's daughter, and she looks not that well fed for her position. The boy- oh no! NO! He only has one leg! That is upsetting and sad! This boy will not last long. It is selfish, but my odds are better due to it.

"The boy will not last long." Adrian says, shaking his head.

Finally it is District 12, and the girl looks far prettier than one would think for the district. Her name is Aurora. The boy is another volunteer. He volunteers for a friend. His name is Caspian.

It is done, so I make some mental notes about them, and carry on with my day.

I am so dead!

 **Tim Harrison- 17**

"This- THIS is the train room!" I say, happily.

"Yeah, I know…" mutter Alyssa next to me.

"How are you not excited? I know I am!" I say.

"Maybe it is the fact that we are going into death games." Alyssa says. So? Who cares? The games are really cool, and she must not know what cool is then.

"Go Tim!" I hear a voice say. What was that?

Oh, it is Liana, our escort. She looks stupid, but at least someone else likes the games.

"You people are weird…" Alyssa says.

"Says the one that does not like the games!" I say.

"Silence!" snaps Liana. "The reaping recaps are on!"

"Sorry." I say, as I look at District 1. A girl is reaped with brown hair. Her name is Clara. I remember Clara! The 54th games, and she had orange hair! She was 15th, before her partners betrayed her! The last career with brown hair was Marvel of the 74th games. The boy has blonde hair, which is normal for the district. Barely anyone does not have it, if you watched the games of course, you would know that.

"They look strong!" Alyssa says.

"I know! But we can take them down like Van!" I reply.

"Van?" Alyssa asks.

"How do you not know? She was 8th in 65th games, which Finnick won. She got put into a trap which was near impossible to escape!" I say. Duh.

"Yes child! Geez, you got to know these things!" says Liana.

"What the fuck? Why is everyone attacking me?" asks Alyssa.

"I wonder." I say.

Next is District 2. A 14-year-old girl volunteers. Wait- the last female younger than 15 is Flora from the 47th games. Well, for careers anyway. Her name is Nova. The boy, Corbel volunteers, and looks a lot stronger. He reminds me of Cato. So he might die at the last hurdle, but history might not repeat itself this time, but it is something to think about.

"The boy is trouble." Alyssa says.

"The girl is not." I say. Flora died 3rd, so hopes for Nova are not the highest.

Next is District 3. The place is fool of gloom, like most of the time. A girl volunteers. Then she is nervous. What even happened? I wonder… oh well. Epsilon won't be a big threat. Neither would Cyrus, the boy, who has blonde hair.

"OK. I can live with that duo." Alyssa says, shaking still. I feel like the couch could shake because of that or something.

Next up in line is District 4. The land of the salty air. A girl is reaped, and she starts crying. That is a common trend with 12-year-old tributes. The boy is a volunteer and reassures someone he will be Ok. Actually, of the non-career districts, 4 is the most volunteered one.

"The boy may be a threat!" yells Alyssa.

"No need to be so rudely loud!" yells Liana. Oh yeah, she exists.

"You are yelling louder than me- oh, forget it!" Alyssa says.

I for one am a bit annoyed with Liana but staying on her good side means sponsors.

We then watch ourselves getting reaped. I look stronger than Alyssa of course, but whatever.

District 6 is after 5, and a girl is reaped, as always. She looks scared, but she is able to hold it together pretty well. The boy looks tough, showing a tough face at the cameras. Some try that, but it does not work. For me, it does not. For Alyssa, it does.

"Wimp…" Liana says to Alyssa.

Alyssa then gets up and straight up slaps her. I howl with laughter.

Liana get up and runs back to her room, complaining that that slap, "ruined her makeup"

"Thank god!" Alyssa says.

District 7 is next, looking tough as most do, because of their axe work. I cannot say the same for the two tributes, as they are not full of muscle, mostly the girl, Elle. The boy, Thad, looks more tough.

"Thank god, not a tough guy!" says Alyssa.

"Ya, because District 7 is the leader in victors, beside 1, 2, and 4." I tell her.

District 8 follows 7, and the place looks colorful. A girl is reaped, and she seems spoiled… but, she is another mayor's child. The boy, Cade, looks stronger.

"That boy looks kind of hot…" mutters Alyssa.

"You may not pull an Everlark!" I say to her.

"I won't!" she says. Cade is not good-looking!

District 9 is next. The girl, Ceres, looks good enough. But the boy overshadows her completely. Holy. Fuck. He looks way to big for this. Rigged, unfair. I remember Thresh… not a good sight for Clove…

Alyssa gets up at this point, and she hides behind the couch.

"Grow a pair." I say.

"Wait, what-"

"Quiet, District 10 is starting." I say.

Star, the girl, is reaped, but might be a badass, I can see it in her eyes. The boy is a volunteer. The first time since the 55th games actually! His name is Galen and might be a threat.

"I respect him!" Alyssa says, getting back onto the couch.

"Sure." I say. Cool I guess, but I do not care to much about it though.

Another mayor kid? That is what is happening in District 11, the next one shown, and a starving mayor kid is reaped. Is 11 really that bad in shape? A boy with one leg volunteers. I sigh, knowing he won't last long. No one ever did with a lost limb.

"The boy is done for…" I mutter. Alyssa nods in agreement.

Finally, it is District 12. Finally, the last girl is reaped. She looks different from most from 12 but is fine in the games. The boy is a volunteer and looks ready to go.

"There we go." I say, walking back to my room.

 **Daniel Hawker- 17**

"Dammit!" I say, while Hope, my partner, looks at me.

"What?" she asks.

"I ran into a pole, again!" I say. "I never had this problem until today!"

"Oh, you were that boy who ran into a pole." Hope says, slapping herself in the head.

"Whatever!" I huff, sitting down. "Where is Anastasia anyway?"

"Right here!" says a voice. Anastasia.

"Sorry! I need to be here earlier! Oops! Oh well, time to watch the reapings." Anna says in a bubbly voice.

Once District 1 starts, I turn to Hope, who looks… focused? Way more determined than the reaping. Anyway, a girl named Clara volunteers. I know she will be a huge threat to everyone's life. Noteworthy she is not a blonde like most people in District 1 are. The boy has the famous District 1 blonde hair. But he looks… messy? Maybe he is an orphan? I don't know.

"They can't be too hard, there are many ways to beat a career!" Hope says, looking determined. What is this girl? Some kind of warrior powered person?

"There are many ways careers can beat you!" I say, sweating a bit.

"Just beat them first." Hope says.

"Whatever…" I mutter.

District 2 is next here! The girl is not that strong looking, while the boy is a strong man. They both are volunteers, so it is weird seeing a 14-year-old volunteer.

"Threats!" I say. Hope just nods, looking bored. She is getting different from what she was earlier today, at least I know that much.

We are on to District 3. The girl is a volunteer… wait, why did she? She looks instantly nervous. Did she not want to? Sometimes orphans may be told just to volunteer because nobody loves them, or so I heard at least. The boy seems a bit weak, but strong for his age, so he seems good for now.

"Good thing they are young, and not a bunch of strong 18-year-olds!" I say happily. Well, not too happily, because they are still VERY young people.

"Ya, it will make getting home a lot easier!" she says.

The next people pass on so quickly. A 12-year-old from four, a volunteer boy is also from 4, a shaky wreck from 5, a boy who looks excited from 5, another nervous girl from 7, a strongish boy from 7, a spoiled looking girl from 8, a very strong boy from 8, a nice girl from 9, a beast from 9, a pair of brother and sister from 10, a hungry mayor's daughter from 11, a kid with only one leg from 11, a pretty girl from 12, and a middle class boy from 12.

Some of them were volunteers. I decided to forget the names to make the end goal easier, but they were Clara, her partner, the pair from 2, girl from 3, boy from 4, boy from 9, boy from 10, boy from 11, and boy from 12.

"We now are arriving in the capitol!" says an intercom voice. Hope and I rush to the windows and start happily waving to the crowds. I am faking it of course, but sponsors will help, so I need to look like I want to be here.

We are taken out of the train as it stops, and all 24 tributes are being escorted to a booth. What is this?

My question may be answered as Snow walks up, old Snow is here!

He taps on his microphone, trying to get our attention.

The crowd is now dead silent.

"Welcome, all 24 tributes. We stand here today, not only for an 85-year anniversary of the Dark Days, but also the 10-year anniversary for when the second rebellion failed as well. It is an honor to have you all here today. We added something to the days of the games. For the rest of the day, you will stand in your booths, and yours fans will come up to you, and this is a chance to get sponsors. You will converse with the capitol today. That is enough from me, so now go talk to your favorite tributes!" Snow says.

People, not tributes-

"HIIIII!"

Shit. Today will be a rough day today….

 **Ok! Here we go!**

 **I decided to do something different, because come on, the rides were just repeating, and it got boring. So I added a day where tributes interact with the capitol. On the second games, only a couple will get a POV on the rides, so lesson learned! I promise! XD So watch everyone else awkwardly have to talk to capitol people!**

 **(Also, yes there will be another one.)**

 **Question time:**

 **What is your fav SYOT? (mine is Icicle Power's Flames)**

 **Also, Shadow gets 1,000 sponsor points. I would never have tried to reupload this after it would not upload if not for Shadow, so GG!**

 **YOY!**

 **Also, one more thing!**

 **Say you are here. I am checking to see who is reading. OK? Good!**


	16. Meet The Capitol Pt 1

**Our next chapter! Also, poor everyone!**

Elle Spruce- 15

Ugh, go away, go away!

I am upset that we are forced to talk to these creeps! The capitol has some weird people!

"Elle!" some random lady with orange hair and pink skin says.

"Hello?" I say.

"You look weak! You are from 7, we need stronger people!" the weird lady says.

"W-why?" I say. What is wrong with this lady.

"I want to see an axe expert. Not a puny piece of shi-" she says before I interrupt her.

"Go away lady. You are weird!" I say. I really do not like being around people, and people like her are part of the reason. Also, who cares? The capitol likes the death of poor kids, and then they say it is an honor. What?

A boy kisses me. EW!

A boy who looks 15-years-old has just laid his lips on me, while I am in shock.

"Hey honey bunches!" The flirty boy says.

"Umm… hi…" What, why did he kiss me!

"Do not be shy, I will make you feel all better!" he says. I disagree, very much in fact! Go away please!

He tries to kiss me again, but I avoid it. I would kick or hurt him, but I am weak, and I need to not be painted in a bad light. But…. it really is so, so tempting though! Why am I thinking of this?

"Umm… go, because people need a turn!" I say. "Ya, that is it!"

"OK, here is my number!" he says, writing on a piece of paper, and hands me the number and leaves. I quickly throw it out, because…. Well… he needs to go away! I know for sure that number will not be called!

I huff as some more people try to talk to me.

 **Cade Jones- 18**

Stop!

This weird lady is grabbing my muscles, by a child! Well, the little muscle I have… but it is still awkward!

"Ooh, young man-" she says before I interrupt.

"I got to… eat these fries!" I say. I look down the line of booths, and see Nova, Cyrus, and Shelly eating the fries while looking upset at the capitol people. I relate to them, and these people are weird! How cruel of Snow!

I eat the fries, and the lady goes to Mada. Speaking of him, he, Clara, Fireopal, Corbel, and Adrian seem to be the most popular, having a very long line of people wanting to get up close and personal to talk to their favorite tribute.

"Cade!" says a young voice. My heart melts a tiny bit when I see they are only 3.

"Yes?" I say.

"Will you sign my shirt?" The little girl asks.

"Ok!" I say, grabbing some marker and writing her name on my shirt. It would be weird if I died, then she has the name of some random dead kid. She would feel weird I guess-

"CADE!"

Crap.

 **Mada Grainel- 18**

I am shocked to see a little kid rush up to poor Cade, and he does not look happy.

"Hey, Mada!" says a voice. But it is not a capitol accent.

I whip around to see Ceres, my district partner. We made really good friends on the train, and she is not nearly as scared of me as she was before.

"Yes?" I ask, getting some of the fries.

"Wan-" she says before I interrupt.

"Hold that thought. Look, it is fries, made from potatoes. Who makes the potatoes?" I ask her.

"Us!" she says.

"Ya, continue." I say back to my partner.

"Want to be in an alliance?" she asks. "We did make good friends, and it would be nice to talk to someone…" she says.

Why not? I am stronger, so she will not do way to much actually.

"Yes." I say.

"MADA!" I hear a voice, not Ceres say.

"Hi?" I ask the voice. Oh yeah, we had to do some fan thing or whatever.

"Can you sign my autograph book, my sunglasses, my journal-" she says, blabbing on about what I should sign.

It takes forever, but I sign it all. All. 100. Things.

 **Sorry for how short they are. But these will just be little fun skits before the chariot rides!**

 **Alliances:**

 **Ceres and Mada.**

 **Questions:**

 **What is your favorite district?**

 **I will ask again this question, but how long do you think your tribute will last.**


	17. Meet the Capitol Pt 2

**Here we go again you idiots! JK. But for real though, thank you for reading. You are now my dad. So here we go! By the way, I still need the check that you are still reading from Corbel, Nova, Hope, Ceres, Aurora, and Caspian! So tell me you are still reading!**

Galen Ray- 18

I am swamped with these annoying people.

All I hear right now is "Galen, how nice of you to volunteer." "Galen, so cool!" "Galen!"

It is so fucking annoying.

Some random lady comes around, and hugs me, then goes up to Star.

"You are weak little girl-"

"WHAT?" I say.

"What, darling?" asks the old lady. Oh no, I am not putting up with this bullshit!

"You want to call Star weak-" I say before Star straight up bitchslaps her in the face.

"WAH!" cries the old women.

"Who is weak now!" Star yells across the way to the old women, and she throws a fry that lands into her hair. The old women is now crying that her hair is ruined over like one fry, so she must cut all her hair off.

I feel like I might die laughing.

I know we will be allies anyway, so…

 **Bella Sage- 16**

"I need more fries…" I mutter to myself, seeing everyone eating fries at this point. I grab another handful. I love the food here! This is the only good thing… I just want to go home to my siblings, pull out these amazing fries, and we all laugh over how good it.

 _You have to win to get these fries for Faith, for all of them!_

I sigh, and I turn to my district partner. Basil Augustus. The one-legged kid who volunteered for his certain death.

"Basil!" I say to him when this boy is creepily staring at me.

"Yes?" he says, looking like he is stumbling a bit, he only has one crutch after all, so it would be harder to move around.

"Want to ally?" I ask him.

"Sure…" he says, looking uneasy about it.

"I won't betray you if that if what you are thinking." I say.

 **Aurora Copperwood- 15**

I am trying to get attention from Caspian, but I cannot, as an old man seems attracted to him.

"Don't love him dear!" I hear a voice say.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"You know, do not love him… remember what happened last time to Katniss and Peeta?"

"You cannot tell me what to do…" I mutter.

Is she right?

 **MORE SHORT SKITS! Chariot rides are the next in the list!**

 **Question time:**

 **Who is your least favorite, besides Corbel, because most of you say that.**

 **Who do you think will win! Though you do not have much clues, so XD**


	18. Chariot Rides

**Hello again! It is now time to start the real pre-games! Hope you enjoy our snake seeing our tributes.**

President Snow's POV.

Finally. The victims have arrived at the chariots. What did the stylists do this year? I banned fire, so Katniss may never live on. I smirk a bit as I wait on stage for my second speech.

I know right now the guy who works as the chariot man has told the tributes to go on their chariots.

Loud music starts blaring loudly, and the first chariot comes out.

Clara has a bit of new hair, having her brown be replaced with gold, and I know it is not dyed, so she still has brown hair. Anyway, they are dressed as a king and queen, with Fireopal having a king's crown, having jewels all over it. Clara also has a dress. The crowd roars with please, loving the costume the pair from 1 have.

The second chariot is next, with Corbel and Nova kind of looking like Cato and Clove's costume. They are going for a Greek look, to which they pull off. I admit, it looks stupid to see Nova trying to look tough.

District 3 is next and… they look dumb. Like all of them. But Epsilon accidentally shouts. "Pearland!" for some reason, while Cyrus is waving, looking bored. They are dressed as phones, and they look silly. Epsilon is pressing the nine button.

District 4… Shelly is showing too much skin for a 12-year-old. She is dressed as a childlike mermaid, with her stomach showing, with her hair being pulled back into a niceish hairstyle. Boys her age think she looks pretty. Adrian has a trident, and is dressed as a… what is that actually? Time to fire that guy… he does not look like anything, except some weird man looking thing.

District 5 is the next shown to the capitol, and they have little buzz lights around them, and they are sparkling. Tim looks happy- I actually love the kid a bit. He loves the games, a reason I like district 1 and 2. He knows how to charm a crowd. Alyssa is huffing a bit, not liking her district partner. Tim is a charmer, while Alyssa is a bit of a downer, I guess.

There is nothing stopping me from laughing when I see Daniel and Hope upset being dressed as tires of all things. I overheard Daniel say he had a brother named Tire to Hope, so this makes it a lot better!

I sigh with district 7. Trees, again! But Elle is dressed as a spruce tree, while Thad is wisteria. That is kind of cool I guess, since of their last names. Thad looks a bit happy, while Elle looks nervous, for the 100th time.

District 8…. You got to be fucking kidding me. Cade and Jessamyn are actually… dressed as balls…. Of yarn. They are stumbling, and barely even fit, while Jessamyn almost falls.

With district 9… they are dressed as wine. Why did this happen? Mada is like the big beer, while Ceres is the little beer. I like wine, but really? Mada and Ceres get tons and tons of roses.

This again?

District 10 are dressed as cows… I laugh so hard, I love when this happens? I see Star just shake her head, wanting to hide, while Galen looks pissed. Too bad kid, nothing you can do about the capitol!

District 11 has the same problem as 8. They are dressed as fat apples! Bella is green, and Basil is red. Bella looks ready to die now, while Basil tries to be charming for sponsors.

Since I banned fire… back to basics. Back to the awful coal mining. Yes, that is what Aurora and Caspian are dressed like.

The chariots come to an abrupt stop. I clear my throat.

"Again, welcome tributes! Welcome to the 1st Revamped Hunger Games. It is a true honor to meet you all. I hope you enjoy your stay here at the capitol. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor. The crowd erupts once more.

I don't mean anything I said.

 **Ok, time for the real fun to begin shortly! Next chapter! I am awful at chariot rides, so that is why this was short.**

 **Questions:**

 **Which costume would you wear?**

 **What costume would you NEVER wear?**

 **What is your favorite game franchise?**


	19. Training Day 1

**Here we go! Training day 1! I still need a confirmation from Ceres, Caspian, Nova, and Aurora!**

Mada Grainel- 18- District 9

We are eating our pancakes. We locked our escort, who I forgot their name somehow, in their room- I do not even know their gender! What the heck?

"Do we have a plan for today?" a voice pipes up. Ceres, of course.

"Train. What else?" I say.

"I was just asking…" she says.

"Sorry." I say.

"It is fine." She says, before looking up from her plate. "What should we train with?" she says. This just occurred to me, but what do we use? I don't have a real clue actually. I volunteer, and I act a bit stupid.

"Scythe? Sickle?" I say. "After all, they are the district 9 weapon of choice. Like 2 and their swords, and 1 with their spear, 4 with their trident, and 7 with their axes." I say.

"Yup! I work on the grains, so I do know how to use a scythe and sickle." She replies.

"Same here." I say.

"You know." She says. "We have a lot in common."

"Like what?" I ask.

"We both love pancakes!" she says, pointing to my large plate of pancakes.

"I saw you stuffing your mouth with fries!" I say.

"Whatever…' huffs Ceres.

"We should go. We have to train of course." I say.

As we walk to elevator, we hear our escort scream some more.

We laugh as we are now going down the elevator, and then a moment later we arrive to the training room. The careers, Cyrus, Shelly, Adrian, Bella, Basil, Epsilon, and us two are the only ones here.

A while later, and Caspian and Aurora are finally here, and the man, who replaced Atala I heard, named Harry. Really? Anyway, Harry starts to talk to us. "In two weeks, you will go into the games, with **23** of you dying. Only **1** will get out alive. Who that is will depend on what you do in these 3 days. For stations, I recommend survival stations. Poison can kill you even better than a sword may. Also, there will be a test on day 2. You may go." He says, and Ceres and I are off.

"We should go with…" Ceres says. "Scythes?"

"Yes!" I say.

We walk over to the scythe station, and I happily grab a scythe, and I start swinging. The dummy's head flew off, and I start wondering.

Will I do that to one of the tributes?

 **Alyssa Kent- 16- District 5**

Crap! I do not have a clue on what do here! I am mindlessly wandering, wondering which station to go to…

OK, knives are common weapons, appearing in everything, minus the one with the maces, that is what Tim told me. He is a nerd in the games, so I guess that is good.

I also wonder… is Liana trying to make sure I get no sponsors? She hates me to death, and I would not put it past Liana anyway.

I go to the knife station.

"Darn it!" says a voice. I turn around, and see the boy from 6, Daniel I think, accidentally slashing his finger open, then miss the dummy's neck, slashing nothing.

I then take a slash, hitting it.

"Here, let me show you." I say. I then show him the slashing technique I used.

He thanks me, then does it my way, and the right way.

"Thank you!" Daniel says.

"Your welcome!" I say.

I then try to throw knives, which I do OK to a degree. I am about to go to the survival skills station, but Daniel puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Do you want to be in an alliance?" Daniel asks.

Hmmm….

"Yes!" I say, earning a look from a few people.

I have an ally!

 **Nova Blackthorn- 14- District 2**

I head to the knife station.

I am actually pretty good with knives, so I feel like I should use these in the arena.

"Nova!" I hear a voice says. "Come here!"

"Ok?" I say, confused.

I see three people starting at me. Clara. Fireopal. Corbel.

I walk over to them, and Clara starts talking.

"You are only 14." She says.

"Yes." I say. So?

"We are not sure if we should let you in or not. So we came up with a criteria. First of all, you must score an 8 in training. Second, you must kill someone in the bloodbath. It does not sound really good, but it is what it is." She says.

"Oh, ok…" I say.

I want to be in the pack, and this is my chance!

I walk up to the knife training station, and I start doing great here. I see Alyssa and Daniel start shaking hands, looking to have allied.

I hope I can have allies.

 **Shelly Smith- 12- District 4**

I want to go to the knife station. But there is a lot of people over there, including the girl from 2. I avoid it.

I turn around and my eyes are fixed on the boy from 3. Cyrus. The very person I wanted as I ally, once I looked at the screen waiting for Alicia and mom to come and visit me…

I stop thinking about them, and walk over to the tracking station, which I notice has our shoe size on it. That is neat. But this is not the time to admire shoe size, so I walk over casually, and see Cyrus is looking at the shoe size of Corbel.

"Are you really looking at the career's shoe size?" I ask as I look for Adrian's just in case he is around, so I can work with him for a little bit.

"Yes. I if I know it is them, I will not go this way." He says simply.

"Oh, maybe I should do that. By the way, I am Shelly. I also was… sneaky, and saw you were thirteen before I was supposed to. Since we are both young, want to ally?" I ask him.

"Yes!" he says. "I was thinking the same exact thing!"

We then shake hands, and start talking.

 **Caspian Bronzethorn- 15- District 12**

I am staring. Look away. But I cannot.

I shake my head. I volunteered for Reed, and to help her, so what have I got to lose.

I go back to trying to use my spear. I see Fireopal deciding against coming here. He go to the machete station, and does awesome…

Crap! He is great with range and close combat. I try not to think about Fireopal with arrows and a machete in the arena.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Aurora asks from behind me.

"Yes… well, not really. I am just thinking about Fireopal with arrows and a machete in the arena." I say.

Aurora winces.

"Not something I want to see-"

CRASH!

What was that?

I hear loud screaming, followed by a yell of sorrow.

I see what happened.

 _Poor girl…_ That is what I think when I see Epsilon's foot crushed. She is trashing and crying, while Corbel keeps yelling sorry.

The axe rack that Corbel was using smashed and fell apart, and it crushed Epsilon's foot.

 **Epsilon Hopperson- 12- District 3**

CRAP! Holy crap, this HURTS! Ow!

Corbel keep yelling sorry. An axe rack fell and smashed my foot!

"It… was… not… y-you-yo-yoooo-f-a-fault…."

That is all I remember before I black out.

 **Thad Wisteria- 15- District 7**

"Ok tributes, time for lunch!" Harry says.

I sigh and start walking. I am trying to use a hatchet, which I am doing pretty well… but Harry said lunch. So that is what we have to do.

I try to find Elle, which I do.

"What are you eating?" I ask her, pulling up a chair and I sit down in it.

"A tuna sandwich…." Elle says, looking off to the side. I see Shelly and Adrian stuff it down their mouth. Tuna is a fish, so they know it must be good. I go up and get one, and it tastes wonderful.

"Good, right?" I say.

"Thad, Elle!" a voice says sometime later.

I turn around, surprised to see Cyrus staring at us.

"You have to know something about each other. Ask your escort for the truth, just in case if I am wrong…" he says.

What is this?"

"You guy are-"

"LUNCH BREAK OVER!"

"Shit…" Cyrus mutters.

What was that about?

 **Basil Augustus- 17- District 11**

Mada and I share a glance as Bella and Ceres are talking to each other.

"Mada, what do you think they are talking about?" I ask him.

"I don't know. Ceres wants to expand our ally selection, so we may have to end up in a big alliance…" Mada says.

"That is good. More up against the careers." I say.

"Mada! Basil! Come here!" Bella says, and with my one crutch, I weakly make it over there.

"Let me guess, you want us all to be in an alliance?" I ask.

"You betcha!" says Ceres.

"Ok. More people against the careers!" I say again.

"They are still better than us." Bella says. "Maybe we need 1 or 2 more people.

From the corner of my eye, I see Jessamyn stare at us, then shake her head.

Does she want to ally? Maybe I can ask tomorrow.

"Go back to your tribute floors." Says Harry, and we are released.

 **Alliances:**

 **Ceres, Mada, Bella, Basil**

 **Cyrus, Shelly**

 **Fireopal, Clara, Corbel**

 **Caspian, Aurora**

 **So there we go! Day 1 is done of training!**

 **Questions:**

 **Who's POV do you want to see next?**

 **This is random, but I needed another question. Do you have Minecraft for the Xbox 1? That is literally what my friend say for random questions, so here we are!**


	20. Training Day 2

**Training Day 2 baby!**

Fireopal Smith- 18- District 1

We just started training, and I start slashing throats of dummies with my machete, and then I run to shoot a dummy in the eye. I smirk, knowing I have a big chance to win.

"Tributes, it is time for your required exercise. We only have 1."

Ok, but I would rather train. I frown.

"The challenge is an obstacle course. It contains things you that are part of training for the games. First up, Fireopal Smith."

I walk up, and Clara gives me a nod.

I see the first obstacle is a rope, and I climb it, but I nearly slip once. A groan as I realize there was a rock wall. That would be easier!

I walk through a crawling maze. Ok, I crawl. I think this is for directions, so you know where you go or something. I am not really that sure, but it seems like that is what it is.

I make it out of there. Shelly would have an advantage, she is small! I get out and see I must solve three questions on the editable plants thing. Good thing I tried a bit of it. I know the supplies will not last forever.

I solve 2 out of 3 correctly, and I am forced to do it again.

I do it correctly this time. Thank god!

Finally, I must get past the trainers swinging clubs at me. I dodge it nicely. I press the button at the end to signal that I have finished.

I get impressed looks from Clara and Corbel, with Nova just looking on. She no doubt wants to prove herself.

 **Adrian Dunbar- 17- District 4**

Shit.

"No outliers aloud, unless you score an 8 or higher, and kill someone in the bloodbath." Corbel says.

"Ok."

I know I must prove myself.

I get ready to start, as my name was just called.

"Ready, set, go!" says Harry.

I force myself to the rock-climbing wall, going up quickly. I need to look good.

I then crawl through the crawling maze, and I realize I get roadblocked. I am stuck for a second, but then I find my way.

I jump off the stairs, going to the plants…. That I did not train for that much. I was using tridents and spears most of the time, so…

"This one?" I say to myself.

I get 1 right. I do it again and get all of them right, much to my relief.

I run up and catch myself as a trainer trips me, and I jump up and press the button. I earn a good look from Nova, but that is not what I need.

I need to do better.

 **Tim Harrison- 17- District 5**

"Tim Harrison, you may go and start."

I run up to the rope. If you watched the 15th games, which you should by the way, you would know that rope was easily climbed by Ninja, well his real name is Merlin. But anyway…

I go to the maze. Wow! That is cool, because remember the 10th games? Corn maze arena!

I shake the thought off.

Crap. I am stuck.

I groan and turn around. This is hard for older tributes. We are bigger, so we do not fit as well.

I just shrug it off. I know the plants by heart, because I remember when tributes ate these when Haymitch won.

I finally fun faster than the guys could swing the clubs. I love being fast!

I smirk as I run to the treadmill. I am such a badass.

 **Aurora Bronzethorn- 15- District 12**

"Tributes, you may look at the times you made during the course." Harry says.

I realize that the list is 24th-1st. That is cool. Who won?

24th- Epsilon- 17:56. Poor girl! Her foot was broken!

23rd- Mada- 13:01. He was slowed down.

22nd- Basil- 11:29. Only one leg…

21st- Alyssa- 8:56. Huh I thought we would see a bit better.

20th- Galen- 7:59. He is 18, and bigger…

19th- Elle- 7:43

18th- Jessamyn- 7:30

17th- Cade- 7:12

16th- Bella- 7:02

So those are the worst 9. Cade and Bella still have good times.

15th- Caspian- 6:40. Oh. I thought he would rank higher.

14th- Cyrus- 6:39.

13th- Daniel- 6:21

12th- Thad- 6:00

11th- Star- 5:55

10th- Aurora- 5:42. Yay! Top 10!

9th- Ceres- 5:38

8th- Clara- 5:20

7th- Fireopal- 4:59

6th- Hope- 4:46

5th- Tim- 4:32

4th- Adrian- 4:29

3rd- Nova- 4:22

2nd- Corbel- 4:10

What! What! How! I did not know she was that fast!

1st- Shelly- 3:49. She is small and quick, how did I not except that! Cyrus high-fives her, and they happily talk about her score.

"Ok…" I say to myself. "Need improvement." I say, walking to the bow and arrow.

 **Bella Sage- 16- District 11**

I frown to myself. 16th. Ugh.

I feel like I could have done better. At least I did not do as bad as Epsilon. What actually happened? Ceres and I do not trust Corbel. I have been getting along with her quite well.

I go to the throwing knives station.

I have been doing good here. They are important. They are common. I see Ceres walk up to me.

"I think Corbel knocked the axe rack down on purpose." Ceres says.

"Probably." I say. It makes my odds higher, so I won't complain.

Ok, I have a right to complain.

"I can usually see if someone is doing something wrong. It is like a second nature." Ceres says.

As she leaves, I think something.

Too bad she will die. But I am not afraid to betray.

 **Galen Ray- 18- District 10**

I see Star walking over to the girl from 7. Hell, I think? Ell? Elle? Ya. That.

I have to get her away. Having her and her brother, which they kind of look like, even though they are not, will make protecting Star way harder.

I walk up to them.

"Get. Away. NOW!" I say.

Elle starts to tear up and runs off crying.

"What the fuck was that!" yells Star at me. What did I do?

"What?" I ask.

"I was making friends with her? Am I not allowed to have friend- y- you- dictator!" yells Star back, kicking my shin.

Ow!

"Am I too protective?" I mutter, going to say sorry to Elle. No alliances though, so ya.

 **Cade Jones- 18- District 8**

"17th…" I mutter, looking at the 7:12.

I am 18, and bigger, and that slows us down. Looking between Mada and Shelly helps me know this further.

I am just trudging along. I am embarrassed…

Balls of yarn. Yarn. YARN! What was our stylists thinking?! They deserve to be kicked in their balls of yarn.

Did… I just do that?

Whatever. I deciding to think logically. I actually thought of asking Cyrus for tips in that. I went to every station and determined my strengths. I am good at survival stations. And a sword, but mostly a bow. I try to use a sword, because bows may remind Snow of what happened.

I wish my partner was better. No offense, but Jessamyn is kind of a bitch. She treats me like a pig!

The mayor's daughter… is there a worse stereotype? No. Okay…

I wish I did have a bit more confidence. Who knows, if I win, I might be famous.

I sigh. That is what Ashlyn would say.

I survey the tributes.

"Bring it on."

 **Hope Camleshan- 16**

I grab a heavy axe. I am not a master like Corbel, but I still do it. Though it is a tad scary on what happened to Epsilon. Corbel is with the swords.

But I am using axes. Knives would most likely be Helena. Simple, and loved. But I want to be more than Helena's sister. Helena is popular, sure, but she ain't a bodybuilder exactly either, so…

I am impressed myself. Good. I need to be good. I need to show them all!

I have some face paint on my cheeks to prove I am not messing around. It is black. I will not look like a tiger, though it is strong and tough.

I smash my axe over the dummies head. I do this to more.

And more.

And more.

MORE!

What am I, a monster?

I want to be my own person, but maybe I am overdoing it just a tad.

 **So sorry for failing you all. I suck, so I am slow.**

 **Questions:**

 **Do you regret ever hurting someone? (If you have.)**

 **What do you think of the last batch of POV's? They will be Clara, Corbel, Cyrus, Daniel, Elle, Jessamyn, Ceres, and Star. Only 3 boys I just realized, XD**

 **Are you a boy or a girl! GASP! Jk, that is a joke.**


	21. Training Day 3

**Here we go! It is the last day of training!**

Daniel Hawker- 16- District 6

We are about to go into the tribute floor. Duh. But I am thinking about how good training went so far. On day 1, I allies and friends with Alyssa. Now I have learned knives better and…

I can't help but wonder. Who will be my victim in the arena? Or who will kill me? To some, it may not matter, but for me.

I hear crying close to me. Hope?

I walk closer to the course of tears.

I see Hope a crumbled mess on the floor, with her hair out of place with her crying. What happened? I inch closer to the door with every step, right as Hope looks up. For a moment we just stare at each other. She gets up instantly.

"I am… trying to be an actor!" she says, fake laughing. It is obviously fake. Something is wrong…

"What is wrong?" I ask.

"Did you not hear me?" Hope says, rolling her… bloodshot eyes.

"Have you even tried to sleep?" I ask.

She sighs. "No."

She then slaps herself in the face and cries again.

"I will never be as good as Helena!" she says. Who the hell is Helena? "I suck at everything!"

"No you don't!" I say. She pauses, slowly turning her head up at me.

"You are just saying that!" she says.

"No."

"Yes."

"NO! Did you see yourself do the axes? This Helena girl may not be that good! Who is Helena anyway?" I ask. For real!

"My sister…" she mutters. "She always is the one everyone loves, and I never get attention or that much love…" Hope says. That is… upsetting. My siblings and I never tried the favorites card.

"So? Prove yourself to everyone!" I say.

"It won't work!" she screams.

"I can!" I say. "Look at me! Your parents may be scums if they prefer one over the other. My family never did that. If you win, show them they should have not ignored you for so long. Ignore them after if you show resent!" I say.

She lets out a small smile. "I dream of it a lot…" she says, looking away and not meeting my gaze.

"Then show them." I say.

"I will she says. I-I can do this! I don't need to push myself to be hard to be my own person! I can do this!" she says, and with that we go out to the training door. Good thing I was able to help her out.

 **Clara Brighton- 18- District 1**

"OWWW! SHIT!" I loud voice says.

I see Fireopal has accidentally shot himself in the hand… how? He is a master with a bow.

"How the fuck did you do that?" I ask. "Only a dumbass would do that and…" Oh yeah. He is my friend and saying that in front of him would be a bit rude.

"Just say it. It's true. That was a bit dumb." Fireopal tells me.

"More than a bit." I say.

"Wow…" he says.

"You told me to talk back and be a smartass!" I yell at him.

He just laughs. "Whatever Clara."

"Whatever Clara." I say in a bit of a mocking tone.

"Where did this attitude come from?" laughs Fireopal.

"I don't know. Sometimes I just like having an attitude." I say.

"This is reminding me of Delly." He says.

That name puts me off. She is the main reason I am here. A smirk appears on my face as I realize I slapped her, and she cried.

Jeez, when did I get so dark?

I just stick to continuing slashing dummies with my sword. I can't but wonder as I see some tributes passing by.

Who here, if any, will be my victim?

 **Cyrus Weldar- 13- District 3**

Urgh! Please don't screw up again self!

Every. Single. Time.

Every time I try to talk to Thad or Elle…. Something happens. Weather is be lunch break, or their escort wanting to make sure one strand of hair is in place, I never get to complete it.

This is annoying!

Kudos to Shelly- she tries to help- but something always happens. I shudder.

They could die without knowing…

I push the thought away from me. Elle is at the editable plants station. It is where I rule.

I start to walk over there. Something will happen. Watch.

"Hey, Elle?" I ask her.

"Yes?" she asks, getting the Nightlock question right with ease. We all know Nightlock.

"I need to tell you something. Ask your escort to be sure though, because I could be wrong." I say.

"What is it?"

"Ask your escort is you and Thad are twins. You have the qualities of a twin brother and sister. The same skin tone, same eyes, also-" I say before she cuts me off.

"Well… we did look the same a bit…" I say.

With a shocked face and murmurs if her dad lied to her, she runs off, pulling Thad along the way.

Good thing it worked….

 **Elle Spruce- 15- District 7**

"Hey! Stop!" Thad says as I drag him to the elevator.

"No!" I say.

"Why are we even going up here!" he says.

"You know what Cyrus was trying to tell us? That we were likely twins, and we should get our escort- uh. I forgot her name, but anyway! We should ask if we are actually twins, and it was not a cruel prank by Cyrus or something." I say.

"OK…." He mutters. "I do not believe it."

He is a doubtful one, I guess.

"Woody!" I yell as the elevator comes to a halt at floor seven.

"Yes?" The crazy man says. "Wait, why are you even here right now?"

"Will you do some research on a DNA and Genetic website to show your family. Cyrus thinks we are twins." I say.

"Sure." He says, loading his computer. "Wait, who is Cyrus?"

"The boy from 3." I say.

"Ok." He says.

"Well, what do we have here?" Woody says.

"You are in fact, twins!" he says, making a gesture to look at the page.

This is… awkward a bit.

But so cool a tiny bit at the same time.

I sigh though.

One of us will have to die.

I think this the whole way through Thad and I making an alliance.

 **Jessamyn Protel- 17- District 8**

"Ew!" I say as the disgusting boy from 6 touches me, while his friend, Alyssa I think, rolls her eyes at me. Whatever.

They leave, and I make a move I wanted to since I saw this.

I want strong allies to protect me. They must! I will demand them! But… I need to act nice and sweeter to them.

I cannot have them reject me.

With a huff, I get up and walk over toward them.

I put on my sweet tone- learned from Polly- and look at who I want to talk to.

Ceres, Mada, Basil, and Bella.

"Ex-excuse me…" I says shyly. Though these people don't look that rich, I need an ally.

"Yes?" Ceres asks.

"M-may. S-sorr-S-Sorry!" I fake stutter. "Sorry… just a bit nervous. Can I join your alliance- I- I'll try to help! I am not useless…" I say.

They all look between each other.

"We will get back to you in 15 minutes, so we can think." Bella says.

Good enough for me, I guess…

 **Ceres Amaranth- 16- District 9**

I lead Mada, Bella, and Basil to a… janitor room? I don't know. Anyway, the point is… Jessamyn.

I know she is just asking to be in the alliance to save herself. She is acting sweet. I repeat those exact words to the trio.

"It was pretty obvious." Basil says.

"No Duh." Bella says.

"Yes." Mada says. "I have an idea. It won't be nice… but that is the Hunger Games for you."

I sigh at one of my best friends.

"What is it?" I ask.

"We should let her in…." Mada says.

"No." Bella says.

"Let me finish. But we kill her in her sleep in the first night." Mada says.

Silence soon follows. None of us _want_ to do it… because it seems rude. But we have to do stuff like this. It is Hunger Games nature.

"Ok." Bella says quickly. "I want to see my brothers and sisters… be safe Faith." She adds the last part pretty quickly. Crap, this reminds me of Farro!

How is he reacting right now?

I don't know, but it is a bit scary to think about. Mada snaps his finger in my face, trying to get my attention.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Should we carry out with the plan?" he asks.

"Ok."

We walk back into the training center, where Jessamyn is throwing a knife, that does not go far.

"Am I accepted?" she asks.

"Yes." I say.

 **Corbel Hearth- 18- District 2**

"Tributes, it is time for lunch!" says Harry.

I just shake my head and go. I do not want to, no way in hell. But… I have to. I was doing so well with axes. The word around the training center is about multiple theories about what happened with Epsilon and I.

Well, dear reader. Yes. Yes, I did.

What I did? Knock the rack down on her foot. I was hoping it would be someone like Mada or Cade, an outlier threat. Tim maybe to. Speaking of Cade… I am starting to ship him and Alyssa. She is eyeing him, and she called him hot. I laugh a bit to myself. They won't get anything. Not when my axe smashes their skull.

Do I feel bad about what I did to Epsilon? No. Not one bit. It sounds heartless…

…but that is what I am. It is getting a bit harder to have no remorse… no! Do not feel remorse or feel bad! This is supposed to stick it to Wythe and Vee! I breath in and out. I might as well cause more trouble.

I throw a hotdog bun at Star. I made it look like Adrian did it.

"What did you do?" says Galen.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Yells a voice.

"Let's play dodgeball with mashed potatoes!" says Nova. "Districts 1,2,3,4,5, and 6 vs 7,8,9,10,11,and 12."

With that, the carnage starts.

 **Star Ray- 14**

It all started once Adrian threw a hotdog bun at me. A food fight has broken out.

We start to play dodgeball. Epsilon is the first to go, as I throw my mashed potato at her face, and she is out.

Fireopal throws a mashed potato at Jessamyn's hair, to which she screams at, rushing out.

11-11.

Alyssa throws well at me, but I duck, and it hits Cade. Alyssa screams, earning a mashed potato to her chest, just as what happened to Cade.

10-10.

Galen puts mashed potatoes in hamburger buns, and chucks them at Daniel's leg, Adrian's arm, and the gut of Nova.

7-10.

Tim and Shelly use teamwork to get Mada out, throwing them at him from both sides, and then Shelly throws at Basil. She hits.

7-8.

Aurora gets mashed potatoes thrown at her, but Caspian jumps in the way, and it… hits his man parts. This reminds me of the episode of- SHIT!

I duck like an undercover agent and throw at the face of Cyrus.

6-7.

Fireopal, Clara, Aurora, Bella, and Thad all are out.

4-4.

Elle gets potatoes thrown into her hair rather harshly by Corbel.

Epsilon…..

4-3. Crap!

Ceres gets hit as well.

4-2. Just me and Galen. Can I work with my brother? He will try to protect me.

I am good at dodgeball.

I am convinced I am awesome as I duck and rolls through the barrage and spin a mashed potato around and throw it at the gut of Corbel. He curses and leaves.

Galen picks me up.

"Get them!" he says.

I obey, hitting Hope and Shelly.

1-2. Galen and I vs Tim.

Tim is quick and dodges all of our hits, he throws and hits Galen! No!

A quick throw it all it takes for me to win.

I flip my hair and take my exit before Harry can scream at us.

I realize though… my teamwork with Galen will only last for the next couple of weeks…

 **Ok! I did most of the POV's today, so yay I guess…**

 **Sorry if you hated the food fight thing, I just wanted to use it to highlight Corbel's lies and Star and Galen's teamwork.**

 **Also sorry… some plans for the arena will only work if I do all of the sponsors… so should I just be able to sponsor anyway, or just cancel viewer sponsoring? So should me and you all sponsor, or just you guys, because some sponsors I have in mind will keep the flow of the story going…**

 **Alliances:**

 **1\. Clara, Fireopal, Corbel**

 **2\. Mada, Ceres, Bella, Basil, Jessamyn**

 **3\. Shelly, Cyrus**

 **4\. Thad, Elle**

 **5\. Aurora, Caspian**

 **6\. Alyssa, Daniel**

 **7\. Galen, Star**

 **Loners (For Now): Nova, Epsilon, Adrian, Tim, Hope, Cade**

 **Questions:**

 **What was the Caspian jumping for Aurora thing referenced from? (If you get this you are a badass)**

 **Next is private sessions! Are you excited. I should have highlighted it more, but that will be shown next chapter…**


	22. Private Sessions

**Hello again! I am Baymax! Just kidding. We are here with the private sessions.**

Lucy Shannon- Head gamemaker- 30

I smirk, waiting for the first person to come along. Clara, her name is.

To be honest, I do not care about all of this really. All I care about is the death of 23 victims. I smirk again, knowing that their fate is in MY hands.

I am surrounded by the other gamemakers. We are all waiting for the tributes to come in. I think about the arena. Who can adapt and who will not? Though, it is a simple arena, I guess. They better be ready.

 **Fireopal Smith- 18- District 1**

People were thinking I am stupid for shooting myself in the hand. Clara must have, as did Corbel. I am actually very smart.

But… I lied about something because I would get in trouble if I said it out loud.

I saw the devilish look in the eye of Lucy Shannon, the head gamemaker. It distract me. Something is not right about her. I wish I can find out what this thing is! It is driving me crazy. I shake my head. There are 23 of us still waiting to get our names called up.

I know some people around me have no chance of getting a high score, like the little girl from 3. I also know some people will get high scores, I am not to stupid to overlook everyone, I know someone like Mada will score in our league.

When will the damn 15 minutes end? I am getting very bored!

I look at the others. Corbel is looking impatient, while Nova looks determined. Again, she must score an 8 and kill someone to qualify in the pack. I see the same determined look in Adrian's eyes, while Shelly and Cyrus are talking quietly, discussing what they should do, as once I start, Cyrus has 30 minutes and Shelly has 45 until they go, so it makes sense for them to discuss. I see Epsilon looking depressed. With her foot, it seems like the bloodbath will be curtains for her. I also see Tim bounce with childlike glee. He seems… happy to be here. I knew that, but it is kind of interesting for an outlier to see it. Alyssa seems unsure, but is talking happily to her ally, and I still see her eyeing Cade! I feel like she likes him, but whatever. Speaking of Cade, he looks ready, and confident in his abilities, and rolls his eyes a tiny bit at Alyssa looking at him. I side with Cade on this one. Hope is looking… saner. She seemed like she was going crazy for the past two days, but now… nothing. I hear her say thank you to Daniel for helping her not be so upset. Was it about the Helena girl she was talking about? Meh, whatever. The pair from 7 is talking, and apparently, they are twins. This does make me a little bit afraid of Cyrus. I know he is 13, but he has 213 IQ, and a brain can be as effective as a weapon if used right. The huge alliance of five is talking. Jessamyn, Bella, Ceres, Basil, and Mada. This does concern me a bit as this is a huge alliance. The brother and sister from 10 are… talking. I say that a lot, do I? Same with the pair from 12. It is a doomed romance, that is. They BETTER know that.

"Fireopal Smith, District 1 Male, it is your turn for private sessions." The robotic voice says, deadpan as always.

When I walk in, there is no trace of the mess Clara probably made.

Lucy, the evil snake, looks at me.

"You may start, Fireopal."

I know I only have 15 minutes. I better get going.

Machete or bow first…. Plants maybe?

Ok, bow, plants, machete.

I run to the bow place, and I will do this for 5 minutes. I sigh in happiness as I shoot the target- crap, I missed! I got discrated about… her again! Lucy is pure evil.

I sigh. This reminds me of parents… the sole reason I am here. Is it worth it if I will die?

No. Not really.

I really want to shoot my arrow at Lucy, this is… awful! She is a distraction. What is it about her!

I shake my head and get the target point blank.

I march my may to the plants station.

It takes a second, but I manage to get a decent score all around, since a 92% is nothing to scoff at. Careers usually never try survival skills. I managed to convince Clara to do it, which she said she was going to anyway. Corbel. Oh, Corbel. He just went to the weapons and did not even bat the survival stations an eye. Speaking of weapons, I go to the machete/sword station.

I start to hack away on dummies. Who will this dummy represent? That is a stressful part to me about being a tribute. You never know who you will murder in cold blood. You don't have a single clue if anyone will kill you either. You just go in the games blind as a bat.

What will the arena be? Will bow and arrows be not put into the games? I can't think about that, I just need to hack the dummies still.

2 minutes left for me to slash.

How weak will this pack be? I do not actually have a bad injury from my hand, I can use it just fine. It does not even hurt. Epsilon probably wishes she has the same luck. But between Corbel, Clara, and I, I think we can pack a punch.

1-minute left. I still hate the cold gaze Lucy has on me. What is up with this damn women! There is something up here.

30 seconds. I realize I have no more dummies to slash. I run to the bow and arrow station for one last shot.

15 seconds. I pull the string back in the bow.

5 seconds.

I let it sink into the dummies heart, and on that note, I take my leave.

I sure hope I scored high.

 **Nova Blackthorn- 14- District 2**

I talk silently to Corbel. I look at Adrian. I see him as a competitor to my spot in the careers. Not an ally. I hope he fails. I know, I sound dark, but whatever.

I need this protection.

"Nova Blackthorn, District 2 Female, it is your turn for the private sessions." says the boring toned robotic voice. Actually, why would I care if a simple voice is boring? Oh, whatever.

I huff a bit as I walk into the gamemaker room. I shudder as I look to the head gamemaker. Her eyes look so…. Evil! Lucy is her name. Whatever, her name is not an issue. Getting an 8 or higher is. Right as I hear the buzzer, I run straight to the throwing knives.

You see, just because I am young, it does not mean I am helpless. I am actually pretty good with throwing knives… until… I stopped training as much after dad start abusing me… if only I can find out who told him! It is driving me crazy! Who would be so evil…. If only I knew. I can rule Corbel out, and some of my friends, but there is room to also exclude.

I use this anger to throw knives even harder. How is Valkyrie standing right now? Is she getting hurt worse by dad? Please say no…

Does she believe I can win?

I hope.

Should I show more than knives? I know a bit about the survival stations, so…

I show them how I can track people in the arena. And plants for later.

I then go back to knives, but instead of throwing them…

I start slashing the dummies close up, and I do better than I thought. A smile forms on my face. I can do it!

"Time is up." Lucy says. Thank god, she creeps me out.

As I take my exit, I hope one thing, and I will pray for it.

"Please let me score an 8…" I say.

 **Welp! Another chapter has been complete! Sorry if this was short. What is it about Lucy that makes Fireopal uneasy, will Nova score an 8? Find out, because next chapter is the training score announcements!**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Who do you think will score the highest?**

 **2\. Who do you think will score low?**


	23. Training Scores

**Here we go! Who scored what?**

Fireopal Smith- 18- District 1 Male

I see the blue haired lady named Luna go up to read the cards. What was my training score?

"Fireopal Smith with a score of… 9!" Luna says. Yes! A nine! I did really good!

Clara and I fist-bump before we pay attention again.

 **Clara Brighton- 18- District 1 Female**

"Clara Brighton with a score of… 9!" Luna says.

"YES!" I yell, as Fireopal, Lila, and I go crazy.

"My tributes are awesome!" Lila says.

"I wonder what Corbel will get."

 **Corbel Hearth- 18- District 2 Male**

"Corbel Hearth with a score of… 10!" Luna says.

YES! I knew it! I am going to be the highest scoring tribute, just watch me!

 **Nova Blackthorn- 14- District 2 Female**

Please get an 8… please get an 8…

"Nova Blackthorn with a score of… 8!" Luna says.

"Yes! I am in the career pack!" I yell.

"Not quite." Corbel says. "You gotta kill someone in the bloodbath!"

 **Cyrus Weldar- 13- District 3 Male**

"Cyrus Weldar with a score of… 7!" Luna says.

Wait, what! I am shocked, but the prove goes to the number. I smile, knowing I have a good chance. Glancing at Epsilon, she cannot say the same.

 **Epsilon Hopperson- 12- District 3 Female**

I will die… I will die… I WILL DIE!

"Epsilon Hopperson with a score of… 2!" Luna says.

I cry into my pillow. I know I am dead.

 **Adrian Dunbar- 17- District 4 Male**

"Adrian Dunbar with a score of… 8!" says Luna.

Yes! All I need to do now is get a trident and spear someone.

 **Shelly Smith- 12- District 4 Female**

"Shelly Smith with a score of… 5!" Luna says.

I want to dance around like a loon, but it is not necessary. Good thing Cyrus and I scored decent. Ok, Cyrus scored good. I have a better chance than I thought.

 **Tim Harrison- 17- District 5 Male**

"Tim Harrison with a score of… 9!" Luna says.

I smile. I know the knowledge. Time to win!

 **Alyssa Kent- 16- District 5 Female**

"Alyssa Kent with a score of… 4!" Luna says.

I sigh. I was hoping for a higher one. Tim outshined me again! I think of Cade. He is kind of cute… whatever, Liana is about to scold me!

 **Daniel Hawker- 17- District 6 Male**

"Daniel Hawker with a score of… 6!"

I smile. Not too bad, and not to good for the careers to want me dead.

 **Hope Camleshan- 16- District 6 Female**

"Hope Camleshan with a score of… 7!"

I smile. I thank Daniel. I would have scored a one. I am cured of my weirdness about Helena. He gave me a new outlook on my life. I should thank him for everything!

 **Thad Wisteria- 15- District 7 Male**

"Thad Wisteria with a score of… 6!"

I am Ok with it. Not too good or bad. Not a threat.

 **Elle Spruce- 15- District 7 Female**

"Elle Spruce with a score of… 5!"

I nearly cry. Keep it together, KEEP. IT. Together!

Thad tells me words of comfort. Thank god.

 **Cade Jones- 18- District 8 Male**

"Cade Jones with a score of… 7!"

Yay! I see the pout on Jessamyn's face!

 **Jessamyn Protel- 17- District 8 Female**

"Jessamyn Protel with a score of… 3!"

Wait, what! Not fair! Illogical!

I start to jeer at the screen.

 **Mada Grainel- 18- District 9 Male**

"Mada Grainel with a score of… 9!"

WOOHOO! Career range!

Ceres and I high-five. What is she going to get? Good, bad?

 **Ceres Amaranth- 16- District 9 Female**

"Ceres Amaranth with a score of… 7!"

I cheer! My scythe and sickle skills came in handy!

 **Galen Ray- 18- District 10 Male**

"Galen Ray with a score of… 8!"

I smile, knowing career range can help me protect Star. After all, she is the only one getting out of this alive, not me!

 **Star Ray- 14- District 10 Female**

"Star Ray with a score of 7!"

My eyebrows raise a bit. Hmm… wow! That is better than I ever dreamed of getting, so it is really good! Sure, Galen was better but… I sigh. Galen will die for me, I know it!

 **Basil Augustus- 17- District 11 Male**

"Basil Augustus with a score of… 6!"

WAIT WHAT! Me, the boy with only a single crutch, me, the crippled one- I- I actually scored a six! That would never happen. I see Bella nod, looking impressed.

 **Bella Sage- 16- District 11 Female**

"Bella Sage with a score of… 7!"

Wow… I really hope that is enough for me to win and put food on the table.

 **Caspian Bronzethorn- 15- District 12 Male**

"Caspian Bronzethorn with a score of… 7!"

Good enough for me! I look over at Aurora… I need to tell her before I kill myself for her.

 **Aurora Copperwood- 15- District 12 Female**

"Aurora Copperwood with a score of… 6!"

Damn… I was hoping for better….

 **And there we go with the scores! Here are they again! Odds will be released next chapter!**

 **Here are the scores right now.**

 **0- No one**

 **1- No one**

 **2- Epsilon**

 **3- Jessamyn**

 **4- Alyssa**

 **5- Shelly, Elle**

 **6- Daniel, Thad, Basil, Aurora**

 **7- Cyrus, Hope, Cade, Ceres, Star, Bella, Caspian**

 **8- Nova, Adrian, Galen**

 **9- Clara, Fireopal, Tim, Mada**

 **10- Corbel**

 **Questions:**

 **Who's score surprised you the most?**

 **What score do you think you would get if you were in the games?**


	24. Odds

**Here we go! The odds will be shown to all of Panem, and I will decide to do interviews next chapter.**

Clara Brighton- 18- District 1

I talk to Fireopal for a second, because we have to go to see the odds for the tributes. What odds would I receive anyway?

"What do you think of Lucy?" Fireopal asks me.

"I don't know. She is a bit… unsettling to say the least." I say. It is true, her eyes look like snakes from hell!

"I know, but she looks familiar, like from when I was five!" He yells. "It is driving me crazy! Ugh!"

"You may be overthinking it." I say. I hope not. "I will go look at the odds or something."

I take my leave on the elevator, and I take a pretty short walk. It would be better without the citizens.

"Hey! Clara!" a voice says. A capitol accent voice…

"It is me! Hannah! From the meet-up!"

Umm…. I kind of forgot about my fans. The capitol people are just so… annoying!

I see the board start to flip, so I pay attention.

 **Cade Jones- 18- District 8**

I have arrived in time where the odds will be broadcasted to us all.

A card starts to flip, and it shows our odds 1 by 1, from Fireopal to Aurora.

Here is the list:

Fireopal Smith- 5-1 odds. About what I thought for a career.

Clara Brighton- 4-1 odds. Same here, but it seems she is stronger. Fireopal seemed distracted since he saw Lucy though.

Corbel Hearth- 3-1 odds. Yay! By yay I mean oh no, because Corbel is one to watch for sure.

Nova Blackthorn- 8-1 odds. Huh. I would have assumed higher odds.

Cyrus Weldar- 15-1 odds. Same here. But I guess the fact that he is thirteen also helps with the lower odds.

Epsilon Hopperson- 65-1 odds. Well. That is lower. May Epsilon rest in piece.

Adrian Dunbar- 7-1 odds. Higher than Nova, and I saw him with the trident…

Shelly Smith- 22-1 odds. She is twelve. It is not too shocking really.

Tim Harrison- 5-1 odds. Jeez! This kid is like… wow.

Alyssa Kent- 31-1 odds. I noticed her look at me like a lovesick puppy. I will feel awful for this, but I have to set her straight soon.

Daniel Hawker- 13-1 odds. A powerful ally with Alyssa. Will he get mad at me if I reject Alyssa? Not really likely.

Hope Camleshan- 12-1 odds. I thought it would be higher. Guess not.

Thad Wisteria- 16-1 odds. Good thing the 7 tributes are not big lumber people!

Elle Spruce- 25-1 odds. She is weaker than you would expect… weird.

Cade Jones, me- 9-1 odds. Yes! That is good! I am doing better than a lot of tributes!

A loud shriek interrupts me. Did someone die!?

Oh. No.

Jessamyn Protel- 33-1 odds. She is screaming over that. One thing, how does her alliance stand her? Ugh! She is so annoying!

Mada Grainel- 4-1 odds. It is weird now seeing great odds and not average odds… I am afraid of this beast of a man.

Ceres Amaranth- 8-1 odds. She did better than me? Is she hiding some of her skill? I wonder…

Galen Ray- 8-1 odds. Same with him. He seems dead-set on protecting Star from harm.

Star Ray- 13-1 odds. She is powerful, and the way she flipped her hair after she won was kind of badass…

Basil Augustus- 75-1 odds. Wow. That is just sad. Not pathetic sad, but he only has one leg. He will not last much longer.

Bella Sage- 12-1 odds. She seems decent and set on helping people she loves… still a threat.

Caspian Bronzethorn- 15-1 odds. I don't know about District 12 this year. I have no clues about them really.

Aurora Copperwood- 17-1 odds. Same really. But it seems as though Caspian is rocking better than Aurora.

I walk away. There is not much else to say.

 **Sorry for a short chapter. Clara's POV was pointless, but I kept it there, so she'd get some spotlight.**

 **Questions:**

 **Who do you think will charm the most at the interviews?**

 **Who is your favorite and least favorite?**

 **Should Jessamyn stop screaming so much?**

 **Who surprised you in odds of winning?**


	25. Interview Pt 1

**Here we go! Interview part 1 out of 4!**

Mr. Karobooke's POV

I am so excited! I am a rich man, and these interview will help me decide on who to sponsor. I have ideas, like Corbel, and Tim. I love his enthusiasm.

I see Luna Brooke walk up to the stage.

"You know her, you love her, she scored a nine, Clara!" Brooke says, taking her seat, right as Clara struts out. She has brown hair, but it looks prettier.

"Take a seat!" Luna says.

"Thank you!" Clara says.

"Your welcome!" she says. "So Clara, you volunteered. Was there a reason besides you being the best option? What motivated you?"

She looks in thought for a second before answering. "Well Luna, I do not have blonde hair and green eyes like my peers. So, they bullied me. What they thought would put me down made me more motivated to continue. Hey Delly, what do you think now? You missed your chance to volunteer! Woo!" she yells, laughing about this Delly girl. Speaking of which… I decide to order something from the Delly.

"That is good!" Luna says. "Here is what you can do. Win. Show everyone they were wrong about you, you do not need to look pretty to be seen as tough! Show them you can win."

"Well Luna." Clara says. "That was always the plan."

"So, what skills do you have?" asks Luna. "Weaponry and such?"

"Well, I can use a sword well." She says. "Also, fun fact, I am smart. The day I volunteered, it was showed I was in the top 5% of children in District 1! That was nice!"

"I'm sure it was!" she replies.

"Thank you!" Clara says.

"Your welcome. So everyone, wish luck to Clara Brighton!" Luna says, before the crowd screams.

As Clara walks off the stage, Fireopal is about to come.

"You know him! Another volunteer from District 1, scoring a nine, it is Fireopal!" Luna says.

Fireopal walks in, and shakes Luna's hand before sitting down.

"I said this to Clara, and I will say it to you as well." Luna says. "Why did you volunteer? Who is Fireopal?"

"I am your winner." He says before laughing. "Well, I volunteered to prove someone wrong like Clara." He says.

"Who was it." Luna asks.

"My parents." He says. "They used to be there for me before the rebellion. We thought there would be no games left to play, so I was kicked out of my house and I was deemed 'useless'." He shrugs.

"You seem to not be bothered so much." Luna notes. "Is there a reason?"

"No." he says. "I know how to grow up and accept it." He says.

"I like your determination!" says Luna. "So, what do you think of your career pack?"

"It is good." He says. "I can play the range of the careers. Clara is great with swords, and Corbel is handy with axes!"

"That seems lovely!" Luna says. "What do you think about your district partner Clara, you seem to have a lot in common. Have you sparked a friendship?"

"Yes!" he says. "Your escort, Mila, loves us both! It is nice I did not get some crappy weird mentor or something!"

"I am happy about that too." She says. "Lucky to you, you did not meet old Oscar like I did 20 years ago!"

They both laugh. "I am glad about that too, Oscar does not sound like a good person."

"He is not!" she says. "Rude man, I must say."

She then turns to the audience. "Fireopal Smith everybody!" she says.

The screams are kind of ear shattering. Not only kind of! I want my-

Oh, it is Nova. She is here. I forgot.

"She is the youngest person from 1 and 2, she is 14 and scored an 8, it is Nova everyone!" yells Luna, loud as can be.

"Hey Luna!" Nova says, slowly sitting in her seat.

"Hey Nova!" Luna says, shaking Nova's hand.

"So! We all know what happened at your reaping! You volunteered, but why? You are 14!"

"Sure." Nova says. "I am 14, but I am not helpless! My eight speaks for itself! What would happen if I waited until I was 18!" Nova says.

"I would feel bad for the tributes of those games!" laughs Luna.

"So would I!" Nova says, never losing her smile.

"But I noticed you avoided one of my questions. Why did you volunteer?" Luna asks for the second time.

"It is a bit personal…" mutters Nova.

The crowd seems a bit sad. "But I will tell you!" she says.

"Come on!" says Luna.

"Ok. My daddy is abusive. He hurts me and my sister Valkyrie, just because he a sadist! He whipped me with belts for years…" she says, her voice wavering. "I was framed for killing my mom by someone, but I don't know who! It kind of drives me crazy! I volunteered to escape him!"

The crowd, including me, begins to cry. That is so sad! That poor girl! I need to bet Nova, now! The others agree with.

"I am so sorry!" Luna squeaks. "I did not mean to touch a topic that was so personal to you."

"It is ok…" she sighs.

"Well, prove him wrong! Make him pay!" she says, playfully putting a fist into her opened hand.

"Well, that is Nova Blackthorn everybody!" Luna says, as Nova walks off the stage.

"Next up is the boy with the highest odds of winning and scored a 10! His name is Corbel everybody!" Luna says.

Corbel walks out, a grand smile on his face. He cheers and sits down.

"So Corbel, where do we begin?" Luna asks.

"I don't know. I am not the interviewer!" says Corbel, laughing. Damn, this kid has some serious charm.

"That's right, it is my job of course!" Luna laughs. "Okay, so… let us start with your power. What weapon are you good with? Is Fireopal right about your talent with axes? Are you good with anything else, come on, tell us!"

"As a matter of fact, I am great with axes!" he says. "But… I also have a knack for swords!"

"Ah yes!" Luna says. "Not a District 2 Male without his sword!"

"Got that right!" Corbel says.

"Good to be right!" Luna says.

"Indeed!" he replies.

"So, about your training score young man!" Luna says. "A ten. The highest of everybody here! How do you feel?"

"Good. The scoreboard says 3-1, and I won't lie, I know I have a solid chance." He replies.

"So, on the first day of training, there was a word on Epsilon, our next guest by the way. Anyway, an axe rack crashed onto her food. People say you were near. What happened? Was it on accident, on purpose, what was it?" asks Luna.

He looks very upset. "Luna, I feel so bad about what happened! I was near the rack of axes, but it was not that sturdy, due to some nails not being there, I don't know, I did not pay attention that much. I put an axe back on the rack, and then the whole thing tumbled over onto her foot. I feel so bad, and I wish I could fix it. I ruined her chance of going home but… you capitol people are awesome, so your technology could fix it! Is there nothing you guys can't do!" he smiles.

"Fly?" she asks. "Anyway, that is it for you, not it is time for Epsilon!"

Epsilon comes in on crutches. She has no chance in hell of winning.

"Hey Epsilon!" Luna says, her smile never vanishing.

"Hi…" Epsilon says, not looking up or raising her voice.

"What is the matter young lady?" Luna asks.

She mutters 'what do you think' silently.

"No need to be rude!" says Luna.

"Why should I even care?" Epsilon says.

"…Manners?" Luna says, awkward as can be.

"Again, who cares!" Epsilon says. "I will die anyway, what is the point of even trying?"

"You have a chance-" Luna tries to say. This Epsilon girl is being very rude!

"No, I do not!" she says. "I am 12! I am weak, I broke a foot, I scored a 2, and I have the lowest odds beside Basil, but he is 17, strong, and scored a 6! No! Ugh!" Epsilon continues this for the whole interview. Luna must be so happy when she is gone, as she smiles, and welcomes Cyrus.

"He is one the youngest tributes here! He is a smart kid, and scored a 7, give a warm welcome to Cyrus!"

Cyrus walks slowly and sits down without shaking Luna's hand. Rude.

"Hey Cyrus, how are you doing?" asks Luna.

"Good!" Cyrus says.

"Well, that is nice! Better than bad, am I right?" says Luna.

"Yes!" Cyrus says. "What else?"

"I don't know." Luna says. "So Cyrus, what are your strengths?"

"I am really smart. I am not just saying that to look better. My IQ is 213. You know that guy from like 300 or something years ago, Albert Einstein, I think. His IQ was 160, and he was a genius." Cyrus replies.

"You seem to be a genius as well!" Luna says. "Do you have any skill in weaponry?"

"Yes. Knives. I scored a 7. I am good with throwing knives. I guess I am good with melee as well." He continues. "You guys should sponsor the soon to be winner. The youngest one ever!"

"I hope you do good enough to make it far!" Luna says.

"So do I!" Cyrus replies.

"So, allies." Luna says. "Do you have any alliances?"

"Yes, I do!" he says. "Shelly. The girl from District 4."

"Ah, that makes a lot of sense. Younger tributes working together to get the job done!" Luna says. "Do you think you will both make it to the final 2?"

"I hope not. I do not want to kill her… but I guess I have to? I do not even know right now, and I would rather not think about it until it will happen, or not, because we can both die." Cyrus says.

"Interesting." Notes Lucy. "You seem to be a bit unsure."

"Well, that is true. I hope I can win though!" Cyrus says.

Cyrus walks off the stage and Shelly is about to come.

 **I am so sorry for stalling this! Here is part 1 out of 4 parts to the interviews! If you go through each POV and review that (like Team Shadow and IciclePower) do the same thing for each interview. Fun to read!**

 **Questions:**

 **Who had the best interview so far?**

 **Should the movies of the Hunger Games have slowed down a bit to give us details?**


	26. Interview Pt 2

**Interview Part 2! Time for Shelly, Adrian, Alyssa, Tim, Hope, and Daniel to get the spotlight!**

Mr. Karobooke's POV.

"She is the youngest tribute in this year's games! She scored a 5, good for a twelve-year-old, clap your hand for… Shelly!" Luna says.

My son is right next to me, and he loves Shelly. He adored her at the parade. He likes her for some reason…

"So, Shelly! Where do I begin?" Luna asks. "Maybe let's start with the fact that you are the youngest tribute here!"

"Ok. Is that a bad thing?" Shelly asks.

"Heavens, no! You still have a good chance!" Luna says.

"I guess. I mean, I scored better than Alyssa and Jessamyn, girls from 5 and 8. They are 16 and 17, so that is good! I also tied with Elle. Girl from 7. Do not count me out yet!" Shelly says.

"I would not dare!" she says.

"Ok. You better!" Shelly says, an eyebrow raised.

"Don't worry!" Luna says. "Anyway, Cyrus told me you two were allies! Is this true?" asks Luna.

"No, he made it up…" Shelly says. She then laughs. "Just kidding, we are allies."

"Do you think your alliance has a good chance of winning?" asks Luna.

"Yes, we are both pretty amazing!" Shelly says.

"Amazing enough you have a crush on him?" jokes Luna.

"Wha-what? Umm…" Shelly says, awkwardly laughing.

"NO SHE DOES NOT!" screams a voice… oh no!

"Son, quit it at once!" I yell. Jimmy is getting mad at this. I smirk as the peacekeepers take him away.

"NOOOOOO!" screams Jimmy. "I love you Shelly."

The whole place has gone silent.

"It looks like you have a fan?" Luna says awkwardly, unsure what to say here.

"I guess… I don't love him back." She replies. Rude, but understandable, I guess. Jimmy will be sad now.

Enough with Jimmy, because Adrian will come on.

"He is from the world of District 4! He scored an 8, give it up for Adrian!" Luna says as Adrian walks out.

He sits down in his seat.

"So Adrian! How do you feel?" asks Luna.

"Good!" he says. I cannot deny that smile, he is not faking it at all! Totally!

"So, we know what happened at your reaping. How do you feel?" Luna asks. "Also, can you explain who that was?"

"It was my brother's friend, Caspian. Weird, as the boy from 12 has that exact name. Heh, anyway, he is good person. I used to date his sister before she…" he trails off mid-sentence.

"Died?" Luna asks.

He sighs. "Yes."

"I am so sorry!" she says. "Everyone, you feel bad for Adrian, do you?"

The audience is crying. So am I! First Nova, now Adrian! Hold it together self!

"Moving on, you scored an 8. I good score. How do you feel?" Luna asks.

"Good about it!" Adrian says. "Wanna know something, me and Nova both had a challenge to join the careers. We both needed to score an 8, which we both did, and then kill someone in the bloodbath. I will try to make it painless-"

The audience moans, including me! We want more blood and gore.

"Just joking!" Adrian says, laughing. "Don't worry, blood will spill!"

Is it bad I feel like he is just saying it for more support? Well play Adrian, well played…

"Well, we have to wrap up!" Luna says. "Adrian Dunbar everybody!"

Well, enough with Adrian, and now with Alyssa!

She walks on the stage, then she sits down.

"Hello Alyssa!" Luna says. "How are you?"

"Good, I guess." She says, mumbling.

"How is your home life?" asks Luna.

"I-I guess it is good… ok… I guess…" she says, awkwardly, and she does not know what to say!

"Do you have stage fright?" Luna jokes.

"S-sure? I don't know really, I just am not in the mood to be on the stage, I guess?" Alyssa says. Rude. "M-maybe I just want the games to begin? Have you ever thought about that?"

"Nope! Interesting thought though, makes me think a bit about you all!" Luna replies.

"A bit?" Alyssa asks. "Weird."

It continues like this. Alyssa tries but fails to be a confident person, because she just sound a bit awkward when she tries to do it. Soon she is called off. Yes, Tim! He makes me not care about Alyssa!

The crowd is louder than every other tribute so far, maybe combined if Corbel does not get included, but Tim is well loved!

He start yelling and cheering and yelling "Happy Hunger Games!"

As Tim sits down, Luna has to take a minute for the crowd to stop screaming.

"So, Tim. You seem to have a fanbase!" says Luna.

"I know!" Tim says, smiling.

"At your reaping, you seemed excited. How about that?" asks Luna.

"Well you see, ever since I was a young boy, I loved watching the Hunger Games with my father. They are fun to watch. If you want, I can list every victor from District 1 in ABC order. I can actually do every victor in ABC order come to think of it." Tim says. "Anyway, I just love the Hunger Games! Don't you all? And should I list the victors in ABC order?"

The crowd erupting and chanting yes makes me sure that he will.

I think we are all shocked when he actually is able to list every last one of the victors, spanning about 85 years. Wow!

"It has always been my dream. Well not really sometimes, I liked watching more, but in my bathroom, I always acted like I was being interviewed by Caesar Flickerman! It was really fun!" Tim says.

"Hope you are not sad about me!" she says.

"No! It is cool to be the first male from 5 to be interviewed by you!" Tim smiles.

"Thank you!" smiles Luna.

"I will be back in around 10-12 days!" Tim says. "That of course is the average time for the Hunger Games, if you know!"

"I did not!" she says. "You are smart!"

She then turns to him seriously.

"Ok, you are not only a big fan. You are very strong. I mean, the score of 9, and having 5-1 odds speaks for itself! What are some skills you have?" Luna asks.

"OK, I am really speedy and fast!" Tim says. "The fastest kid in Panem!"

"That is neat!" Luna says.

He then runs around the stage quickly, earning more cheers. Note to self, add 200,000 caps to his funding for money.

"I am also great with swords and spears!" Tim says.

"I bet you are!" she says, before letting Tim go.

Hope replaces him, and then she sits down.

"So, Hope, how do you feel?" asks Luna.

"Good!" she says. Her dress is the prettiest so far, according to the crowd at least.

"I love your dress." Compliments Luna.

"Thanks, I picked it out myself." Hope says, looking happy to be praised.

"Why this one in particular?" asks Luna.

"This is kind of a lesson for me, so I use it. It has black and white on each side, and you see the traces of red throughout it. It kind of tells me things are not always black and white, I realized this about my sister. We are not just opposites, and I need to look at both sides-" Hope says before pausing. "Oh, sorry. Ask me away!"

"It is fine, I assure you!" Luna says. "Ok, do you have any allies?"

"No. Sorry." Hope says. "But I am kind of friends with my partner, Daniel. Not allies though."

"Oh, ok." Luna says. "Even with that, I _HOPE_ you do good."

She just stares at her. "Like I never heard that joke before!" she says before laughing a bit. "So do I."

"Confidence, I like it!" smiles Luna. "One last question though, who is your sister?"

"Oh, her name is Helena." She says. Her voice is nearly breaking down. Oh no! Get the tissues! "My parents like her more than me. If she beats me in a race, they will get all happy, but they make it seem like she is the best in the world, and that I do not matter. I just HOPE I can win and show them. Sponsor me. That is a way you can help this girl show them! Please…"

The whole crowd is crying. That may have been fake, but it is really sad. The guards are giving us all tissues. Thank you!

"Here is her district partner, the boy who scored a 6, Daniel!" Luna says.

Wiping away our tears, we applaud him.

He sits down. Like everyone else. Duh.

"So, Daniel! How do you feel to be here, and what is your favorite thing about the Capitol?" Luna asks.

"It feels good!" smiles Daniel. "The food is the best thing here by far!"

"I love the food also!" Luna says.

"Ya, the best thing I get in six is fruit if I am very lucky, since District 6 is poor and that so-"

He pauses when he see's that we are confused. District 6 is poor? Huh.

"It was a joke!" Daniel says. "Can we move on?"

"Sure thing!" Luna says. She looks at Daniel's forehead. "What happened to your forehead?"

"Oh, I keep running into poles!" he says, crossing his arms. "This has been a curse since the day I was reaped!"

The audience, including me, laughs.

"But in the arena, I will not just be comic relief. I will be the winner of the 1st Revamped Hunger Games!" Daniel says, before being sent off.

Elle is about to replace Daniel in a few seconds.

 **Part 2 is done! I think it is four chapters until the games begin! The other two interviews, one random plot chapter, and the tube launch stuff! Get ready.**

 **Also, everyone, vote on the poll of my account. If you do so, you get 200 sponsor points! Just tell me who you voted via PM, just to make sure you actually did vote.**

 **Eighteight88 and Team Shadow both voted, and some random guy I do not know, so lol.**

 **Questions:**

 **Are you excited for the games to start!**

 **Will you vote on the pole if you did not already?**

 **Who do you think will win so far? Interviews can change that, so…**

 **See you next time!**


	27. Interview Pt 3

**Interview Part 3. Yay!**

Mr. Karobooke's POV

"Give it up for… Elle!" Luna screams, as we give light applause.

She walks on the stage slowly, and shakes Luna's hand.

"Hello Elle!" smiles Luna. "How are you?"

"Good…" Elle mutters.

"What is wrong?" asks Luna. "Stage fright?"

"Nope!" Elle says. "Just, something on my mind I found out about my district partner."

"What is it?" Luna asks.

She then turns to us giving us a cold, hard glare.

"Cyrus told me to ask my escort if we were twins, since he figured it out through being a nerd. Anyway, we asked him, and then he confirmed it through DNA and family testing. We are twins, coming together through the Hunger Games." She says.

The whole room is silent. That silence does not last long at all, as we all start screaming and yelling in cheer. That is awesome!

Luna cannot stop the cheering to continue the interview, so she cuts her losses. Elle looks happy. I think it is because she did not seem like one to be fond of the stage, so she may be happy because of that.

Elle is soon off of the stage, with her twin Thad replacing her.

"So Thad, how do you feel?" Luna asks.

"Good."

The crowd, including me, starts to applaud.

"So, quite a bomb Elle dropped?" she says. "Is this true?"

"Yes." Thad says. "Ask Woody!"

"I will later." Luna says. "What is your gameplan?"

"In the bloodbath, I plan for- wait, I do not want to actually say. Let's keep it a surprise." Thad says.

The crowd moans, but he keeps talking.

"I will just say, I will try to protect my twin."

We cheer again. The cheering cannot stop as with Elle's interview, Luna looks annoyed, but she is good at her job, so she keeps it together.

As Thad is called off, the low scored Jessamyn comes out.

"So Jessamyn, how did you like your time in the capitol." Asks Luna.

"Eh, I guess it was ok." She says.

"You guess?" Luna asks. "Did something go bad?"

"No, except my score…" she says, pouting.

"What is your life like back home?" asks Luna.

"Good…" she says. "Father is the mayor. He is Mr. Protel. I love him, it is nice doing things together. I have a small group of friends to, but we all get along, and we all have a lot of money."

"Your life sounds wonderful!" Luna says.

"I know." Jessamyn says.

"Do you feel like your odds are good in making it out of the arena?" asks Luna.

"Yes. I will not tell the real reason my score was lower though." She says. Hmmm….

"It will be interesting to see!" she says, before calling Cade in her place.

He walks up slowly, before sitting down.

"So Cade, you are a pretty decent outlier this year. How do you feel about having scored a 7 and having 9-1 odds?" Luna asks.

"Pretty good." He says. "I guess I am strong. People say that, I guess I do not think it that much. Eh."

"It is a shame you don't know it. You are strong. What do you think guys?" she asks us.

We cheer in support.

"Thank you!" Cade says, smiling.

"I know. I am awesome." Luna replies.

"Sure."

She gasps, acting like it offended her. She and Cade laugh.

"How far do you think you will make it?" she asks.

"Pretty far. I hope I can pull out a win." Cade replies.

"So, a word in the tribute center is a certain girl from 5 has a thing for you. How do you feel?"

He frowns to the camera.

"I am sorry. I don't like girls." Cade says.

"Oh, so you prefer to remain single throughout the games?" asks Luna.

"No." Cade says. "It is because I am gay."

He looks nervous while saying it.

"BOOOOO!" screams the crowd. I shake my head. My best friend is gay! Who cares, it is how they are? For real!

I sigh. Most of the capitol judge you! That is _**wrong.**_ I punch a man in the face who is booing. I smirk as the man starts crying. My best friend would love that. In fact, I decide to add 320,000 caps to Cade's budget. How is that?

Cade quickly rushes off stage and cheers come out when Ceres gets on the stage.

"Hello Ceres!" Luna smiles warmly.

"Hello!" Ceres replies.

"How do you feel about the games? Are you confident, scared, what about it?" Luna asks.

To this, Ceres smirks. "I don't know. What am I thinking. I cannot tell you until the arena."

"Aw, darn." Frowns Luna. "Well, you will be fun to see in the arena."

"I sure will." Says Ceres.

"So, do you have any allies?" asks Luna.

"Yup! I have a 5-person alliance going, which I am kind of the leader with my district partner, Mada. We also have nice Bella, Basil, and Jessamyn. Mada is strong, he scored a nine! I scored a seven, as did Bella. Basil with only a single leg scored a 6. We have more numbers than the careers, or we tie them if both Nova and Adrian kill someone. Our alliance is strong." Ceres says.

This makes me think… have I not been thinking about her to much? She has a solid alliance going, and she scored a 7! I need to add some funding to her sponsors.

"At home, I work at my family's bakery. I have a brother named Farro. I love him to death. I have two friends, Amira and Miller. Ok, since I may not come back alive… Miller, if you are watching, I love you. Ok, alright!" she says before having to go.

Mada gets a bunch of cheers. He is a loved man here, so it is no shocker.

"Hello Mada." Luna says.

"Hello." He says in a dark tone… he is playing the tough man card. He is a nicer person than he looks, but he is still strong.

"What is your plan?" asks Luna.

"Destroy everyone, except Ceres, Bella, Basil and I." he says. Lol forget Jessamyn.

"You seem to be protective of your alliance… I like that." Luna says.

"Good." He says.

He grabs an apple. Oh dear…

"This! This will be the other tributes.

He slams the apple on the ground, and it breaks open and juice splatters on the ground. The whole apple is gone!

The crowd erupts as Luna starts to hype up Star.

 **Ok, I am making the interviews shorter to get done quicker lol.**

 **And before you all cuss me out over the Cade thing…. I do NOT hate gay people. I only did that because the capitol, in my mind, are people who would judge you for being gay, lesbian, or bisexual. Again, I do not judge them, that is how the citizens would act in my personal opinion. Sorry if I offended anybody by this, I did not mean to! At least Mr. Karobooke does not judge, he even gave him money.**

 **Questions:**

 **Are you happy interviews will be done, then only 2 chapters after that the Day 1 will be written? Hype af.**

 **Have you voted in the poll on my account? If not, do it now!**


	28. Interview Pt 4

**Finally, the last interview part! OMG! After this a chapter of everyone's last day, then the launching, then the bloodbath… hype!**

Star walks on the stage, smiling.

"Hello Star!" smiles Luna as she helps her sit down.

"Hi Luna…" Star says, slightly frowning.

"What is wrong?" asks Luna.

"I don't know… I guess since tomorrow the games start… I am scared of losing Galen." She says.

We are all sad… that guy I punched is still sobbing. Baby…

"Ok, but a story surfaced on the third day of training. The story was all of the tributes had a food fight with mashed potatoes, and you won." Luna says.

"I know. I am awesome." Star says, laughing a bit.

"So, how do you feel about winning it?" asks Luna.

"Pretty good." She says. "My status rose. I won't only dodge food. I will dodge knives, spears, axes, maces, swords, you name it."

"So, about your brother, how do you feel that he volunteered?" Luna asks.

"To be honest, I am a bit mad. I am happy he loves me, but I do not want him dead!" sighs Star.

With that, Star leaves and Galen, her brother, is now on.

"So Galen, how do you feel about your reaping? You volunteered. Does that mean you love Star?" asks Luna.

"Nooo, I hate her, of course I love her!" he says.

"Ok…" Luna says awkwardly. "So anyway, what is your gameplan. You scored an 8, so the careers can let you in the pack if you killed someone."

"I am not really focused on killing Luna." Says Galen.

"So, what are you focused on?" asks Luna.

"Making sure that Star is alive and well by the end of the games. I love her, and I do not want her dead." Galen says. The crowd applauds.

"Will you kill if they try to kill her?" Luna asks.

"Yes. They will be more destroyed than Mada's apple.

With that, Galen leaves and Bella is now on the stage.

"So Bella, how do you feel to be here?" asks Luna.

"Not good." Sighs Bella. "I love my siblings and would rather be home then be fighting."

"I see. You love your family. You are the mayor's daughter, correct?" asks Luna.

"Correct. Though for some reason we seem to lose money, but at least we are happy!" smiles Bella. The crowd awww's.

"So, your alliance. How do you feel?" asks Luna.

"Good." Bella replies. "There were two alliance between Mada and Ceres, and Basil and I. Ceres and I decided to merge our alliances."

Again, no mention of Jessamyn.

I actually laugh.

"Anyway, I think we have a good chance." Bella says.

Basil is now on the stage.

"So, you volunteered with only one leg?" says Luna. "Why?"

"Because I loved my brother." Basil says.

"So, you scored a 6. With only a single leg, tell me, how did you do it?" Luna says.

"Believe it or not, I am pretty strong. I have good upper body strength." Basil says.

"That is nice!" says Luna. "So, how did you actually lose your leg?"

He frowns. "Tractor accident. We were doing work, but then we crashed. My leg was completely severed. Everyone else died, it was scary but…" he says.

"What?" Luna asks.

"I still worked. My family needs money." He says before Aurora comes in.

She sits down.

"So Aurora. You look nice." Luna says nicely.

"Thank you!" she smiles. "Caspian picked this dress for me. He said it brings out my eyes."

"Do you agree?" she asks us.

That icy blue color fits her icy blue eyes wonderfully! 300 caps to the funds, so she can get some water or something.

"So about you and Caspian. You too seem to have a nice bond. Sure, other pairs like Fireopal and Clara, Ceres and Mada, and Daniel and Hope get along well, but it seems you guys know each other. What about it?" Luna asks.

"We do know each other. We have been best friends for a while." Says Aurora.

"How long." Asks Luna.

"At least 10 years. His mother is a bitch though." Aurora says.

"Is she? I will ask Caspian about that. Do you have any family?" asks Luna.

"Yes, I do. I have a little sister. Blossom. Pretty name if I say so myself. So do I. Ok, I will stop bragging about my name." Aurora says. "Anyway, I love her. I would volunteer for her, but I was reaped anyway. It is sad."

"Indeed." Frowns Luna.

With that, she is out, and the last interviewee is here. Caspian Bronzethorn.

"Hello Caspian!" Luna says warmly as Caspian takes his seat.

"Hey Luna!" says Caspian, shaking her hand.

"Welcome. So, what do you think? You scored a 7 and have 15-1 odds." Luna says.

"I am a bit upset, I thought my odds would be at least 10-1. So, nothing I can change. I can still kill people. I am good with a spear and a knife actually. I scored a seven for a reason." He says, confident. "Aurora is amazing with a bow and is good with knives. We are good at survival, so the odds are in our favor I believe."

"I like the sound of that!" Luna says, lightly clapping.

"So, why did you volunteer?" asks Luna.

"My friend named Reed was reaped. I did not want that to happen. And Aurora was already a tribute, so I just wanted to protect her. I hope she wins, we have been friends for a while and…." He trails off.

"I just hope I can do well." He finishes.

Luna does her wrap-up, and we are all dismissed. I see Aurora and Caspian talking.

"Nice interview." Says Aurora.

"Thank you… I did not mention something, so I will need you to come to my room with me for our last night. OK?" says Caspian.

"Alrighty!" Aurora says, before I exit.

 **There we go! Every interview is done now, so now only the chapter with Adrian, Mada, Caspian, Hope, and Fireopal getting POV's, then the launching chapter.**

 **Questions:**

 **Who had the best interview overall?**

 **Should I write a sequel?**

 **Good day!**


	29. The Night Before Launch

**The night before launch… omg. After this the launch, then the bloodbath/day 1. We are getting so close to the games!**

 **Adrian Dunbar- 17- District 4**

I breath in and out. In. Out. The games are tomorrow. I volunteered for Caspian. Remember, this is what Sirena would want. Me to be strong. I smile a bit, remembering a moment with myself, Sirena, Caspian, and Merlin on a fishing boat.

I shake my head. I am wasting a bit of time thinking about this, I need to prepare myself… mentally.

I look at Shelly… will I have to kill her or Epsilon just to be in the careers? I would rather go for a weak person, but I guess Epsilon would be easy. Maybe Nova thinks that as well.

Shelly is busy ignoring Wally talking about his new fashion line of underwear. I start to as well.

She turns to me. "Good luck trying to get into the careers."

"Good luck getting out of the bloodbath. I do not mean that in a rude way though." Says Adrian.

"I guess. I hope Cyrus and I could make it." She replies.

"You know… when Luna asked you about if you had a crush on Cyrus…" I say. "Do you."

"A bit…" she mutters. "Cease! Ok, you liked that girl who died- oh wait, sorry, that sounded rude!"

"It is fine." I say, before going to bed. It is not that fine, she just mentioned a dead girlfriend!

"The games start tomorrow." I whisper nervously, before sleep overtakes me.

 **Mada Grainel- 18- District 9**

Ceres and I are talking. Again, we locked our escort in their room, because all she annoys us. Stupid Grain.

"So… tomorrow is it, right?" I say.

"Yes…" she says. "I just wish I was back home!"

"Same. I know, it is silly to volunteer for some kid I do not know but…" I trail off. "You know the "special kids" at schools?"

"Yes." She says. "Oh, so you volunteered for him? How noble!"

"Yes, but I also wanted to help District 9. I really think I can make it home. I scored a nine, and I have higher odds than Fireopal." I say.

"Yes, you do… do you have anyone you need to return home to?" asks Ceres.

"Yes, but you were the one saying you loved that Miller guy on the interview show!" I reply.

She groans, blushing, while I just laugh.

"How did you meet?" I ask.

"It is just the typical 'my parents are friends, so we became friends' thing." She replies. "I hope he likes me back, or that would be awkward."

"Yes. I only have my father." I say, frowning. "He is kind of… depressed. I will try to make him proud also, though he is already. He was just sad since mother died, and… yeah."

"I am sorry…" Ceres says.

"Yeah." I say, frowning. "So, tomorrow, what is our plan? I know, we came up with one already, but just for clarification."

"Try to meet up with Bella and Basil, from the south of the horn. Grab supplies, and try to kill… I know, it is gross, but I need to go home." Ceres says. "Don't go out of your way though. Survival first."

"I know. I can be a career if I wanted actually." I say. "Just kill someone, and yeah."

"Oh yeah, Jessamyn too." Ceres says.

"Oh yeah. Then when we sleep, we quickly stab her. Not painfully though." I say.

"Yeah." Ceres says. "By the way, did you forget about Jessamyn on purpose?"

"Yes." I say.

"Well, it is time to go to bed." Grain yells from her room.

We obey and go to bed.

 **Caspian Bronzethorn- 15- District 12**

Aurora and I get off of the elevator.

"That was awful!" Aurora says.

"What, I thought you did good." I say.

"No, I did not. I did not have a real angle. I kind of sounded stupid. I fucking got distracted about my own name! I did not have one because… we would get in major trouble. Snow hates us just from being from District 12. The District Katniss and Peeta came from!" she says, frowning.

"Ok, I know! I just liked it since you called my awful mother a bitch." I reply. I remember punching her before the reaping. I smile.

"You are very welcome. But I know we cannot go back home alive…" she says.

"Ya, I know. No matter what we do, Snow will target us…" I say.

"But what did you need to tell me?" asks Aurora.

"Ok… I like you." I say.

Welp, that was the most anti-climactic ask out ever.

"Ok… I like you too." She says.

"Really?" I say.

"Yes but… we can't date. Snow will not permit two victors again! Only one of us can live… Caspian, I am sorry. You are my best friend. I do not want to make you sad. We just cannot." Aurora says, seriously.

I sigh. "Ok, I get it… I just wish it was District 2 that was the one trying to rebel, not us."

We go to bed, knowing our fates are sealed.

 **Hope Camleshan- 16- District 6**

I cannot sleep.

I just cannot.

The nerves of knowing I can die tomorrow… I tried going to sleep earlier than everyone else, but that did not happen… I cannot sleep.

I decide to go out and walk about in the tribute building. I think it is a good idea to relieve stress.

I go into the elevator, and I go down the hall… I hear yelling.

I see Alyssa crying at Cade, to which he looks annoyed a bit.

Oh…

Oh.

OH!

Cade revealed he was gay… Alyssa is heartbroken… oh no.

"Please, you were joking, right!" Alyssa says, sobbing.

"No! I am not!" he says. "I said this 50 times already!"

"Y-you are bisexual, right?" says Alyssa.

"No." Cade says. "I am sorry, but no. I do not like you. Why do you like me anyway?"

"Because you are hot!" Alyssa says.

I just frown. This is a weird conversation…

"I am sorry. Bye." He says, making sure she does not get on the elevator with him.

He leaves.

Alyssa just cries.

I see her district partner, Tim, I think it was… anyway, he walks up to her.

"Ha! I told you not to pull an Everlark! Who is right, me of course!" Tim says, before going to his room.

Again, Alyssa just cries.

I walk up to her.

"Alyssa?" I say.

"Yeah." Quietly says Alyssa.

"Are you OK?" I ask.

"No, why does he not like me?" sobs Alyssa.

Ummm, he is gay? I will not say that rudely out loud, so I will comfort her.

"I am sorry. He just does not. You cannot expect someone to just like you… I would know. You know that Helena girl I cried about during training?" I say.

"Yeah, Daniel said he helped you." Alyssa says.

"He did. I liked this guy. Jeremy. But Helena messed up everything. We were dating, but Helena flirted with him! She kept doing it, then they started dating. You have no idea how upset I was…" I say.

"Your sister sounds mean." Alyssa says.

"She was sorry afterwards, but I did not want to hear it. But ever since Daniel talked to me, I got over it… you are lucky you are his ally. I will not join you… but just don't come across from me in the arena. Ok?" I say.

"Ok…" she says, sniffling.

"It is ok…" I say, giving her a pat on the shoulder.

 **Fireopal Smith- 18- District 1**

I am walking in the hallway… the games are on my mind… ugh.

I am starting to remember Lucy more clearly.

I saw her before the games but… when? Maybe she was a higherup capitolite. I remember someone named Lucy my parents would talk about before throwing me out.

I keep pacing, with Clara nowhere around.

I scream as I am tripped and pulled into a room.

"Monster!" I yell as I see Lucy looking back at me.

"Hey, Fireopal." She smirks. "Missed me?"

"No! I never saw you before the games!" I say, firmly.

"Oh, I saw you before… I ruined your **life.** " She says darkly.

"Wait, what?" I say.

"I decided to tell you before your likely death. Remember when your parents said aunt Lucy?" Lucy asks me.

"Yes… wait, **WHAT!** " I say. Please, tell me I am wrong.

"Yes. I am your aunt. I escaped District 1. I disguised myself as a capitol citizen. I got on Snow's good side. I now have power! I will do something bad to him after the games. I felt like you should know this. Throw you off of your game, right? I will not target you during the games. Still a show. Snow's granddaughter died. I am the next president in line. I will be president next year! Just know, I caused you all of your pain in your life! I corrupted you parents into kicking you out. I made them. I paid them to kick your sorry ass out. Now they are like me. Little brat. Toodles!" Lucy says.

She did this! I nearly rip all of her hair off.

She said she won't target me…

She has a plot on Snow!

I nearly vomit.

I scream loudly.

 **Ok, here is a story about Lucy for the full story.**

 **Lucy is Fireopal's mom's sister. So Fireopal's aunt. She hated Fireopal, and her other sister's kid. When the games ended, Lucy made sure to get rid of them all, since they all trained. She told them that their kids were useless and bribed them with stuff to get them to lose their kids and changed their mindset so they would hate their kids. Fireopal is not the only one. She then was able to sneak herself into the capitol and was deemed a citizen. She started to help Snow whenever she could. Cleaning up messes and such. Snow started to respect her, and when his granddaughter was killed by an unknown citizen, he deemed her the next person to be president. Lucy is an evil women, but Fireopal was able to remember her. But since Lucy felt she made Fireopal suffer enough, she decided to not target him only in the arena. Hope this helps. I always wondered if this could happen… and my stories will not be realistic btw, so… Candy Cooper and I met up to discuss this when I brought the idea to him, and he deciding to pretend he did not know about this. Sorry if you hated this, but this was a neat little thing, and finally we get an ending to his fear.**

 **And Lucy is plotting to murder Snow at the end of these games, OMG! This is not the last of this women! She will have plot, even past this story. Fireopal was just a kickstart for more of her.**

 **So, one chapter left until the bloodbath. The launch!**

 **Questions:**

 **What do you think the arena will be?**

 **Who do you think will die FIRST?**


	30. The Launch

**The launch! Here we go, after this, it is the bloodbath!**

 **Tim Harrison- 17- District 5**

I can't wait! The hunger games are about to start! Only 1 hour… then my dream begins…

Alyssa does not seem to happy. Liana is scolding her for liking Cade, and I told her not to pull an Everlark! Chicks be crazy…

Whatever.

"Come on, can we go?" I say.

"Yes." Liana says. "We shall."

 **Corbel Hearth- 18- District 2**

I am cracking my knuckles as Nova and I are led into the hovercraft… only a 10- minute ride to the arena, getting suited up, and then the bloodbath.

I cannot wait! Who should I kill…. Epsilon, I hurt her, might as well finish her.

We get the trackers in our arm.

I look at the others. Right next to me are Fireopal and Clara.

Fireopal is talking to her about Lucy and his aunt? Does Lucy own an ant? Whatever. I see Epsilon crying. I know she lost her hope of winning, which is good! Her district partner just sighs, talking to Shelly. Whatever, at least one of them will be gone by sundown. Adrian is looking at everyone. He may be thinking on who to kill. Just like me! Tim is bouncing on his heels, while Alyssa looks at Cade, sighing, to which he looks bored. Hope and Daniel are silently talking, then Hope goes quiet as Daniel talks to Alyssa. Thad and Elle are making a plan. I wish I can could listen, so I can ruin it. Boring though that I cannot. Anyway, Jessamyn is eating a cookie, not listening to her allies. Speaking of them, I see Mada and Ceres talking to Bella and Basil. They are making a plan I can't hear again! So unfair! Whatever, Star and Galen are talking, and Star squeezes his hand as a hope sign. Too bad my axe will change that. Caspian and Aurora. Oh those dorks, they are just quiet, looking awkward. Did something happen?

We land.

 **Ceres Amaranth- 16- District 9**

I swallow nervously. The games are about to start. I can die in 10 minutes. I am in my launch room with my stylist, named Styla. ( **so creative)**

I get my clothes. It is bottle green, like every year.

I have a light jacket, a short-sleeved shirt, a pair of jeans… I don't like jeans to much, but who cares? Exactly. I also have socks and shoes. Nothing fancy. It may just be regular outdoors arena, but sometimes it can be a bit cold? My best guess.

"Good luck!" Styla says. "You better do better than the beer!"

"You made it." I say, dryly, earning a huff from Styla.

"5 minutes until launch." A female sounding voice says.

I am wanting to panic, but I do not.

I hope Mada and I do not separate… sure, I like Bella and Basil, but Mada is my best friend here.

"4 minutes until launch." The female voice says again.

"You better looking good!" Styla says again. I get it oh my god.

"3 minutes until launch." The voice tells me again.

The next two minutes go by quickly.

"10 seconds until launch." The voice says.

I get in my tube.

"5. 4. 3. 2. 1." The voice says.

My tube raises up, before I am blinded by a light and the sound of a click.

 **THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE BLOODBATH YAY!**

 **Questions:**

 **Are you excited?**

 **This questions is worth. 1500 sponsor point, xD. So anyway, list your prediction order in the reviews! Like this.**

 **24** **th** **\- Someone**

 **23** **rd** **\- Someone else.**

 **Do the same thing, but with your way of how it would go!**

 **Have you voted in the poll?**


	31. The BloodbathDay 1

**HERE WE GO! THE BLOODBATH! OMG! Who will die? Who will live? At least one person is dying here. Yay! By the way, here are how much tributes each author has.**

 **Team Shadow: Cade, Clara**

 **IciclePower33: Basil, Jessamyn**

 **Candy Cooper: Shelly, Fireopal, Mada**

 **Guest Something: Cyrus**

 **Eightyeight88: Tim, Daniel, Alyssa**

 **Imagreenboi: Aurora, Caspian**

 **LongingForRomeo: Adrian, Bella**

 **AmazonWarrior: Galen, Star**

 **Call me calamity: Ceres**

 **Some guy with a long name: Thad, Elle**

 **MRKenn: Hope**

 **Pierana: Corbel**

 **Kempty: Epsilon**

 **21 pilots at the disco: Nova**

 **There we go! Now enjoy people being murdered.**

 **Jessamyn Protel- 17- District 8**

The light is now finally out of my face.

I see the arena. It is a simple meadow… eh, I wish I could have something fancier, like home. I want to smell the flowers, but it would be poisonous. I see some patches of tree, but there are not that much. There is one huge river.

A gong rings, alerting us to only have 60 seconds. I am scared! I just want to go home and see my daddy! But no!1

50 seconds left.

I think of Tina, Polly… all of them. I demand my lawyer to get me out of this!

40 seconds.

I see the order from my left to right. In order, it is Corbel, Epsilon, Nova, Tim, Thad, Alyssa, Bella, Ceres, Fireopal, Caspian, Elle, Basil, Galen, Cade, Mada, Clara, Aurora, Star, Hope, Cyrus, Adrian, Daniel, Shelly, then me. Shelly is to my right, and Corbel is to my left.

10 seconds.

Oh god!

5 seconds.

4, 3, 2, 1.

The gong rings, and we all rush towards the horn, except Elle, who hides behind a tree. I go south of the horn and hide behind a tree, waiting for my allies.

 **Corbel Hearth- 18- District 2**

I jump off of the launch pedestal, and I sprint into the bloodbath. Time to kill someone! I see an axe in the distance. I pick it up.

"BANANA TIME!" a voice yells behind me.

In pure reflex, I swing my axe.

It goes right into Epsilon's hip, she was trying to kill me with a knife.

Her mustard yellow jacket turns bloody red, and I rip my axe out of her hip. There we have it. Epsilon is the first dead in the bloodbath. With a moan, she falls to the ground.

I punch the boy from 7, Thad, to the ground, but he kicks my shin, grabs a hatchet, and escapes from me.

"Dang it." I mutter.

 **Mada Grainel- 18- District 9**

I grab a scythe the same time Clara does.

"Back off, it is MINE!" I growl at her, as she grabs a sword from behind her.

I roar in pain as she sinks it into my leg. She huffs.

I swing my scythe in reflex, and it enter her knee.

She screams, but we both get up. This is mayhem! Bella shoves Hope into a crate, drawing out of knife, but she avoids Bella's slashes, and Hope runs, grabbing some knives and a backpack.

I hunt for someone to kill.

 **Shelly Smith- 12- District 4**

I start to scramble around after the gong rings. I scream as Fireopal swings a bag at me, but I punch him in the gut and run off quickly.

"CYRUS!" I scream. "Where are you!"

I probably attracted attention. Stupid me!

I see the girl from 9… Ceres? Ya, her, she has no weapon. She is a minor threat… I will try to take her out.

I throw a dagger I find into her leg.

She screams and screams, right as Fireopal shoots two arrows off into the distance, with a female scream right after.

I try stabbing Ceres when she is on the ground, but she easily pushes me off.

I scream as I am lifted with a force out of the air, and the boy from 9, Mada, is staring at me.

I try kicking at him, but nothing.

All I feel is pain in my neck before everything goes dark. I see Cyrus look devastated before I die.

 **Fireopal Smith- 18- District 1**

I take a deep breath before the gong rings… I am still stressed about Lucy… I do not believe she will 'not go for me'.

The gong rings, and I run into the bloodbath. I grab a pack and run across the meadow to Shelly. I swing my pack at her, but one punch in the gut later, she is gone… shit.

I see a machete in the distance, I shove Hope, and grab it. In instinct, I yelp as I slash Alyssa's legs, and she falls down, starting to bleed. Not sure if it is lethal, but whatever. She won't be getting up.

I cheer. A bow and arrows. There are 20 in this quiver, and I immediately aim around.

Really?

I see Jessamyn, the girl from 8, not even trying to hide well. She is just hiding behind a tree. Her gut is exposed. I have arrows. She is far away. It is obvious what I am about to do.

In just seconds, an arrow releases, and goes right into Jessamyn's gut, right as Shelly gets her neck snapped. I shoot another just in case, and Jessamyn is now on the ground, her goldenrod yellow jacket stained red. Crimson. 2 are dead, that I know of. Someone else could be killed. Well, Jessamyn is still screaming, so she is not dead yet.

I just shake my head, before looking for someone else to shoot.

 **Ceres Amaranth- 16- District 9**

I see Shelly's dead body on the ground. I would have killed her if Mada had not. I heard screams as Shelly tried killing me, but she failed. I see Cyrus heartbroken, before grabbing some gun… thing? What is that, and a pack before fleeing.

I see Thad trying to kill Cade with a hatchet, but Cade has one also, and they are dueling over a large hammer. I smack them both, before grabbing it, and fleeing with a box of supplies. I see Bella grabbing a knife, stabbing Tim lightly in the back, but it is not lethal at all. He kicks her in the gut. I grab a spare throwing knife on the ground, and I throw it at his shoulder. He screams as blood pour out.

"Bella!" I say, running towards her with my hammer, while Tim flees, fighting Daniel.

I see Basil with two crutches.

"How-" I say before he quickly interrupts.

"There was one right next to my mine, it was easy to get to. I smashed it into Caspian's mouth. He lost his teeth. Let's go!" he says.

"Yeah, right Mada- wait, where is he?" I say. Crap!

I see him fighting Corbel, and Corbel has a nasty scythe wound on his shoulder.

"Come on! He will be ok!" Bella says.

We run off. I sure hope he will be ok…

 **Clara Brighton- 18- District 1**

Ok… my knee if killing me! Mada hurts! I rub it, and I scream as someone yanks me into the cornucopia.

"Clara!" Nova says. She points to Daniel and Alyssa, Alyssa bleeding from a wound in her legs. Who did it? Does it matter?

"You get the girl from 5, I get the boy from 6." She whispers.

"Ok." I say. "You kill Daniel, then I will kill Alyssa when she is on ground."

"Alyssa!" Daniel says.

"Ow!" Alyssa replies.

That is when we jump out.

Nova slashes Daniel's throat. He screams and falls to the ground. I guess Nova is a career now. Her knife is now bloody.

Alyssa screams as my sword drives into her gut.

"ARGH!" she screams, before going silent.

That was my first kill. Alyssa. Speaking of that, Tim is grabbed a spear, and running. He does not know his district partner is dead.

5 dead so far, I think? I think it is five, ya.

There are not even that much people left. I see the boy from 7 try running away.

"FIREOPAL, SHOOT!" I yell.

He obeys, and shoots Thad. He got startled, and he turned back.

The arrow hits him between the eyes.

He does not even scream before falling down.

¼ of the tributes are now dead.

I see Aurora and Caspian, the latter having a bloody mouth, running away. Crap!

Corbel grabs a large axe and throws it.

It hits Caspian's skull.

With a scream, he falls down.

Aurora screams in shock, with tears in her eyes, she runs away.

Seven people are dead.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Seven cannons. I wish we got more, but we did not. I sigh and look at the seven dead tributes.

I look at them.

Thad has an arrow wound between his eyes. Fireopal grabs the arrow out. He has so much blood… how is Elle feeling about this?

Caspian has a large axe wound in his head… Corbel is stronger than I thought, I give him that.

"Wait, did Nova kill someone?" Corbel asks me, seeing as she is here.

"Yes." I say, pointing to Daniel. "Adrian did not, he isn't here."

Speaking of Daniel… his throat is slit wide open, a red smile on his throat. He seems scared…

My kill, Alyssa is right next to him. She has slashed legs, but the culprit of her death is the sword wound in her gut. Blood leaks from it.

Right next to it, I see a missing trident… Adrian, duh.

He did not kill anyone.

Whatever.

I look at Shelly. Mada killed her, Fireopal told me. I feel bad for her, she was only 12, but she had to die for me to go home, so…

I see Epsilon. Bandages go around her foot. I feel bad. An axe wound is in her hip. Corbel did this.

"She was the first dead in the bloodbath." He says, quietly.

"Wait, weren't there seven cannons?" I ask the other.

Nova taps my shoulder and points a bit further.

Oh, I see. Jessamyn, the spoiled girl from 8, has two arrows in her gut, her eyes wide. With fear. Her alliance probably is cheering. That would kind of be funny, but now is not the time to think of these things.

"Ok." I say. "Time to organize the supplies."

"I hope there is healing medicine." Corbel says.

"Yes, we both have scythe wounds. You have one on your shoulder, while I have one on my knee." I say.

I see Nova rubbing her arm in pain.

"ahh." She mutters.

"Nova, did you get slashed by Mada?" I ask her.

"No." she says. "The boy from 3, Cyrus, stabbed my arm with a knife."

I see her wound, and it looks bad.

Fireopal laughs. "Good thing I never got hurt, right?"

 **Adrian Dunbar- 17- District 4**

No! No! No!

I missed my chance to be in the careers…

I was so close to killing Tim, but he is fast and quick, and got away.

I am running with a large trident, and a mystery bag from the cornucopia.

I will run until I find a good place. A meadow is not exactly great for… you know… hiding.

I continue to run.

At least seven cannons fired. Seven steps closer to home.

I only saw Daniel and Alyssa on the ground, with a slashed throat and a sword wound, but that is it.

The only real wound I got was when Star stabbed me in the leg with her knife, I have only a slight limp, so I am fine.

I know killing someone today still won't work, because Corbel said anytime after the bloodbath did not count.

I stop as I see a patch of tree, and… a lake!

With clear water, safe to drink.

I sprint over to the lake.

I have a water source!

Sure, there is a big river, but that can be populated, and you can die easily if you are not paying attention.

I check my supplies from my pack.

I have a length of rope, a spare dagger, four throwing knives, a pack of beef jerky, a bag of apples, dried meat, crackers, and a net.

I think I can last a couple of days before losing food, and I could get fish from this lake. I see some. This is a lake, and there is water. I have food and water, even if my bag runs out.

I hear a distant sonar. A sponsor.

It has a four on it. I do not think Shelly is nearby, and she may be dead.

I see it coming towards me. I grab it and shuts off its beeping.

A see I have a spear. That is good, I am also good with spears. I can use this to get fish.

I see a note from Wally.

 _-Adrian_

 _Oh my, you are doing marvelous! Enjoy the spear, I know you can get fish from the lake._

 _By the way, Shelly is dead. I am sorry._

 _-W_

I cheer at the spear but…

Wally confirmed it for me. Shelly is dead. I frown at my little district partner, being impaled with something.

I shake the thought off, before spearing a fish.

 **Tim Harrison- 17- District 5**

I am happy I made it out of the bloodbath. I can continue my path to victory!

Seven died so far, another cannon could fire at any moment.

Did you know the average number of kills in the bloodbath is 9? Yes, it is!

I am running around, to who knows what. It could be anything. In the 23rd games, the arena was made of cake. Yum.

I see a patch of trees around, so I run towards it.

My running speed makes me go there fairly quickly.

I see there is one big tree that looks…. Off.

What?

I touch it, and I scream as I am teleported somewhere.

I fall asleep.

 **30 minutes later**

I wake up in… the capitol? What?

I see Snow in a room with a bunch of capitol citizens.

What is this?

Snow starts talking.

Oh dear.

"Attention Tim." He starts. "You have hit a magical tree. What this does, is it teleports you to the capitol for one day. Once the day is up, you are teleported back in the arena, right next to the tree. Enjoy your time here. But if there are more than one tribute, you can still kill each other. Good luck after here, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

What! This has never happened! I smirk a bit, knowing that I will live past the anthem.

 **Hope Camleshan- 16- District 6**

I am running from the cornucopia with some knives and a pack of random thing of the hell of something. What did I even say? Whatever.

I come to a halt near a patch of trees, when a big log in the middle.

I hear… crying! Someone is hear. I am as quiet as a mouse.

I quickly run through my supplies. A pack of dried fruit, 5 packs of dried meat, and another knife.

Not much. I need water. I dare to peek out.

Oh.

Not much of a threat.

It is just Elle sitting on a rock and crying her eyes out. She is crying and is without Thad… oh. Oh.

It is obvious what happened.

He must have died!

So Epsilon and Thad died, but I do not know who else died.

She drinks a tiny bit of water from a canteen.

"Good thing I have a lot of water…" Elle cries, before moaning.

I squeal in alarm as I step on something sharp. Blood leaks from my foot. It is a throwing knife.

What should I do. I do not want to kill her, but I need that canteen.

So… just give her a minor wound from my throwing knife, and I get the water. I think it is a foolproof plan.

I crawl out of the bushes slightly, with thirst kind of coming up. Hence why I am hurting Elle right now.

I take aim… please, please tell me I can do this without missing, or she will bolt out of here faster than you can say violation of code 3, subsection 4, with a subsequent revoking and condemnation!

Why would anyone say that?

Ok.

Whatever.

Again, I take aim.

I throw the knife.

It goes right into her shoulder.

Elle screams and cries, and I run up and get the canteen, and shove Elle over, getting the throwing knife, and she is left crying.

Again, I start to run.

I see Elle trying to crawl to me to get the water, but she gives up.

I want to feel bad but running is important. Arena skills.

 **Star Ray- 14- District 10**

I told Galen he could put me down, but he keeps running with me.

I knew he was going to protect me like mad in this arena, but this is a bit… much.

He is trying a bit too hard.

Any cricket we hear, we jumps in front of me to make sure I am safe. Which I am!

"Please, I am fine right now." I say to Galen.

"I am on edge though." Galen says.

"I know." I say.

We scream as we see a tree collapse a little way from here.

We start to run, and all I see is the boy from 3's yellow jacket, holding some gun looking thing, before we are out of his sight.

"Oh, crap!" I say.

"That one was close." Galen says, shaking his head.

"Was the boy the reason this happened?" I can't help but ask out loud.

"Yes." He says, frowning in the direction of the fallen tree.

"We should go." I decide. "Do we actually really need to walk in there, and get killed by him? No, exactly, let's go this way!"

"Ok." He says. "Watch out for the flowers. Likely poisonous."

 **Nova Blackthorn- 14- District 2**

After we are done treating our wounds for now, we get ready to head out. I am prepared, I have a bag of food, throwing knives, and I have twins kukris. One has the blood of Daniel stained on it, while the other is clean as a whistle.

Clara gets a gleaming sword, and a pack of food and knives. They are pretty cool for tools, aren't they?

Fireopal is behind her, with his machete drawled out, but his arrows are strapped, just in case a victim tries to run. He also has food and knives.

Corbel is at the rear, grabbing the large axe he somehow threw into Caspian's skull, who has not been collected by the hovercraft yet. We still need to leave already, oh my god.

"Ok. Let's go." Corbel says.

He swings his axe wildly and smiles a bit.

We start to head off.

 **Mada Grainel- 18- District 9 (yes, I do more than 1 POV per day)**

I am walking to the south of the cornucopia, just like Ceres said. I will a bit rude for not going there, but Corbel tried me first. Good thing my scythe helped with that.

I feel pain aflame in my shoulder. A knife. Damn.

Wait… someone is near.

I nearly got killed as an axe flies at me. I grab it and glare. The careers. We stare off.

Fireopal has an arrow, and I jump just in time, and snap it in two. Before he can aim twice, I slash his leg with my scythe, and then I swing my axe into Nova's leg.

She screams.

I slash my scythe at Corbel's shoulder, the same as before. He yells, swinging the axe down, hitting my toe. I yell, throwing a knife at Clara's shoulder.

"RUN!" screams Clara, as the pack runs back to the cornucopia! No!

"DO NOT RUN AWAY FROM A FIGHT YOU STARTED BECAUSE YOU DO NOT THINK YOU CAN WIN ANYMORE!" I boom, chasing them.

Nova throws a knife behind her, and it hits my knee, making me slow down for a second.

I rip it out.

I throw it back.

It hits the back of her knee, and she screams and trips for a second, but gets back up.

She begins running.

THIS IS SO ANNOYING!

 **Clara Brighton- 18- District 1**

I run, throwing a knife behind me. Again. Nova failed here, but I am more effective.

We finally reach the cornucopia has Fireopal has multiple knives deep in his legs. 3 of them, and he falls down. Mada slashed Nova's legs, and then Corbel's. He does the same to me.

I scream.

He slowly walks to Corbel's axe.

"Sorry." He says simply before he will lower the axe.

I hear a fling, followed by Mada grunting, with a slashing noise, then Mada falls to the ground.

BANG!

Mada is dead. What happened! He was about to kill us all! What?

I see a huge hole in Mada's back, and he stares lifelessly.

"What is that?" Fireopal says, removing knives from his legs.

"A hole. Duh." Nova says.

"I know…" he says. "What caused it?"

I hear pounding footsteps running away, someone who has finishing business.

He is gone. 8 are dead, and we are down to 16.

Good thing this big threat is dead… wait?

"Guy… that is a poison acid hole! Someone has poison acid! Crap!" I say.

The careers are a bit nervous about this, including me.

 **Ceres Amaranth- 16- District 9**

We made a camp near the forcefield. I smile at this.

BANG!

A cannon… oh dear.

"Was it Mada?" I say, a bit nervous.

"I do not think so. He is to good so far." Bella says simply.

"I guess. The anthem will play any second." I say, gathering water from the little pond.

"Yup. I wonder who died…" Bella mutters. "I kind of hurt Hope, but eh. She escaped."

"Ya…" I mutter, before the loud blasting music of the anthem plays.

It is only a moment before the capitol seal is in the sky.

The first face in the sky is Epsilon. Considering her foot was broken, and she lost Hope at the interview… it is not a shock. The careers and Cyrus are alive.

It flickers from Epsilon to Shelly. I shiver as this highlights how 12-year-olds always die… Mada killed her. I frown and sigh. This will be hard.

Alyssa is next. She obsessed over Cade, and I was annoyed. But that does not mean she deserved to die. I just frown.

Daniel is next in the sky. He was a fun person that the capitol wasted the potential of. May this boy rest easy.

Thad is next. I can't help but feel a bit relieved. He would have gotten tons of sponsors if he had not died. Rest in peace.

Jessamyn. I can't help but feel a bit guilty, since we kind of came up with a plan to kill her in her sleep… sorry.

No. NO!

I scream as Mada is staring down at me. He was my friend! Why him!

I shake my fists, very mad.

"Who killed him…" I whisper darkly.

I barely care that Caspian is in the sky. All I know, failed love.

All goes silent now.

I NEED to avenge Mada. I will do it. I draw out my hammer and try to sleep.

It does not come easy.

 **Day 1 is done! YAY!**

 **This did not take long. Lol. Here we go!**

 **By the way, I made random competitions you did not know about for sponsor points, so you have a lot!**

 **Eightyeight88: 15,000**

 **Team Shadow: 13,400**

 **IciclePower33: 11,150**

 **AmazonWarrior: 9,500**

 **Candy Cooper: 8,550**

 **Call me calamity: 8,000**

 **LongingForRomeo: 7,850**

 **Guest Something: 7,500**

 **Long name guy who owns Thad and Elle: 4,000**

 **MRKenn: 3,500**

 **Pierana: 3,220**

 **21 pilots at the disco: 1,560**

 **Kempty: 1,110**

 **Imagreenboi: 300**

 **Remaining Tributes:**

Fireopal (District 1 Male)

Clara (District 1 Female)

Corbel (District 2 Male)

Nova (District 2 Female)

Cyrus (District 3 Male)

Adrian (District 4 Male)

Tim (District 5 Male)

Hope (District 6 Female)

Elle (District 7 Male)

Cade (District 8 Male)

Ceres (District 9 Female)

Galen (District 10 Male)

Star (District 10 Female)

Basil (District 11 Male)

Bella (District 11 Female)

Aurora (District 12 Female)

 **The Fallen**

24th- Epsilon (District 3 Female) Axe swung into hip, by Corbel

23rd- Shelly (District 4 Female)- Neck snapped, by Mada

22nd- Jessamyn (District 8 Female)- Shot twice in the torso with arrows, by Fireopal

21st- Daniel (District 6 Male) - Throat slit with a kukri, by Nova

20th- Alyssa (District 5 Female)- Sword plunged into gut, by Alyssa

19th- Thad (District 7 Male)- Shot between the eyes with an arrow, by Fireopal

18th- Caspian (District 12 Male)- Axe thrown into skull, by Corbel

17th- Mada (District 9 Male)- Shot in the back with a poison acid gun, by Cyrus

 **Dead tribute notes**

 **Epsilon-** Ok, did anyone expect this poor girl to go far? At first, she has horrible rotten luck as she accidentally volunteered at the worst time, then during her time in the capitol, her escort started to hate her, followed by her foot getting crushed… no one expected her to go far. She was a well-liked tribute. May this poor gal rest in peace.

 **Shelly-** This hurt to have happened. But it did. I wanted Shelly to go far, but I did not have very much plans for this girl. She was not hopeless, as she had a stable alliance with Cyrus, and scored a decent five. But her time was limited when she tried to attack Ceres… RIP

 **Jessamyn-** Hands down one of my favorites to write for! Sure, she was spoiled… but fun! Her silly clique, and the jazz. I loved how she was forgotten by her own alliance. 😊 RIP

 **Daniel-** He was a tricky one to write for at the beginning, but then it kind of made me what too make him kind of a goof? I don't know, but he was fun. RIP

 **Alyssa-** She was a bit annoyed, and again, hard to write for. So I just kind of made the weird Cade plot. Nothing else really. RIP

 **Thad-** Again, hard to write for. I am rushing through the notes cause I am tired. But he was going further at first, then I changed it. RIP

 **Caspian-** Walmart Peeta xD. He was going to escape the bloodbath at one point. RIP.

 **Mada-** Another one of my favorites to write for. A strong man, but with heart. He was going to kill all of the careers but one thing wrong… he killed Shelly. Cyrus was her friend. He had a poison acid gun and his back was exposed so… RIP

 **Questions:**

 **Who was the shocking death today?**

 **Who were you surprised lived?**

 **Will you vote on my new poll on my account?**


	32. Day 2- In the meadow

**Day 2 time! Sixteen remain, but that can go down sooner than later.**

 **IciclePower: Basil**

 **Team Shadow: Cade, Clara**

 **Candy Cooper: Fireopal**

 **Guest Something: Cyrus**

 **Long named guy: Elle**

 **AmazonWarrior: Star, Galen**

 **LongingForRomeo: Adrian, Bella**

 **Imagreenboi: Aurora**

 **21 pilots at the disco: Nova**

 **Pierana: Corbel**

 **Call me calamity: Ceres**

 **Eightyeight88: Tim**

 **MRKenn: Hope**

 **In viewers, those are the tributes left. I will have placements too, lol**

 **14** **th** **\- Kempty: Epsilon**

 **Adrian Dunbar- 17- District 4**

I use my spear to continuously spear fish. They continue to die, and my food has risen. I feel like I have a good chance of making it home if this keeps up.

I take some water from the lake and drink it. So good…

Who is left anyway though?

To my thoughts, in order, it is Clara, Fireopal from 1, Corbel and Nova from 2, Cyrus from 3, myself from 4, Tim from 5, Hope from 6, Elle, from 7, Cade from 8, Ceres from 9, Galen and Star from 10, Bella and Basil from 11, and Aurora from 12.

Every district has someone alive. Maybe a district will be eliminated today? Hopefully not District 4 though.

 **Corbel Hearth- 18- District 2**

I tap my foot lightly as we go to hunt soon. Hopefully better than the Mada thing… I rub my sore shoulder. But he is dead now, thankfully. I wish I killed him, but someone else did. Who had that damn gun? Whatever.

I am figuring out a plan to kill Nova, but make it look like it was someone else. Maybe tell Clara and Fireopal to hunt while we rest, kill her, and make it look like I am chasing out a killer. Tim is quick, so he seems well enough. Fake cry, then boom. Nova is dead, and I can be a happier person.

Not yet though.

"Could we hunt yet?" Fireopal says.

"Yes." Nova says, drawing out her kukri.

Daniel's blood is still on it.

Who will we find? Not Mada, hopefully. Well duh, it cannot be him. Idiot.

Clara gets a sword, and then we are finally able to leave.

 **Cade Jones- 18- District 8**

It sit in a patch of flowers. Boring, right? Yes, it is. I am eating an apple, pretty bored. I have three apples, some matches, and a bottle of water. I also hold a mace in my hand. I could have grabbed something I am better at, but I could not find anything in the panic. I think about my dead district partner.

Jessamyn was annoying… but she was from home…

I snap out of it, and I pack my light bag of supplies. I realize I need more than just this. I cannot survive around 5 days with just a bit of water, matches, and a tiny bit of food. I am not eating the flower. That is just asking to die from being poisoned.

I am getting annoyed with bees, so I start moving. Thank god that they are not tracker jackers. I find another spot to sit in the meadow, one without annoying bugs.

I feel a jolt of pain enter my arm. I see a bite mark, and I am bleeding. I see a swarm of ladybug muttations start to fly at me. I am outta here!

They bite you like a leaf. err…

I start running as a bug bites my finger, and they start to get closer. It would be hard to swing a mace as these bugs. Ow! Crap! One bit my calf! I start screaming as they are starting to cover me, and I see a ditch. I feel a lot more bites.

More bites come, and I must look like a leaf. One bites me in the elbow, while another one bites my knee… argh, shit!

I swing my mace blindly, hoping for a miracle to happen. I have blood running down my body, and I scream! Ow! I have way to much bites in my body to keep running, and I roll into the ditch I saw.

The ladybugs stop in there tracks, and they fly off.

I am in great pain… ow! Please, I need to live… Ashlyn… mom.

I know I have no chance of living. My body has lost a lot of blood, and I cannot move that well.

….

….

Wait.

Did they send this trap on me because… the citizens do not like me…

With my last bit of energy, I flip the capitol off, before I do not feel anything.

 **Basil Augustus- 17- District 11**

BANG!

A cannon. 15 left. I am shocked I made it this far…

"So." Bella says. "A cannon fired…"

"Yes. It did." Ceres says. "Thought on who it may be?"

"Hmm… Elle? My best guess. Or Aurora, she is upset about Caspian I bet.

"Ya, that seems right. One of them." Bella says.

"Or it could have been a career. Mada died…" Ceres says, upset. "So it could have been someone strong."

"Whatever." Bella says. "We will find out by the anthem."

"If we live that long…" I mutter.

I see Ceres walk to a groosling and smash her hammer over its head over and over. It dies.

"Should we risk starting a fire?" I ask.

"We will not need to." Ceres smirks.

She takes aim and throws the groosling at the forcefield.

"DUCK!" she screams.

Ceres jumps up and catch it.

"There, cooked groosling. I do not know why it was here, in the meadow, but whatever works, right?" asks Ceres. Yup.

"I will scout the area." I say, holding my knife.

"Ok." Bella tells me. "Do not get hurt though, we lost Mada yesterday, we do not need you gone today."

"Ok." I say, walking off in the patch of trees. I see a large tree in the distance. I touch it, before all goes black.

 **30 minutes later.**

I wake up and see president Snow. Oh dear! Did I do something wrong?

He gives me a speech about that… I could stay in the capitol! For a day… he also says Tim is here, and you are able to kill. We are at an array of tables.

I scream as a spear enters my shoulder! That is Tim! Ow! Argh!

I rip it out and see Tim charging towards me. I hobble a bit, while Snow is now away from us… clever man.

I shove my crutch into his chest, and he screams, while he flips me around, bashing my head into the table. I scream in pain. This was bad! I that it was supposed to be good. I grab an apple, then I smash it into his nose, while Tim screams.

He kicks my leg. Smart. I grab my crutch and hit him in the gut. He gargles.

I grab my knife and stab his finger, making grunt. He grabs in spear and hits my already hurt shoulder. I scream loudly.

I grab as basket of bread and smash it over his nose.

"Asshole!" Tim screams… even with one leg, I am strong.

There is a butter knife under the table, and I shove it in his back wound. He screams… but a problem…

It is a butter knife, not a real one.

He kicks me in the face, knocking me down. No!

In reflex, I smash the crutch over his head.

"ARGH!" I scream as his spear enter me shoulder for the third time. Ow… I am starting to bleed out. No!

I rip a medicine kit nearby, which has pepper spray.

"Doctor's orders!" I scream, spraying the pepper.

He grabs a throwing knife, which hits my elbow.

He starts to rub his eyes after, so I spray the kit on my shoulder. I sigh in relief.

I realize how much weapons are here. Dang…

I grab a spiked mace, and swing… ow, my shoulder!

I rub it, right as he throws his spear. I duck.

It hits a random apple.

He throws another knife hitting me knee, making me fall back first on the table. He grabs his spear again.

"Time to die!" Tim roars, driving the spear at me, while I roll off of the table. I grab my crutch and smash it against his balls. He screams in pain, grabbing his area. I pin him to the table. Time to end this!

I bring my knife down. It hits the table. Nobody home!

Tim is not here.

"Basil. Tim has spent his day and has been teleported back." Snow says.

"I nearly got rid of a threat!" I say, annoyed. Damn it!

I lightly scold myself for being sad that I am not a murderer…

Ugh.

I get up slowly… I run to the fry table and have some. I eat a bunch, as I need to have food for the arena.

So…

…Good.

 **Fireopal Smith- 18- District 1**

"Where is everyone?" Corbel asks, slightly annoyed.

"I do not know!" Nova says.

We saw a hovercraft fly earlier, and we are around the area.

I scream as I feel a jolt of pain in my elbow. Argh…

I realized everyone is running away.

Ladybug mutts are charging towards us, but we are quick on our feet, though Nova screams as they bite her arms.

I am behind! I quickly run faster, in a panic. We scream as they stop.

We are back at the cornucopia.

"Really!" Clara screams. "First Mada, now this! Opposite direction, now!"

 **Cyrus Weldar- 13- District 3**

This meadow is beautiful. Nice flowers, serene skies, what is not to like?

Shelly dying. That is what.

I slap myself! I should have killed Mada before that, then Ceres right after. No! I was so stupid and messed up.

Though killing is not the answer…

Killing Mada has not been any help. It just makes me feel guilt.

Too bad.

I killed.

I know.

I will do it again. I slap myself, and I shake a bit, before grabbing my acid gun, and shooting a tree in the way.

 **Elle Spruce- 15- District 7 Female**

I cannot believe I just let her take the canteen! I am without water, and I scold myself for not even trying.

I scold myself about Thad. I just had to hide like a baby, and he is dead because of me. All my fault, no one else's.

Except Fireopal. It is not like I can just walk in, stab everyone and leave. I only scored a 5… 25-1 odds. Now 100-1 odds. I know I am never going to come home. I cry a bit more…

Would Thad like if I just mope around? No.

But I feel so hopeless.

I hope I can do something but… hopeless.

Urgh!

I just pull my hair before looking down. I wish I was born stronger. Emotionally…

I just sigh again…

I found the canteen by the lake… did I steal though.

I block those…

Horrid thought out.

 **Aurora Copperwood- 15- District 12**

I feel like a lot of us are crying over loss right now…

I am one of these people.

I lost Caspian. Damn Corbel!

I start to shake… I see flowers.

I waddle slowly towards them. I sniff them, before I scream. Poison gas is released from the flower, and I get blisters, while I slowly try to run away.

It is pointless. No!

I scream as the fog consumes me.

I start to twitch on the ground, barely moving… ow…

BANG!

 **Ceres Amaranth- 16- District 9**

"Where is Basil?!" Panics Bella, worried over her friend.

"Maybe he got lost?" I say quietly.

BANG!

A cannon has fired… 14 left.

Oh.

Oh no!

Bella panics even more, because that was Basil… I just know it! Oh my god! No!

Bella starts to cry… oh no.

"I am not attached… but he was a good person." Bella says.

"Yes, same." I say, sad.

She just sniffles…

"So the first cannon was for either Clara, Fireopal, Adrian, Nova, Corbel, Cyrus, Tim, Hope, Elle, Cade, Aurora, Star, or Galen."

"Ya…" Bella says sadly.

I just feel sad for Basil…

 **Galen Ray- 18- District 10**

Star screams as a cannon fires. 14 left!

Yes!

Star looks in wonder about who died.

I quickly look through my supplies.

All together, we have a lot.

We have some fries, one that landed in that lady's hair. A pack of dried meat, 13 packs of dried fruit… healthy at least? Eh, 4 bottles of water, and 2 canteens of water. We have 5 packs of crackers, 2 packs of beef jerky, also some capitol bread… it is good. Not food or water, we are both armed with cleavers, and she has a belt of throwing knives, as do I. I also have a short sword, which I also have in my hand. We have a medical kit, and some rope and a lighter.

I hear a noise, and I accidentally bump into Star.

"Ow, my ankle! Galen, why did you do that! This is annoying- ow!"

"Sorry."

 **Bella Sage- 16- District 11**

"So… the anthem." I say, as Ceres is just sitting quiet.

"Ya." She says. We have been tensed since the cannon.

Speaking of that, the anthem has begun to play, like it will every night… please say Basil is just lost!

The capitol seal is up there. I hate it.

It flickers, and Cade is in the sky…

"What?" Ceres says.

He was a threat but… gone…

I cheer in amazement as Aurora's face is in the sky. Basil is alive! Yes!

I smile, and Ceres awkwardly laughs.

"Oh… we panicked for no reason." Ceres says awkwardly.

I start to go to bed, with one thought.

"Basil is alive…"

 **UGH THIS CHAPTER SUCKS! I rushed it out here, so sorry… day 3 will hopefully be better…**

 **Remaining Tributes**

Fireopal (District 1 Male)

Clara (District 1 Female)

Corbel (District 2 Male)

Nova (District 2 Female)

Cyrus (District 3 Male)

Adrian (District 4 Male)

Tim (District 5 Male)

Hope (District 6 Female)

Elle (District 7 Female)

Ceres (District 9 Female)

Galen (District 10 Male)

Star (District 10 Female)

Basil (District 11 Male)

Bella (District 11 Female)

 **The Fallen:**

24th- Epsilon- (District 3 Female)- Axe swung into hip, by Corbel

23rd- Shelly- (District 4 Female)- Neck snapped, by Mada

22nd- Jessamyn (District 8 Female)- Shot twice in the torso with arrows, by Fireopal

21st- Daniel- (District 6 Male)- Throat slashed with a kukri, by Nova

20th- Alyssa- (District 5 Female)- Sword plunged into gut, by Clara

19th- Thad- (District 7 Male)- Shot between the eyes with an arrow, by Fireopal

18th- Caspian- (District 12 Male)- Axe thrown into skull, by Corbel

17th- Mada- (District 9 Male)- Shot in the back with a poison acid gun, by Cyrus

16th- Cade- (District 8 Male)- Skin bit off by ladybug mutts, and bled out

15th- Aurora- (District 12 Female)- Poison gas

 **There we go! I forgot to say what you can sponsor! You can sponsor what is on the list!** **But it is a bit more expensive, cause you know… 10 dead and day 3 is near.**

 **Weapons:**

 **Small Knife- 600 caps**

 **Large Knife- 800 caps**

 **Crossbow- 1,200 caps**

 **Arrows- 50 per arrow**

 **Sword- 2,000**

 **Spear- 1,450**

 **Small Axe- 950**

 **Large Axe- 1,800**

 **Mace- 1,400**

 **Spiked Mace- 1,700**

 **Hammer- 500**

 **Sledgehammer- 1,500**

 **Sickle- 1,200**

 **Scythe- 1,700**

 **Whip- 200**

 **Bladed Whip- 1,000**

 **Vial of Poison- 1,950**

 **Tools:**

 **Firewood- 100 per log**

 **Dozen Matches- 25**

 **1 meter of rope- 200**

 **Iodine Capsules (12)- 800**

 **Awl and Spile- 1,000**

 **Animal Trap- 700**

 **Sleeping Bag- 700**

 **Pillow- 300**

 **Light Body Armor- 2,000**

 **Moderate Body Armor- 3,000**

 **Heavy Body Armor- 10,000**

 **Super Heavy Body Armor- 20,000 (save ur points for this if you want)**

 **Medicine/Healing:**

 **Tin of smaller bandages- 400**

 **Tin of larger bandages- 900**

 **Headache pills- 200**

 **Fever Reducer- 100**

 **Burn Ointment- 100**

 **Disinfectant Spray- 500**

 **Wound Healer (small injuries)- 1,000**

 **Wound Healer (moderate injuries)- 5,000**

 **Wound Healer (SEVERE injuries)- 10,000**

 **Food/Water:**

 **1 days' worth of water- 2,000**

 **3 days' worth of water- 5,000**

 **Pack of dried fruit- 400**

 **Slab of cheese squares- 600**

 **Slabs of meat- 700**

 **Fruit Basket- 1,200**

 **Chicken Salad and lettuce sandwiches (THEY ARE GOOD OMG! xD!)**

 **Full meal of dried fruit, cheese, slabs of meat, fruit, veggies, and 10 sandwiches- 5,000**

 **So now you can sponsor! Go to last chapter to see how many points you have!**

 **Dead Tribute Notes:**

 **Cade-** OMG! I feel so sad about this one! He was just a gay kid, that was it. But the capitol was really rude, and they judged him. People wanted him dead, so the trap was put on him. Lucy actually wanted him to stay, because of ratings. She is pissed at the citizens rn. Lol. RIP! Too be honest... I only did that plot because I did not know what to do with him, so I felt like the hatred of the capitol to make you hate them will work! :)

 **Aurora-** Poor Walmart Katniss! Lol. But I liked her a bit, but she did not have much to do left. RIP

 **Questions:**

 **Thoughts on Cade and Aurora?**

 **Will you sponsor someone?**

 **Will you take the new poll? Please?**


	33. Day 3- A more peaceful day

**Day 3 time!** **You guys sponsored people. Nice!**

 **IciclePower33: Basil**

 **Team Shadow: Clara**

 **Guest Something: Cyrus**

 **Eightyeight88: Tim**

 **LongingForRomeo: Bella, Adrian**

 **Candy Cooper: Fireopal**

 **Pierana: Corbel**

 **21 pilots at the disco: Nova**

 **MrKenn: Hope**

 **That long named guy: Elle**

 **Call me calamity: Ceres**

 **AmazonWarrior: Star, Galen**

 **14** **th** **\- Kempty- Epsilon**

 **13** **th** **\- imagreenboi- Caspian, Aurora**

 **District rankings:**

 **12** **th** **\- District 8- Cade Jones (16** **th** **) and Jessamyn Protel (22** **nd** **)**

 **11** **th** **\- District 12- Caspian Bronzethorn (18** **th** **) and Aurora Copperwood (15** **th** **)**

 **14 remain!**

 **Elle Spruce- 15- District 7**

I decide to get on the move again today. The capitol does not like a camper. Pliny would beg to differ, but whatever.

I think of the remaining tributes left. Galen and Star are two of those 14. Maybe… I can be their friends? Galen may be hard to actually be friends with… he is kind of rude. He yelled at me…

I rub my shoulder. It hurts right now. Ow!

I wince.

I shake my head at myself, and I keep moving throughout the meadow, and I just slowly turn. I am paranoid.

Who is my biggest threat. Hope… not really. She hurt me, so I guess it is just sadness.

Corbel is the biggest threat… but Fireopal is who I despise. He shot my brother without even giving a single damn! I shake, but I keep on moving.

What will I find here… I went into Hope's direction. I might as well try to take my canteen back. If there is still water. But there are a lot of water sources…

I scream as a tree falls in front of me, then one from the back, then front to my left…

…

"Right it is." I say out loud.

The message was very clear. I had to keep moving… or die.

What will I find this way? I wanted to go Hope's direction, but maybe they want to hold it off. Or they want me to go here because Hope sidetracked and went here? I hope.

Get it?

I scold myself for that awful pun, and I continue walking.

I hear a sonar beeping. Huh?

I look up and see a parachute. 7. My favorite number right now. I smile, giving a thumbs up to the camera.

I unpack the crate and get a tins worth of large bandages. I smile warmly to the camera.

"Thank you to whoever gave me this money!" I say to the camera.

I hear more beeping.

Another sponsor! Yay!

I jump up and done, like a crazy child, but screw it!

I turn the beeping off once the gift if in my hands, and I see a large knife. Yes! I did not have a weapon before, and now I am not defenseless!

I almost cry in glee when another parachute comes down.

It has a supply of water.

"Thank you!" I say loudly. Oh crap, the other tributes could have heard that.

I see a note attached, so I decide to read it.

 _-Elle_

 _Hey, it is me, Woody! So, you are doing… bad so far. But I knew you needed some motivation. For you! Thad would want you to do well! You know have a weapon, some water, and some bandages! Put the bandages on your shoulder. The knife wound from Hope could get infected._

 _-Woody_

"Thank you, Woody!" I say.

But he is right.

Thad would want me to do very well!

 **Clara Brighton- 18- District 1**

I angrily draw an X with my sword in the dirt. I know, I sound pouty, but I just want this to be over. The pack has had bad luck this year. Mada, then the ladybugs. I was not hurt that bad, but it is still very annoying.

"Guys, can we talk?" I ask.

"Sure." Fireopal says, patching up a wound.

"Ok. We have been falling behind lately. I propose three of us hunt in separate directions, just so we can find somebody." I say.

"OK." Corbel says.

"I will stay guard." Fireopal says. "I will hide like I am not here, and then I will shoot whoever gets too close."

"Good." I say. "Nova, go south, I go east, Corbel, north."

"Ok!" Corbel says, running off with an axe.

I grab my sword, and start running, while Nova grabs her bloody kukri and runs off.

"Bye Fireopal. See you later." I say, hugging him, before running off.

Who will I find? I never went this way.

I hear a sonar. I got sponsored… nope. It is too small for that.

I see it is only a note.

 _-Clara_

 _West._

 _-Mila_

I turn west.

"Ok. Thank you, Mila!" I say, waving to the camera before running off to see what is at my west.

I start to run for a while. The meadow is honestly very nice to look at… the flowers, animals, not ladybugs, and more. I keep running. This arena is a bit simple though. Irrelevant.

I keep running, until I am too tired. Unlike the duo from District 2, I decided to bring water. I gulp some of it down, before refilling it in a nearby pond.

I make sure to be aware of what is around me, because a knife to the back is not exactly my wish. It is not anybody's wish, I guess.

I stand up and see a patch of trees nearby.

I slowly walk to it.

I see a river, with a spear near it… someone was here.

I see Adrian walking by, then we lock eyes.

He grabs his spear and trident, while I grab my sword. I take my spare throwing knife from my pocket. I hurt it at him, between his eyes. He blocks his with his elbow, and he screams, ripping it out. He throws it in the river… smart, getting rid of a weapon of mine. Not clever enough! I throw a random rock, and it misses. I realize how well off he is… fish, and a water source. Time to take him out!

I grab my sword, looming near. He throws his spear. I scream as it enters my knee, right where Mada hit two days ago.

Blood leaks from it, and he runs near with his tridents, nearly impaling me through the gut. I back away, throwing dirt in his eyes, and he screams, flailing a knife around. It cuts through my uniform, hitting my gut.

I scream, and return a hit, my sword entering his thigh, then his arm. He yells smashing a rock over my head. It was not that big, so I am just a bit dazed. He can see again. Dammit…

He tackles me to the ground, and I knee him in the crotch, kind of Delly approved. Now I hate myself for it- WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT DELLY!?

I punch him in the throat, before grabbing my sword, and he sinks his trident in my thigh! Argh!

My leg might catch on fire with how much I am getting hurt there. I punch him in the gut, and I elbow him in the mouth.

"ARGH!" he yells, slashing my shoulder with his knife, then I tumble to the ground.

No!

With my arm hurting, he raises his trident. I kick him in the shin, and he falls down.

I punch him on the ground, while raising my sword.

He punches my heart, then we both get up and back away from each other for a second. I start to run to him.

I tackle him again.

"No!" he screams, flipping me around. I grab a fish and slap it on his face.

"What- Ow!" he yells, kind of more confused than anything.

We continue exchanging blows, and insults.

"Good thing your girlfriend died!" I yell. I feel so awful for saying that, the emotional pain must be unbearable, but… I have to win…

He is now madder, flipping me and shoving me into the water, and I scream as the current is taking me away. I scream! NOT AGAIN! Ugh!

I failed here also. I frown, but just let the current take me. He has my sword! Oh shit…

I will go back to the cornucopia for another, I know it has another. Alyssa's blood is on one of them. I will use that. Meanwhile, the river has ended near the cornucopia, and I run near.

"Hey, Fireopal!" I say.

"H-hey…" he says quietly, before shaking… is he scared?

"What happened?" I ask him, dripping wet.

"I am scared Lucy will try to kill me…" he says. He feels better with other popular players… understandable.

"I thought I would be Ok but… ugh. Sorry." He says.

 **Fireopal Smith- 18- District 1**

I feel ashamed to be scared right now. I am a career. I need to show some power, but again… I am scared. Lucy can be laughing right now… I am a bit shaken about the day before launch still… she threatened me and…

I try shaking the thought off, but it is easier said than done. I can die anytime soon, all because we have the worst gamemaker…

Again, shake it off.

I feel like Lucy will send a trap… she caused my parents to hate me! What about Snow, I actually feel bad. I have a feeling he will be a corpse very soon… a knife, a gun? What will happen to him… this is weird, but I pity Snow. Why do I, I do not know. Heh, I rhymed…

Clara and I just talk. Nova and Corbel are not back yet. Still hunting. Will anyone die today? No cannons so far.

Maybe to distract me… I can analyze the other tributes…

Corbel… ever since the beginning of the games he seemed… more unhinged? Thirsty for blood, perhaps? I hope he does not go insane yet.

Nova… I do not know a thing about her. I have not even talked to her this whole time. She is good with knives, but what else?

I sigh, thinking to Cyrus. How does he stand right now? I have not seen him. All I know is that he brutally stabbed Nova's arm.

Adrian just fought Clara. And he has a camp near a river, and he has a lot of fish… he will be a threat, but Clara wants to fight him with three of us, not just one. I agree. She said Adrian nearly died, as did she.

Tim. He loves the games, so he can sponsor his way to the win. It is not like we are doing well right now, but I really hope we can get some luck.

Hope is now not going crazy, but I do not know what to make of her right now. I never saw her too much.

Elle cannot last much longer. I just know it. I kind of shot her brother… now I am more paranoid the capitol will hate me, and Lucy will…. I stop thinking about it.

Ceres is likely doing OK, with Bella and Basil. Mada would have been more annoying with her there, because I saw her use a sickle. She only has a hammer though, so no worries.

Galen and Star. A good team together, they worked well in the mashed potato dodgeball thing. I feel like they will last a bit longer before Galen gets himself, or Star, killed.

Bella is also friends with Ceres, and they have a solid alliance going. But more likely than not, they will kill each other. Same with us.

Basil has only one leg… and is still in this thing. At the academy, we are taught to never underestimate your opponents. I will not underestimate Basil here.

I just sigh. That did not get me anywhere. I do not know where everyone else is…

I just talk to Clara, waiting for Corbel and Nova to come back.

 **Adrian Dunbar- 17- District 4**

I do not have much medicine for my wounds against Clara. I mostly got other stuff. My face hurts, I got punched a lot. I hold my trident tighter. Clara will want to come back, and with more than just her this time. Fireopal and Corbel could be deadly. Nova, I could kill her easily.

I stretch and lay on my side for a second. Today, no cannons have fired. It is about midday, so anything can happen.

14 left still, and I really hope a cannon fires soon.

All I do for the next hour is heal myself.

I probably should be grateful I fought Clara. One less weapon the careers are good with, and I will not be flushed out for being boring.

The only worry is the whole pack coming my way.

 **Basil Augustus- 17- District 11**

I wake up in the capitol. I have five hours before I will be teleported back to the arena. I am only allowed to watch one person, and I decided to see Bella and Ceres. I chose Bella, but since Ceres is nearby, I can see the, both.

"Where is Basil?" Bella says.

"I do not know!" Ceres says. "Maybe… he left us?"

"What!" Bella says. "No… he would have gotten some supplies."

They hear a sonar, a sponsor, and they have a note.

"Oh. Basil will not be back until at least five hours to due something in the arena." Bella says, while Ceres breaks the crate with her hammer.

"Oh. Good thing he did not leave. Mada dying, as well as Jessamyn come to think of it, make this alliance weaker." Ceres says.

"I guess." Bella says.

I decide to take a break from watching them. It is not that exciting. I walk around the capitol, avoiding as much people as possible. I exit a building, and I see my escort, who was it? Anyway, with her is a 12-year-old girl, holding a box of things. It has the number 11 on it. What is this? Wait, is this how people get sponsored here?

"Hey…" the little girl says… wait.

I realize this…

She only has one leg. Like me.

"I got money a while ago and seeing how we both only have one leg… here…" the little girl- a name would be nice, really- says.

"Thank you." I say, before opening the box.

The first thing I see is a tin of large bandages. I smile at them, but my jaw is dropped at the other thing I see.

It is body armor, the moderate kind the label says. I realize it is adjusted so someone with only one leg can wear it. I smile.

"D-do you like it?" asks the little girl.

"I do." I smile at her, giving her a hug, while the escort, whoever it was, leaves.

"I spent a lot of money… since you got in a fight yesterday with Tim, use the bandages on them. You are my role model, I know, silly right…" she says.

"No. It is not. I am pretty awesome." I joke around with her. She smiles.

"You are. Most people with only one leg would die in the bloodbath. You smashed the district 12 male's mouth, and nearly killed Tim!" She says, happy.

I will not get mad at her out loud. She is not calling Caspian by his name. Just District 12 Male. That is how he would be remembered for the rest of time.

"Like I said, I am awesome." I say.

She just smiles, before another women, her mom, I assume, comes in.

"Come on Mina, let's go." Mina- now she has a name's- mom says.

She then pauses. "Oh, you got the money for Basil?"

"Yes mommy!" she says.

She then turns to me.

"Thank you, Basil. You helped my daughter feel there was hope in her life when you were reaped, and you scored a 6. She has been sad ever since an accident at my work ended up with her leg amputated. At the interview, when you had the same thing happen to you, she was dead-set on spending her money. I hope it serves you well." Mina's mom says.

"Thank you both for getting it to me. Maybe you can also sponsor Bella and Ceres too, my allies." I say.

"We sent them a minor wound healer just in case." Mina says.

"Thank you." I say.

"Want to look at our house?" Mina's mother says.

"Why not. I have nothing to do for the next four hours and 30 minutes. Who do you think will go soon?" I ask them.

"Well today, Elle got sponsored a knife, bandages, and water, Clara and Adrian got into a big fight, with both of them being injured, with Adrian not having much supplies, the odds are in your favor." Mina's mother says.

"Oh, thank you." I say.

But really, that is a great thing that Adrian and Clara have major wounds.

"What is the injury list…" I ask out loud.

"Oh. Clara has a major knee wound, Fireopal has a slashed leg, Nova has a stabbed arm, Corbel has a slashed shoulder, Cyrus… well he is fine, but he is going through emotional pain, Adrian has multiple sword stabs and punches, Tim has bruises from your fight and got stabbed in the back with a knife, Hope has a bit of bruises and a cut knee, Elle has a throwing knife wound in her shoulder and emotional pain, Ceres had emotional pain and a knife wound in her leg, Galen and Star are 100% ok, Bella has a knife wound on her finger, and you are fine." Mina's mother says.

"How do you remember all of that?" I ask.

"I know." Mina says. "She is awesome."

I laugh, thinking about the list… one thing makes me nervous.

Galen and Star are 100% ok. They are a deadly brother-sister duo with cleavers, which we saw when we were running towards the forcefield. Galen is over protective to Star and that could be bad for everyone involved.

"Who should I look out for?" I ask.

"You may be upset to hear this but…" she trails off.

"What?" I ask.

"Cyrus." Mina says. "He has a poison acid gun. He can easily shoot a tree down with one good hit with the gun. It is loaded. He killed Mada."

"Oh crap…" I mutter. "Any chance that he is hurt… oh wait… nope. Well if we are careful, we could kill him. Ceres wants whoever killed Mada dead, so…"

"Be careful…" whispers Mina. "I do not want you dead."

I spend the rest of my time with Mina's family, before I am teleported away, back to the dreaded arena.

 **Ceres Amaranth- 16- District 9**

Bella and I sit, just waiting for Basil to get back. It has been about five hours, so he should be back soon.

"Maybe he is not coming back." Bella says.

"Ya…" I reply. To be honest, it kind of helps me in case something bad happens, and the pair from 11 tries to kill me.

We rise up at the sound of crutches smacking into dirt. It is Basil.

We see him slowly walking towards us.

"Basil, hey!" I say, walking towards him. "Where the heck were you?" I ask him.

"Well…" he says. "This may sound not like a real thing, but it is."

"Well, what is it?" Bella asks.

"Ok. If you touch this tree, you get teleported to the capitol for a day. That is why I did not come back." He says.

"Oh." I say. "What happened there."

"So, right as I got there, I fought Tim, and I would have killed him if he did not get teleported back to the arena right as I would have stabbed his throat with my knife. So other than that, I met a person named Mina in the capitol, and she gave me a bandage. A tin of large ones. Elle has that also, and now has a knife. Not that it really matters. She also gave me moderate body armor." He puts it on. "I learned that Adrian and Clara, two big threat, fought. They are both injured, and Adrian does not have much healing supplies. So that is good for our odds. They are starting to go in my favor. Our favor. Anyway, everyone has a physical injury beside the pair from 10 and Cyrus. Also Ceres, Cyrus did something you may not like…"

Oh no.

Please tell me this is not something bad…

Knowing my luck, it will be anyway.

I sigh.

"What is it?" I asks, knowing this will be bad.

"Cyrus killed Mada." He says.

I laugh out loud. "Really, what is the bad news." I say.

"I am not joking. Cyrus had a poison acid gun. He killed Mada with it. We need to watch out for him." Basil says.

My face starts to go pale… of course. I stop laughing. That makes more sense.

Oh shit…

My blood feels like it is boiling.

He killed Mada but… I cannot just go up and kill him. It would be foolish to go near something with deadly acid. Or acid in general, but ya.

"Well. At least we are together right now." I say.

 **Corbel Hearth- 18- District 2**

I am getting very annoyed. This would work as a better plan then my first one.

I want to find Nova and kill her, then say it was someone else. I have a knife no one saw me with, so I can just stab and kill her. But she is not around. Sad.

I frown. I want blood! I need blood! I lowly growl that I found nobody yet. I scored the highest.

I can still kill the boy from 3, boy from 4, boy from 5, girl from 6, girl from 7, girl from 9, both from 10, maybe I can tie up the brother and torture his sister to make him cry, and both from 11. Districts 1, 2, 10, and 11 are the only one's to have both tributes. I really hope that I can kill one of the district 10 people. Star and Galen… stupid names, stupid people, but great deaths. I will cause them.

I smile.

It vanishes as I think of stupid Wythe and Vee. Those… things!

I do not really care what they think of me. Not one bit.

Not anymore.

I walk around this meadow. Too silly and peaceful. I wish it was somewhere darker, eviler. Not that I am evil!

I see two figures walking in the distance. Galen and Star. Stupid District 10 scum.

They are walking up a hill. I have some knives, like I said. I hurl a knife, and it hits Galen's shoulder.

His screams are very loud. I cackle as blood leaks from his shoulder.

"WHO IS THERE!" he roars, loud as a bull.

I charge up to them with my sword, and mud slightly tumbles down the hill. I slash Galen in the thigh, and he screams, falling down.

I laugh lightly, before turning to Star. I shove her on the ground and stab her in the foot with my sword.

I raise my sword, about to plunge it into her gut.

I raise it down, as Galen puts his leg in the way.

He screams as it slices him where I already hit him. The same thigh. He roars in more pain as I slash it again. He falls down. I grab a bunch of dirt and throw it in his wound. Infection. I laugh as I do so, right as Star slaps me in the face with a rather heavy packet of meat. Rude. I scream as she pushes me down the hill. I prepare to climb up again, but they are on the top of the hill, and now a bunch of mud is sliding down the hill. They want me to remain down here. They want me to not go up since I likely gave Galen an infection.

They want drama from Star and Galen.

Of course they do. I laugh.

"SEE HOW LONG GALEN WILL LAST WITH A SLASHED LEG AND INFECTION!" I yell up to Star.

I scream as she throws that same damn packet of meat at me. What the hell!

"FUCK YOU TOO THEN!" I say. "GOOD LUCK!"

I walk away. Damn, that girl has a throw. Galen will not last long.

I smirk, knowing my job is done here.

 **Tim Harrison- 17- District 5**

I am long gone from that magical tree that can teleport us to the capitol. Basil nearly killed me. I underestimated him. If I did not, Basil would we dead. I let my guard down.

I should know that I should never let my guard down.

If I had not been teleported back…

I shudder. I have not got a sponsor yet. That makes me sad. No cannons either.

I feel like today may be the day that no one dies. I am sad about that. More cannons make this thing easier in the end.

I have a rope. I decide to go to area with trees. I pick one and climb it. It is very tall. The area around it has water.

I stand here with my rope. When someone walks by, if anyone does, I will be up here, and hang the rope around their neck, and then I will choke them and tie them to the tree. They will be dead. Gruesome, but needed.

I sigh. Who will be this person. I make sure to be in the best position for escaping a gamemaker trap if no one comes and they get bored. That is not my goal here.

Not at all.

 **Hope Camleshan- 16- District 6**

The games have not been that eventful so far to me. I have Elle's canteen of water, and I drink the last of it, but I put the canteen back in my pack. If I find water, I know what to use.

I smile, suddenly going pale as I hear footsteps. I hide in the tall grass around me. I do not dare to breath until this person is gone.

I dare to look though.

It is the boy from 3, Cyrus.

He just sits around, looking tired.

"I should have slept last night." He starts. "But… Shelly… get out of my head demon!"

Demon? Is this a nightmare?

… oh. He must be feeling grief over Shelly dying.

He sits with some gun thing I do not know of, and he just sighs.

"I have been having nightmares…" he mutters.

"But I can win this. I am not out of it." He says.

I scratches his head again, before a sonar beeps. Oh my fucking god. If this is from my mentor or- no. It is for him. Thank god, or I would have been given away.

He opens it before another thing is lowered. He picks them both up.

He has a new slab of meat, and a weapon.

"Thank you." He says quietly, putting the meat in his backpack.

He grabs his small axe that he just got with both hands. I feel like the gun thing is a ranged weapon, so now Cyrus is an even bigger threat. Melee and ranged, and he has food. So unfair…

The time to feel jealous is not right now. That would be silly.

I sigh and turn around.

He runs off, and so I the opposite direction.

I see an area with a large tree with water around it. I think it will take a while to get there, but I should go there.

I make a mad dash over there.

 **Star Ray- 14- District 10**

"Galen!" I yell.

Galen is in great pain in his leg, and the medical supplies we had did no good. I got rid of Corbel, but he threw a lot of dirt in Galen's leg.

His blood is starting to turn into odd colors. He needs help. Sure, we could get wound healers, but they will not cure infection! Even some disinfectant spray will not be a complete fix. He only has until Day 5.

He is so tired, and I am patting him with dirt. I am trying to cover him.

"Ow…" he mutters. I am patting it everywhere but his leg.

I have to do this.

"Galen, you will live, right?" I ask…

"No." he mutter weakly. It is making him not be able to move. This dirt is not like any I seen, so it may make them weaker. At least people can move with some infections!

I breath in and out.

"I need to raid the cornucopia." I say slowly.

"N-no…" he mutters.

"Why! You need medicine, or you will die!" I say. For real Galen!

"I would rather die… then you have a chance to die and then we both fall. Just let me die. You are skilled. Have my cleaver… please." He begs for me to do.

"I cannot live with myself if I just sit here and let you die!" I say, nearly yelling.

"If you do leave, I can get killed…" he mutters.

"Would anyone want to climb here with all of the mud?" I ask. "Also, you always never want me to do anything dangerous! You do everything for me! I just want to help you! You cannot die on me, ok? I am going, please!"

"… I know, I protected you a lot… maybe too much… but I do not want you to die. A career is guarding most likely…" Galen says.

"Nova is with them. I can take her on. She may be guard. I can be stealthy. Please let me! I am growing to be a young women, not a coward who let's my brother fight my battles for me all of the time!" I say. I need to help so bad! "Just trust me! I held Corbel off!"

"You are a growing women…" Galen says. "Ok, fine."

The anthem begins to play, with the words "No Tributes Fallen" appearing, before nothing appeared.

"They will not like that…" Galen mutters.

"You will be up there is I cannot help… thank you for trusting me…" I say.

We hug, hopefully not the last time.

 **There we go!**

 **Day 3 is over, which was a lot better than last chapter, let me tell you! Even with no deaths, this was a fun chapter to write for!**

 **Remaining Tributes:**

Fireopal (District 1 Male)

Clara (District 1 Female)

Corbel (District 2 Male)

Nova (District 2 Female)

Cyrus (District 3 Male)

Adrian (District 4 Male)

Tim (District 5 Male)

Hope (District 6 Female)

Elle (District 7 Female)

Ceres (District 9 Female)

Galen (District 10 Male)

Star (District 10 Female)

Basil (District 11 Male)

Bella (District 11 Female)

 **The Fallen:**

24th- Epsilon- (District 3 Female)- Axe swung into hip, by Corbel

23rd- Shelly- (District 4 Female)- Neck snapped, by Mada

22nd- Jessamyn (District 8 Female)- Shot twice in the torso with arrows, by Fireopal

21st- Daniel- (District 6 Male)- Throat slashed with a kukri, by Nova

20th- Alyssa- (District 5 Female)- Sword plunged into gut, by Clara

19th- Thad- (District 7 Male)- Shot between the eyes with an arrow, by Fireopal

18th- Caspian- (District 12 Male)- Axe thrown into skull, by Corbel

17th- Mada- (District 9 Male)- Shot in the back with a poison acid gun, by Cyrus

16th- Cade- (District 8 Male)- Skin bit off by ladybug mutts, and bled out

15th- Aurora- (District 12 Female)- Poison gas

 **Weapons:**

 **Small Knife- 600 caps**

 **Large Knife- 800 caps**

 **Crossbow- 1,200 caps**

 **Arrows- 50 per arrow**

 **Sword- 2,000**

 **Spear- 1,450**

 **Small Axe- 950**

 **Large Axe- 1,800**

 **Mace- 1,400**

 **Spiked Mace- 1,700**

 **Hammer- 500**

 **Sledgehammer- 1,500**

 **Sickle- 1,200**

 **Scythe- 1,700**

 **Whip- 200**

 **Bladed Whip- 1,000**

 **Vial of Poison- 1,950**

 **Tools:**

 **Firewood- 100 per log**

 **Dozen Matches- 25**

 **1 meter of rope- 200**

 **Iodine Capsules (12)- 800**

 **Awl and Spile- 1,000**

 **Animal Trap- 700**

 **Sleeping Bag- 700**

 **Pillow- 300**

 **Light Body Armor- 2,000**

 **Moderate Body Armor- 3,000**

 **Heavy Body Armor- 10,000**

 **Super Heavy Body Armor- 20,000 (save ur points for this if you want)**

 **Medicine/Healing:**

 **Tin of smaller bandages- 400**

 **Tin of larger bandages- 900**

 **Headache pills- 200**

 **Fever Reducer- 100**

 **Burn Ointment- 100**

 **Disinfectant Spray- 500**

 **Wound Healer (small injuries)- 1,000**

 **Wound Healer (moderate injuries)- 5,000**

 **Wound Healer (SEVERE injuries)- 10,000**

 **Food/Water:**

 **1 days' worth of water- 2,000**

 **3 days' worth of water- 5,000**

 **Pack of dried fruit- 400**

 **Slab of cheese squares- 600**

 **Slabs of meat- 700**

 **Fruit Basket- 1,200**

 **Chicken Salad and lettuce sandwiches (THEY ARE GOOD OMG! xD!)**

 **Full meal of dried fruit, cheese, slabs of meat, fruit, veggies, and 10 sandwiches- 5,000**

 **Everything is the same due to no one dying lol.**

 **Here is how much sponsor points you all have!**

 **Eightyeight88: 16,000**

 **Team Shadow: 13,400**

 **IciclePower33: 8,600**

 **AmazonWarrior: 9,500**

 **Candy Cooper: 9,500**

 **Call me calamity: 8,500**

 **LongingForRomeo: 8,850**

 **Guest Something: 7,100**

 **Long name guy who owns Thad and Elle: 1,300**

 **MRKenn: 4,500**

 **Pierana: 3,220**

 **21 pilots at the disco: 1,560**

 **Kempty: 1,110**

 **Imagreenboi: 300**

 **Questions:**

 **Are you sad that no one died today?**

 **Who was your fav POV?**

 **Who do you think has the best chance of winning right now?**

 **Will you take the new poll? It may not show up though.**


	34. Day 4- The awfully written one

**Day 4 is here now! I am rushing through lol. So. 14 are still left, and someone will die today. Who will it be?**

 **Users:**

 **Team Shadow- Clara**

 **Guest Something- Cyrus**

 **IciclePower33- Basil**

 **LongingForRomeo- Bella, Adrian**

 **Candy Cooper- Fireopal**

 **21 pilots at the disco- Nova**

 **Pierana- Corbel**

 **AmazonWarrior- Star, Galen**

 **MRKENN- Hope**

 **Call me calamity- Ceres**

 **Eightyeight88- Tim**

 **Long named guy- Elle**

 **14** **th** **\- Kempty- Epsilon**

 **13** **th** **\- imagreenboi- Caspian, Aurora**

 **District Death Order**

 **Fireopal Smith- 18- District 1**

Clara and I continue to wait. Corbel and Nova are somehow still not back.

Clara just paces around, bored, as am I.

My paranoid self now thinks that Lucy will send a trap for fun because Nova and Corbel are not back yet.

"Think they abandoned us?" Clara asks me.

"No..." I say. "They will only have an axe and knives. Corbel with the axe, and Nova with the knife."

"No duh." she says. "You are right. They may just be lost. I never really saw them be so close anyway, so ya."

"Ok." I say. "Who will go next?"

"I... do not know right now. It could be anybody. If I had to bet, maybe Elle, but we have said this a lot of times, and she is never in the fallen. We will just have to wait and see until the anthem. Or we will kill someone." she says.

"Ya." I say.

"Should we go hunting?" I ask Clara.

"Well... Adrian is that way, and he is by the river. He has a lot of good supplies. Should we kill him?" she asks me.

"Well... I am not sure. There is no guard." I say.

"We did not have a guard before. Why does it matter now?" she asks me.

"People will be more desperate for supplies now than they did on day 2. It is clear we should leave a guard, but if you want, we can go hunt." I tell her.

"I guess you are right. Maybe I should go again?" she says.

"No. Not right now. I do not think you can handle it right now. You already have injuries from that battle, and from Mada. Adrian made it worse by throwing that spear in your knee. So maybe I should go?" I say.

"I guess... we have not been doing enough in my opinion. It is time for us to do more." Clara says.

I have to agree. Between Mada, the ladybug mutts, and the fight with Adrian, there has been a lot of failure so far in the pack.

Not a good thing.

I sigh.

"Ok, I will head out in a couple of minutes. Won't Adrian except us to come again?" I ask.

"Yes... he may be hiding." Clara says. "Just take him by surprise."

"How about we both go. He will not hold us off now that I think of it. If we jog, we can leave before anyone tries anything to steal from us." I say.

"OK. Bring your bow and machete." Clara says.

"I still have all 20 arrows." I say. "I can nail him."

"Ok." Clara says, packing a bag of knives.

"Why do we need the knives?" I ask.

"Throwing them at Adrian. You can shoot, I will throw knives, one of us will hit him." she replies.

"I agree." I say, before we both have a bunch of knives and are moving to where Adrian is.

 **Clara Brighton- 18- District 1**

We are jogging to where Adrian is. The river. I would be shocked if he did not move away after yesterday.

Fireopal has an arrow ready to be shot at the ready, for when we see Adrian, while I have the sword I killed Alyssa with and a throwing knife.

We hear a splash in the water. Adrian...

I see him with his supplies on the other side of the lake.

"Come and hit me!" Adrian says, flipping us off.

Fireopal lets the arrow fly, but Adrian ducks. If he had not, it would have killed him. Adrian comes up, grabs the arrow, and waves it. Another arrow flies, while Adrian dodges it.

I throw a knife, hitting his shoulder. He screams, right as Fireopal shoots an arrow into his shoulder as well. He screams, snapping all three arrows, and ducks underwater. Fireopal misses again, and again. He only has 15 arrows left!

Adrian snaps them both.

"Fireopal, stop. Use the knives." I say.

"Done." he says.

It is too bad that Adrian is from District 4. He is skilled at dodging stuff underwater.

He sticks his tongue out, right as I throw a knife, hitting his elbow, the same from before. He curses, ripping it out.

He grabs a set of knives... wait, he got a sponsor! Dang it!

He throws one, hitting my shoulder.

I rip it out and throw full force at him.

The water is stained red. He screams, trying to get out of the water, before going limp.

My knife hits his gut.

"Sirena..." Adrian mutters, before going limp.

"No cannon..." Fireopal says.

"He will bleed out soon." I say. "Let's go before someone tries stealing from us."

We head back. I smirk, finally ridding of him.

We start jogging back to the cornucopia.

 **Adrian Dunbar- 17- District 4**

I smile. Clara has not thought this through.

I acted so hurt, she thought I would bleed out.

Well, my sponsored wound healer pretty much got rid of that problem. Nice try, Clara. I rubbed it on my gut. I feel like Clara and I will have to duel for one of us to die now, so I guess that is that.

I sigh, getting another parachute I believe, a sponsor has come. I smile, giving a thumbs up to the camera for everyone to see.

I see that it is body armor. I sigh in relief.

"Thank you!" I say to the sky, grateful for the gift I has been given.

Oh, a note.

I sigh and pick it up to read it.

 _-Adrian_

 _Sorry for the delay in getting this in for you. I tried, ok! I have it now! Be happy. Also, nice plan to get rid of Clara and Fireopal. I guess Clara was just so tired of the failure so far that she thought you died easier. I guess that was it. Also... Clara just got sponsored moderate body armor... sorry. Do your best! She has more medicine and bandages, but stupid move on this sponsor called Team Shadow's part. What kind of idiot would sponsor the careers that stuff, besides the armor, when they have that at the cornucopia!_ _ **(sorry Team Shadow xD)**_ _Anyway, good luck Charlie._

 _Adrian, I mean!_

 _-Wally_

I smile in glee. That Team Shadow idiot messed everything up! Good job! **(I am just being mean to you Team Shadow, WE ARE FRIENDS STILL RIGHT? In your review, say we are friends even if you do not mean it.)**

Ok.

I need to do stuff, which I am doing... I guess the Hunger Games can be kind of boring I guess...

Though, better boring than being stabbed.

I grab my supplies.

I already did... whatever.

I am walking down the river line. Thank god I got sponsored the moderate wound healer. It is driving me crazy, those damn sword wounds.

Still 14 left... I hope at least 7 cannon fires, them being the careers, and that alliance with the pair from 11 and Ceres. Also, is Clara growing tired of the games?

 **Galen Ray- 18- District 10**

"Ok..." I mutter. "Time for you to leave... please do not die-"

"I cannot promise that... I may die... but if I die. Let it be for trying to save my older brother. Not for nothing." Star replies.

"Ok..." I mutter weakly. "The infection is getting worse then before..."

"I know." Star says. "Hence, why I am doing the raid..."

"I know..." I reply. "I am just scared for you, you may die..."

"I know..." we keep saying that at the start of every sentence... weird. "Time to go..."

"I know..." I say, before giving her one last hug. "Thank you... for trying... please, do not die."

"I was not planning on doing that..." Star says gently. "Bye. Hopefully not forever..."

"Ok..." I say. "Please be safe..."

"I will..." Star says. "Bye."

"Bye." I say, before Star goes off. She can live... please.

I look down at my leg. It is turning many colors it should never turn. I will be dead by the start of Day 5 if Star does not succeed. Or I hope this will work... I might die.

 **Nova Blackthorn- 14- District 2**

I just sigh at myself. I am dead lost.

So stupid...

Where am I? A meadow. That does not exactly give me you know... clues. Right?

Right.

Where the hell am I? I cannot find anybody! I think cameras may think I left the careers, but nope!

I am thinking of Daniel, and I look down at my kukri. All stained with blood. My fault.

I shake my head at myself. This little monologue will not help.

I continue to walk down the meadow.

 **Cyrus Weldar- 13- District 3**

"You failed." the voice in my head says. Disturbing... go away, go away!

"It is your fault your little friend died. Shelly? Yes, her. If only you helped her!" the demon continues.

"I-I avenged her!" I say to the demon.

"You are also a murderer now. What would your family think? What would Shelly think?" asks the demon.

"But... Shelly tried to kill Ceres..." I say to the demon.

"Does not matter!" the demon says. "DIE!"

I wake up with a scream, shaking.

"Just a dream..." I mutter. "Just a dream..."

Murder. I committed it. Monster. That is what I am now. A pathetic murderous monster. You could not save Shelly. You killed Mada. You bastard!

I rip my hair and cry, shaking some more.

I grab my poison acid gun. I slap myself.

Y-you deserve it Cyrus...

I still shake.

"Just a dream." I say louder to the camera. I do not want to die... not like Titus... please no.

I do not know! Do I, or not!

I fall out of the tree I was sleeping in.

This is what I had to go through when I got reaped... pain, losing a friend, killing someone.

I shake some more.

Monstrous Murderer. The demon is coming up in my head... why can't it go away...

I am going crazy... I sigh.

 **Corbel Hearth- 18- District 2**

I smirk as I see Nova sitting down, her back exposed... I could just quickly stab her.

But...

Boring!

I grab my knife. I know what I have to do. Torture her... I know how. It will be fun! I crack my knuckles, smirking.

I get up next to Nova, and plunge my sword in her leg.

"ARGH!" Nova screams, falling.

I grab my knife, and I start to cut some of the skin of off her leg.

"Oh look! Daddy abused you! Ha!" I say, slapping her in the face. I cut more skin off of her leg.

"Stop!" Nova screams.

"Nope!" I say, stabbing her foot.

She screams.

She knows she is dead.

I smile, slicing more of her skin off, cutting her toe off. One of them anyway. She screams, and I slap her and punch her multiple times.

"NO!" Nova screams.

"Yes!" I say, glaring at her.

I stab her in the thigh with my knife. It has blood. Stupid Nova's blood. I smile at the thought of her pain right now.

I cut off another one of her toes. 8 left there.

I smile as I stab her knee. I stab her foot repeatedly. It will make sure she will not get up.

I punch her in the mouth, blood leaking from her mouth, then her nose as I punch it.

"Funny, right?" I smile.

She just cries.

"Guess what?" I say, ripping a clump of her hair out.

"I lied to your pathetic daddy." I smile, smashing her head into the ground. I cut off her other toe, before she stabs my shoulder with her knife. She had a knife?

"OWWW!" I yell. It cut inches deep!

"That is what you get- ARGH!" she says before I stomp on her chest.

I cut more of her skin off as she screams. I cut off her remaining toes, then I cut off all of her fingers.

The next two hours is me cutting Nova.

She is on deaths door now.

I grab my axe. I swing it on her neck.

Her cannon fires instantly.

BANG!

Her neck is severed completely.

I smile. 13 left. 12 left to kill!

 **Star Ray- 14- District 10**

BANG!

There.

Someone else is dead. I smile about the thought that someone else died but...

It could have been Galen... oh no!

I have a mini panic.

I then start to take deep breaths as I realize the infection may not have killed him... other tributes...

I puke in a bush, and I see no careers at the cornucopia. In fact, I see Clara already ran back to the direction of a river.

I see the infection medicine.

I smirk, running over, right as an arrow flies past me.

I snap the arrow, but Fireopal is here... crap!

"Well... well... uh... hi?" He says awkwardly. He shoots another arrow, hitting my shoulder. I rip it out and scream. I snap it.

He grabs a nearby machete, with a bit of blood on it.

He tries to slash my legs.

I run for a second around the cornucopia, before an arrow flies by me. It misses. I snap it. How many arrows does he have left?

"Crap, only twelve arrows left." he mutters.

Well, that was easy.

I throw a knife nearby, hitting his shoulder. I run towards him, scooping up the pack and I try to flee.

Another arrow flies, hitting my pack. I turn around and see him running. I bolt away. I find a little hill, like the one Galen is on. I turn on my heel as I climb it, and I throw a packet of meat at Fireopal. He yells as his nose turns crimson, and he stops angrily, right before I throw another at him, making him fall.

I run away.

Star, the career meat fighter... life is strange.

 **Bella Sage- 16- District 11**

It has been about half an hour after a cannon has fired. Thirteen are left.

We just sit here. I wonder if the game makers will try to flush us out yet?

After all, we have been sitting here for four days.

Oh crap... I just had to think that. A bunch of ladybug mutts start to swarm us, and we scream and run away.

Basil grabs a pack of supplies before we flee. He has it lucky. His armor helps him. Lucky.

Ceres and I do not have that luck, and we are running for our lives.

"No!" Ceres screams, running ahead of me.

Suddenly... we stop.

The trap is over. They want us here.

"By the way, that is the tree." Basil says, pointing to a tree.

"Ok." I say.

"We can all go to that tree tomorrow. I am allowed back on Day 5, for the last time. Should we go?" Basil asks.

"Ok." Ceres says. "Good plan."

She suddenly gets up.

"I will explore the area, and not make us panic someone died." Ceres says with a light giggle.

"Ok." I say.

 **Ceres Amaranth-16- District 9**

I walk around the area.

Nothing. Nothing has happened. This is good, but since the ladybugs... fear. That is what I have. Maybe I will find something... or someone. I hope it is a career. I really hope one of them die. And soon.

Hey, maybe the cannon could have been a career- WOAH!

I scream as the boy from 2, Corbel, tackles me to the ground, and we grapple as I try to get out of the fight.

"Die!" He yells, before bringing his sword down.

I roll out and shove him down, making him yell in alarm.

I grab my large hammer and growl at him.

"You do not scare me." he laughs.

"Oh well." I say, rolling my eyes.

"You will die like Nova did..." he says quietly.

Wait... Nova was the cannon. I smile at the thought of a career dead, but that is not important.

He tackles me. Well, he tries, but hits a tree.

I smirk. "How you doing?"

"Good. You won't be after I tortured you like I did Nova. Clara and Fireopal do not know. They will not know how you died either until I tell them how **pathetic** you are." Corbel says.

Bitch... he tortured Nova! I smash my hammer down on his finger, and the screams make me smile.

"You never fooled me! I know when people are up to something!" I smirk. "Too bad you cannot tell them!" I say.

The hammers hit his finger again, and he screams. Did that break his pointer finger?

He slashes the sword into my leg.

I scream and kick him away. We charge at each other, hammer and sword. A tree falls before we can hit each other.

If it did not fall, my torso would have been slashed, and the hammer would smash his head to smithereens. We would both be dead, Corbel over hours.

"I guess we have to end this." Corbel growls. "By, _rival."_

Rival...

I just made an enemy with the strongest tribute in the games.

I choke and gasp on air, before I pass out.

 **Tim Harrison- 17- District 5**

Ok...

Maybe I fell asleep a couple of times. Being stuck in this damn tree waiting for someone is so boring!

I sigh, before footsteps alert me.

 **Hope Camleshan- 16- District 6**

I keep walking into the area with that large tree.

I smile as I make it there.

I squeal like a child... it took all dang day!

I laugh in happiness as I rest near the large tree, before standing up to get some water.

I scream as a rope is now tightly secured around my neck.

"Ack-Augh-Argh!" I scream, before my feet are lifting off of the ground. No!

I look up, seeing the boy from 5... Tim? Ya, he has a rope and is straining to keep me up.

I grab and tug the rope, trying to escape.

I realize there is no hope of escaping.

He ties the rope to the tree.

I am being hanged.

NO!

No!

No...

No.

I am losing air, and I gasp and choke for it... I know I am going to die.

I see Tim's foot in the rope. I pull it down.

He screams as he falls down the tree, the terrible sound of Tim's legs splitting fills the air. He screams.

I slightly smile before I feel nothing.

 **Tim Harrison- 17- District 5**

BANG!

I killed Hope... But OW!

My legs are bleeding all over... I see a bone!

That damn- Ow!

I scream some more. I do not care if someone finds me... ow! I got sponsored some minor wound healers... thankfully... but that was before I split my legs.

"I... need... medicine!" I say, before blacking out.

 **Star Ray- 14- District 10**

I smile as I finally make it back to hill.

Because Galen is still here. Not collected via hovercraft. Two cannons fired. I would laugh if Corbel and Fireopal were the cannons. The meat fighting Star!

I sigh at myself. I got sponsored more meat to throw at... Clara? I did not throw a packet of meat at her yet?

"Galen, I am here!" I say.

"h-hi." he mutters softly, on deaths door.

I put the medicine in. Instantly, he looks better. Not a complete fix but... progress.

"Thank you..." Galen mutters.

"You are welcome..." I mutter back, sobbing and hugging him.

He slaps himself. "I was so stupid... I should be helping you! Not the reverse!"

"No." I say. "Can we help each other?"

"I would be ok with that." Galen says.

"Good." I smile, before hugging him again.

 **Elle Spruce- 15- District 7**

I just walk. Where is Hope? Dang! How long will this take?

I just sigh before the anthem plays.

The first of two faces are Nova. I smile a bit, as my odds went up. There we go! A career, gone... grim, but good for us.

I just stare blankly at the sky. My problem was solved for me. Hope is dead. Why did I want her dead? I just sigh to myself. 12 left. That is good... I smile a bit. My odds are going up!

I fall asleep.

 **This was rushed. I know. Sorry.**

 **Remaining Tributes:**

Fireopal (District 1 Male)

Clara (District 1 Female)

Corbel (District 2 Male)

Cyrus (District 3 Male)

Adrian (District 4 Male)

Tim (District 5 Male)

Elle (District 7 Female)

Ceres (District 9 Female)

Galen (District 10 Male)

Star (District 10 Female)

Basil (District 11 Male)

Bella (District 11 Female)

 **The Fallen:**

24th- Epsilon- (District 3 Female)- Axe swung into hip, by Corbel

23rd- Shelly- (District 4 Female)- Neck snapped, by Mada

22nd- Jessamyn (District 8 Female)- Shot twice in the torso with arrows, by Fireopal

21st- Daniel- (District 6 Male)- Throat slashed with a kukri, by Nova

20th- Alyssa- (District 5 Female)- Sword plunged into gut, by Clara

19th- Thad- (District 7 Male)- Shot between the eyes with an arrow, by Fireopal

18th- Caspian- (District 12 Male)- Axe thrown into skull, by Corbel

17th- Mada- (District 9 Male)- Shot in the back with a poison acid gun, by Cyrus

16th- Cade- (District 8 Male)- Skin bit off by ladybug mutts, and bled out

15th- Aurora- (District 12 Female)- Poison gas

14th- Nova- (District 2 Female)- Slashed and stabbed with a knife, then neck severed with an axe, by Corbel

13th- Hope- (District 6 Female)- Hanged, by Tim

 **Weapons:**

 **Small Knife- 900 caps**

 **Large Knife- 1,200 caps**

 **Crossbow- 1,500 caps**

 **Arrows- 75 per arrow**

 **Sword- 2,500**

 **Spear- 1,750**

 **Small Axe- 1,200**

 **Large Axe- 2,000**

 **Mace- 1,500**

 **Spiked Mace- 1,850**

 **Hammer- 800**

 **Sledgehammer- 1,650**

 **Sickle- 1,400**

 **Scythe- 1,750**

 **Whip- 400**

 **Bladed Whip- 1,050**

 **Vial of Poison- 2,150**

 **Tools:**

 **Firewood- 250 per log**

 **Dozen Matches- 150**

 **1 meter of rope- 500**

 **Iodine Capsules (12)- 1,000**

 **Awl and Spile- 1,300**

 **Animal Trap- 950**

 **Sleeping Bag- 750**

 **Pillow- 350**

 **Light Body Armor- 2,500**

 **Moderate Body Armor- 4,000**

 **Heavy Body Armor- 13,000**

 **Super Heavy Body Armor- 23,000 (save ur points for this if you want)**

 **Medicine/Healing:**

 **Tin of smaller bandages- 500**

 **Tin of larger bandages-1,150**

 **Headache pills- 350**

 **Fever Reducer- 125**

 **Burn Ointment- 350**

 **Disinfectant Spray- 750**

 **Wound Healer (small injuries)- 1450**

 **Wound Healer (moderate injuries)- 6,000**

 **Wound Healer (SEVERE injuries)- 12,000**

 **Food/Water:**

 **1 days' worth of water- 2,300**

 **3 days' worth of water- 5150**

 **Pack of dried fruit- 500**

 **Slab of cheese squares- 800**

 **Slabs of meat- 900**

 **Fruit Basket- 1,500**

 **Chicken Salad and lettuce sandwiches- 2,000**

 **Full meal of dried fruit, cheese, slabs of meat, fruit, veggies, and 10 sandwiches- 6,500**

 **Prices have raised... omg!**

 **Eightyeight88: 17,600**

 **Team Shadow: 11,000**

 **IciclePower33: 10,650**

 **AmazonWarrior: 12,550**

 **Candy Cooper: 10,000**

 **Call me calamity: 8,500**

 **LongingForRomeo: 6,685**

 **Guest Something: 9,100**

 **Long name guy who owns Thad and Elle: 2,300**

 **MRKenn: 4,500**

 **Pierana: 3,220**

 **21 pilots at the disco: 1,560**

 **Kempty: 1,110**

 **Imagreenboi: 300**

 **So, that is it for the awfully written Day 4!**

Dead Tributes Notes:

Nova: I feel like she got a very raw deal here. She has been abused ever since her mother died, and in her father's grief, he did not think Corbel was lying about the true story. So she was abused, and volunteered to escape and... that did not go well. She was supposed to die to another career, but more on that later. :) But one problem, I felt like she was just 'there' in the story. She did not do too much to be honest. More notes for the future.

Hope: Oh Hope... Oh Hope! I feel so bad for her! All she wanted was some love from her parents... but Helena stole the damn spotlight! She was reaped. Then bad things happened... she was hanged in the end, but she gave Tim a major injury. She was supposed to not have the Helena thing where she wanted to be her own person, but whatever. RIP

 **Questions:**

 **Will you forgive me for being lazy this chapter?**

 **Thoughts on Nova and Hope?**

 **Who do you think will die next?**

 **Who was the best chance of winning right now?**

 **Good bye! And good job to the final twelve tributes! Also, District 6 has been eliminated. The twelve tributes left are Fireopal, Clara, Corbel, Cyrus, Adrian, Tim, Elle, Ceres, Galen, Star, Basil, and Bella!**


	35. Day 5- Lonely

**Day 5 is now here! Yay! We are halfway through the games with only twelve left. Who will die next? Place your bets!**

 **District Rankings:**

 **12** **th** **\- District 8- Cade Jones (16** **th** **) and Jessamyn Protel (22** **nd** **)**

 **11** **th** **\- District 12- Caspian Bronzethorn (18** **th** **) and Aurora Copperwood (15** **th** **)**

 **10** **th** **\- District 6- Daniel Hawker (21** **st** **) and Hope Camleshan (13** **th** **)**

 **So, enjoy the chapter! 9 Districts left. The intact districts are District's 1, 10, and 11.**

 **Clara Brighton- 18- District 1**

Corbel is still not back! I sigh, but I need to remain calm... I am going a bit overboard.

"I cannot believe I missed that kill! Ugh, I was so stupid!" I say.

"I know." Fireopal says. "But you need to be calm. You cannot just go out and think you are better than you truly are. I know, you are skilled, but you went overboard with Adrian. It is a bad thing. If you were thinking logically, I would have shot him."

"I know..." I say. "But it is so annoying! You still could have shot him though!"

"Yes..." he says, a bit annoyed at himself. "But still. We just need to think more clearly next time."

"Ya." I say. "I guess you are right."

 **Ceres Amaranth- 16- District 9**

Our group wakes up. Ok, we woke up a while ago. But that does not matter, does it?

Basil has already directed us to where we need to be. The tree. The magic one. I really kind of think this is a silly joke. I decide not to say anything to Basil.

Finally, we make it there.

"Ok." Basil says. "This is my last time being able to go here. On Day 8, you can come back."

"OK." I say, before we hit the tree, and we all black out.

 **Cyrus Weldar- 14- District 3**

Today is my birthday. I cannot care right now.

Right now, I am reading a book. I am trying to use it for a distraction...

There are books hidden in the meadow. They are supposed to be hard to find, but they were easy to find. They are there for... bad things.

This book was supposed to help. It has not.

I turn through the pages.

"There was a boy... a bad, bad boy. He let his friend die. His name was Cyrus. Cyrus Weldar."

It is obvious. The books have the worst fear of the tributes on it. Bad things that happened to them. I do not like it. It makes me more afraid than ever.

Mom and Dad would not be ok with seeing me like this.

"He then murdered the man who killed his friend."

Murderer...

I want to stop reading but... it is hard to stop. It is like I cannot!

I really cannot... the tracker zaps you if you try to stop. You are forced to read your fears, and dreads of what you have done.

Lesson learned.

I slap myself again for failing, and I grab my axe. I hold it tightly. I see two figures walking in the distance, right as I finish the book.

 **Star Ray- 14- District 10**

Galen and I walk down the hill. There is a ledge. I roll my eyes at it. I am not sure why... fun?

Galen is not 100% ok. He is stumbling a bit. The infection is gone, but the wound on his leg is not gone. Corbel was sadly not a cannon. Hope and Nova were. I wonder how Nova died... a career. One of the four, or five if Adrian is in the careers, is gone. Either 1/3 or ¼ of the tributes are careers.

"Let's stop on the ledge to rest." Galen says, nodding at me. I nod back, and we sit down on the ledge.

There are some rocks, and I hide behind them while looking through my supplies. A moment later, a cannon fires.

"So, Galen, who do you think the cannon was for?" I say, before turning around.

No. NO. NO! NO!

I scream as poison is dripping from his chest, and blood, and Galen falls down, dead.

Did someone coat an arrow an acid or something?

I fall to my knees, and I start to cry. The killer has not found me, somehow. Or they think one person killed is enough? I gasp and choke on my own breath. My brother. Dead. How does Everleaf and Everdeen feel?

I feel like shit...

 **Cyrus Weldar- 14- District 3 Male**

I just sigh. I regret not killing the person with Galen. It is Star likely. It was probably my mind messing with me. I put her through pain. Like I am.

Who cares about me though?

Now I killed two people... and now, it is a bit... easier. That is why the demon is calling you a monster, Cyrus!

I just shake my head at myself. I killed two people. Two large men, adults. Mada, a big muscular guy who scored a 9, and a raging strong boy named Galen from District 10, who scored an 8. This acid gun... thank you!

Why am I so proud?

I guess I have no more limits to killing. I already crossed that. It is too late to go back.

Not now anyway.

I already killed two big threats... I might as well continue.

 **Fireopal Smith- 18- District 1**

A cannon has fired. Is Corbel going on a rampage or something?

Right on cue... Corbel... yay.

I just stare. Dang.

Blood coats everywhere on his jacket, and he looks tired.

"So... the first face in the sky yesterday..." Corbel asks, sighing.

"Yes. Nova." I say, sighing.

"Hope killed her." he says. "I followed her for a while and killed her hours later. I am so tired!"

"Do you know who the other cannon was for?" I ask.

"No." he says.

So, Corbel is now back in the pack... yay. Only twelve arrows left...

 **Elle Spruce- 15- District 7**

Final 11... I smile at the thought of making it this far. It is now not a thought... but reality.

I would rather not be here... but whatever. I might as well try, am I right?

I freeze in my tracks at the sound of someone sobbing. Is that... Star?

Why would she be crying... oh. A cannon fired... oh dear!

"Star..." I say quietly, walking towards her.

"Elle..." she says. She somehow knew it was me.

"Was the cannon..." I say slowly.

"GALEN!" she yells, pounding her fist into the grass.

"I am so sorry..." I say, giving her a light hug.

"Sorry will not change what happened..." Star says, through sobbing. The idiots at the capitol are probably confused at why she is sad. That would be annoying.

"How did he die..." I say.

"Poison to the chest. A giant hole went in it." Star tells me.

"Wait... I recall something." I say.

I remember... I briefly saw Cyrus run by with a poison acid gun thing... oh no.

"It was Cyrus." I say slowly. "He has a poison gun. But I see him going a bit... you know... insane."

"Helps our odds..." Star says.

She then stomps and screams.

She babbles words about... words. I do not know!

I hear a bunch of insults to Cyrus in them though.

I give her another hug.

"Sorry about Thad..." Star says, hugging me back. "Want to ally?"

"Yes."

 **Tim Harrison- 17- District 5**

I wince, still sitting where I am.

A sonar brings my attention back to the world.

I open the crate with a 5 on it, and I look at what is inside.

A major wound healer!

I grab it instantly, and I rub the liquid on my legs. My legs feel better... they are still split open and wounded, and I do not want to get up but... progress...

I smile... but not that long... I killed a young woman.

Are the games... not as fun as I thought?

 **Bella Sage- 16- District 11**

This day has been awful. Ceres and I have been arguing, and we are right now. We both said things we should not have.

"You stupid bitch!" I scream at her. "Your bakery-"

"What? Do NOT finish that damn sentence your skinny ass mayor!" she screams back.

We growl at each other.

"Oh, about Miller, that boy will never like you! You are ugly and pathetic!" I fire back.

"I do not care about looks. My personality is better than yours, your personality is-"

"SILENCE!" Basil yells. Remember what I said in training about not being afraid to kill my allies? Oh Ceres... enjoy your time left, tomorrow is your last day!

 **Basil Augustus- 17- District 11**

"SILENCE!" I yell at Ceres and Bella.

They turn and stare at me.

"Shut. Up." I say. "Stop arguing. What the fuck even happened!"

I was just talking to Mina and her mother again... they told me Galen died when we were knocked out.

All I get in response is a bunch of annoying loud noise.

"Grow up!" I yell. I know this alliance has a huge tipping point. A breaking point. It is going to break soon.

 **Adrian Dunbar- 17- District 4**

I sigh as the anthem blares... who died.

The capitol seal is replaced with Galen. I just stare. Who did it? I just sigh, before he is out of the sky, and I go to bed.

 **Yay! I rushed this chapter. Now you cannot deny it! I will do shorter chapters like this, so I can do a series of the Revamped Hunger Games. An easier system for me. Sorry if you dislike this! Anyway, 11 left!**

 **Remaining Tributes:**

Fireopal (District 1 Male)

Clara (District 1 Female)

Corbel (District 2 Male)

Cyrus (District 3 Male)

Adrian (District 4 Male)

Tim (District 5 Male)

Elle (District 7 Female)

Ceres (District 9 Female)

Star (District 10 Female)

Basil (District 11 Male)

Bella (District 11 Female)

 **The Fallen:**

24th- Epsilon- (District 3 Female)- Axe swung into hip, by Corbel

23rd- Shelly- (District 4 Female)- Neck snapped, by Mada

22nd- Jessamyn (District 8 Female)- Shot twice in the torso with arrows, by Fireopal

21st- Daniel- (District 6 Male)- Throat slashed with a kukri, by Nova

20th- Alyssa- (District 5 Female)- Sword plunged into gut, by Clara

19th- Thad- (District 7 Male)- Shot between the eyes with an arrow, by Fireopal

18th- Caspian- (District 12 Male)- Axe thrown into skull, by Corbel

17th- Mada- (District 9 Male)- Shot in the back with a poison acid gun, by Cyrus

16th- Cade- (District 8 Male)- Skin bit off by ladybug mutts, and bled out

15th- Aurora- (District 12 Female)- Poison gas

14th- Nova- (District 2 Female)- Slashed and stabbed with a knife, then neck severed with an axe, by Corbel

13th- Hope- (District 6 Female)- Hanged, by Tim

12th- Galen- (District 10 Male)- Shot in the chest with a poison acid gun, by Cyrus

 **Weapons:**

 **Small Knife- 900 caps**

 **Large Knife- 1,200 caps**

 **Crossbow- 1,500 caps**

 **Arrows- 75 per arrow**

 **Sword- 2,500**

 **Spear- 1,750**

 **Small Axe- 1,200**

 **Large Axe- 2,000**

 **Mace- 1,500**

 **Spiked Mace- 1,850**

 **Hammer- 800**

 **Sledgehammer- 1,650**

 **Sickle- 1,400**

 **Scythe- 1,750**

 **Whip- 400**

 **Bladed Whip- 1,050**

 **Vial of Poison- 2,150**

 **Tools:**

 **Firewood- 250 per log**

 **Dozen Matches- 150**

 **1 meter of rope- 500**

 **Iodine Capsules (12)- 1,000**

 **Awl and Spile- 1,300**

 **Animal Trap- 950**

 **Sleeping Bag- 750**

 **Pillow- 350**

 **Light Body Armor- 2,500**

 **Moderate Body Armor- 4,000**

 **Heavy Body Armor- 13,000**

 **Super Heavy Body Armor- 23,000 (save ur points for this if you want)**

 **Medicine/Healing:**

 **Tin of smaller bandages- 500**

 **Tin of larger bandages-1,150**

 **Headache pills- 350**

 **Fever Reducer- 125**

 **Burn Ointment- 350**

 **Disinfectant Spray- 750**

 **Wound Healer (small injuries)- 1450**

 **Wound Healer (moderate injuries)- 6,000**

 **Wound Healer (SEVERE injuries)- 12,000**

 **Food/Water:**

 **1 days' worth of water- 2,300**

 **3 days' worth of water- 5150**

 **Pack of dried fruit- 500**

 **Slab of cheese squares- 800**

 **Slabs of meat- 900**

 **Fruit Basket- 1,500**

 **Chicken Salad and lettuce sandwiches- 2,000**

 **Full meal of dried fruit, cheese, slabs of meat, fruit, veggies, and 10 sandwiches- 6,500**

 **I decided not to raise the price, because I am nice lol. Also, same sponsor points as last time, so go to the last chapter. Will add the points next chapter. #Lazy**

 **11 remain...**

 **Questions:**

 **What do you think will happen the next day?**

 **Who do you think will win right now?**

 **Sponsors?**

 **Will you take the poll on my account?**

Also, I am holding a contest for someone who wants to submit first, so they can get the spots they want.

If you want to enter, tell me in the reviews. You have to submit three tributes, once that is done, everyone else can submit. Have a great day!


	36. Day 6- The Breaking Point

**Hello guys! Day 6 here! With every death, the games are nearing its conclusion. Let's get this show on the road!**

 **District Places:**

 **12** **th** **\- District 8- Cade Jones- (16** **th** **) and Jessamyn Protel (22** **nd** **)**

 **11** **th** **\- District 12- Caspian Bronzethorn- (18** **th** **) and Aurora Copperwood (15** **th** **)**

 **10** **th** **\- District 6- Daniel Hawker- (21** **st** **) and Hope Camleshan- (13** **th** **)**

 **Without any delay, Day 6 is starting!**

 **Adrian Dunbar- 17- District 4**

I woke up about an hour ago. I am just gutting fish with my spear. I am not hungry at all. Thank god...

My mind is on if I will have another duel with Clara. We are rivals in a sense, I guess.

I yelp as a knife flies past my head...

I whip around, seeing Clara with body armor.

"This fight will last longer." I say, since we both have body armor.

"Unlucky for you!" Clara yells, slashing her sword at my gut.

She misses, and I throw my spear, hitting her leg.

She screams. This is only body armor for moderate, which will not get rid of most of the pain from a shot like that. It just helps with taking harder hits.

I bring my trident into her leg, and she screams, slashing my gut with her sword. Blood is drawn. Normally a lethal hit become a serious pain.

I scream, throwing her into a pond. I prepare to throw my trident, before Clara throws a knife at my knee.

That makes me trip and she get back to shore.

I sink my trident several inches deep in her gut.

I start to run away, knowing my job is done. Until moments later, when no cannon fires.

 **Clara Brighton- 18- District 1**

Oh, how the body armor helped.

Two can play at the game of "pretend you are dead".

My gut is erupted with serious pain, but I keep quiet, and I do so until Adrian is gone. I take the wound healer Wally said was "useless" and I put it on my gut. Not so useless now, huh? I start to think that Adrian and I are just done with each other. Once he realizes his mistake, we both will not stop until we are done here!

I smile, and run back to the cornucopia.

 **Cyrus Welder- 14- District 3**

The demon came back in my dreams.

"You killed him." It says.

"No, I snuggled him." I reply.

"SILENCE!" The demon yells.

"I already crossed the path of killing, are you haunting Corbel? Fireopal? Clara?" I ask the demon.

" **NO."** The demon yells.

"Then why me?" I ask it.

"Shut the fuck up." The demon yells.

These dreams are common. Haunting... but I do not feel as afraid... I feel nothing at all!

Why do I feel... happy...?

I am so confused right now about what I feel and who I am. Am I just a young boy, or a cold-blooded killer?

Nothing makes sense anymore...

 **Elle Spruce- 15- District 7**

Star just sits... she is so utterly broken.

Of course, she would be! Galen died yesterday!

I wonder... I was so sad after my brother I knew for only a week died... how would she feel after losing a brother for she knew for 14 years died!

Like crap. Duh.

I think of Andrew and Sophia.

Home. It feels like a year ago since I was reaped... I wonder why mom and dad broke up in the first place... why was Thad hidden from me?

"Elle?" Star asks.

"Yes?" I reply.

"Are you and Thad really twins?" she asks.

"Yes." I say. "Cyrus knew and told Woody, our escort, and he did a DNA check-"

I stop as I see Star growling... oh, Cyrus. Ya.

"I mean... District 3 Male did." I say.

District 3 Male... ugh.

Why does that sound like something the capitol would say?

"Ok." Star says, packing up some things.

"What?" I ask.

"Let's get moving."

 **Bella Sage- 16- District 11**

We were teleported back to the arena an hour ago.

Basil and Ceres are asleep right now. I thought of killing Basil, but he is from home.

No. I decided that I will kill Ceres in her sleep, which she is sleeping right now. Basil would understand.

I walk slowly over to where Ceres is sleeping.

I prepare to bring the knife down.

I start bringing it down, right as Ceres jumps up.

 **Ceres Amaranth- 16- District 9**

It was me being paranoid. I was actually awake the whole time. Basil was asleep for real.

I saw Bella try to kill me with her knife.

I jumped up.

When I jumped up though, her knife went several inches deep in my shoulder.

I scream, punching Bella in the nose, as she rips the knife out of my shoulder.

I grab my large hammer and swing it at her jaw. It misses, and I tackle Bella to the ground.

She screams, kneeing my gut. I cough in her face, and I smack her in the throat.

We both get up, before I try to tackle her again. This time she was ready, and I hit the tree.

I yell, and Basil wakes up, seeing us fight.

I prepare to grab his crutches, and I do, throwing them away. I was distracted, and Bella tackles me again. We roll down the hill we were on.

We both screams, and I pull her hair, making her scream louder. I throw dirt in her eyes, and I tighten the grip on my hammer.

She coughs, punching me in the gut, and upper cutting me in the jaw.

I fall back, and we are running towards each other once we reach the bottom of the hill.

Bella stabs my other shoulder, right as I swung my hammer in her nose. She screams as blood leaks, her nose broken most likely.

"OW!" she yells, trying to get a follow up stab to my heart.

I smack my palm on her bleeding nose, and she screams a lot louder. I rub my throbbing shoulders. It is getting hard to ignore. Bella drawls her knife, walking towards me, and I throw my hammer in desperation.

It hits Bella in the gut, and I shove her over to retrieve it easily. I prepare to stab smash it on her forehead, right as her knife sinks into my knee.

I fall down, my elbow hitting her gut. She screams, and her reflexes make her kick me in the jaw. I fall back, right as Bella tries stabbing me in the heart. I jump up like I did before we fought, and I slam her into the ground roughly. I smack my hammer on her chest, and she wheezes in pain. She slaps me, and backs away.

I prepare to smash my hammer on her head, but she dodges, and she runs back, tackling us into the river we were near. It has a rapid flow all of a sudden.

They need one of us dead... crud.

I turn to Bella punching her in the throat a couple of times, before Bella flips me over and starts to dunk me in the water. Crap, she is trying to drown me. Basil is likely long gone by now.

I escape from Bella's grasp, and I float back to the surface. Bella tries stabbing my throat, but she misses.

She starts to try to sink me underwater again, but I hit my hammer into her gut. She screams, slapping me repeatedly, before I knee her in the gut. She yells.

I flip her over and I start to force her underwater.

She is yelling, pounding on my gut, but I ignore it. She has to die... she has to die... she has to die.

I scream as I feel the cold metal blade of her knife find itself in my gut.

"Argh!" I yell, releasing Bella.

It was not that hard of a hit but... ow!

I growl, slapping her... does it hurt as much with how wet my hand is? Eh.

I get the hair out of my eyes, because it is a distraction.

I mumble a bit, before Bella prepares to strike my head with the knife. I duck in time, pulling Bella's leg from below, making her yelp and I try to force her to the bottom of the river.

This does not work well, as she kicks me to the bottom of the ocean.

I try to get to the surface, but I get blocked every time by Bella. I am starting to feel the awful feeling of no air in my lungs.

Bubbles hit the surfaces as I gasp for air.

I lunge up trying to get out one last time.

My hammer hits her nose again, and I shove her up. I finally get some sweet, sweet air.

I start swimming to the edge, trying to get out, before Bella pulls me back in.

I feel a jolt of pain in my side. Not from Bella's knife, but from how hard I was shoved into the side of the river.

I upper cut Bella in the nose again... how much pain does her nose go through in this fight?

I grab the knife from Bella, shoving her underwater. I hold it against her throat. I prepare to slash it.

She grabs the knife from me, and my shoulder now has more blood out of it after that stab.

I scream, dunking her underwater right after she gets up. I kick her head twice, I try for a third time, but a knife blade is what I find and not Bella's head. She makes it back up to the surface. I try forcing her down, but she pushes me down. I swim to the surface, then to the edge of the river. I grab a rock, and it hits her sqaure in the back. She screeches.

She makes a graceful swim towards me, trying to dunk me underwater again. She fails, as I kick her in the face before she can. I shove her to the other side of the river.

We glare at each other and the look in our eyes say one thing.

Howling Hate.

We both grab rocks from our side and throw them at each other. A rock hits Bella in the shoulder, but it does not hurt her.

I scream as a sharp rock enters my eye. It falls out, and Bella swims towards me, trying to stab me with her knife. I take a swing at her face with my hammer, and she dodges.

She falls back, right as I swim back towards her.

I hit Bella in the skull with my hammer. She starts to go in a daze. I hit it again. And again. And again.

I repeatedly smash her head with the hammer, and I start to drown her.

I just hope she dies soon...

A couple of minutes later, a cannon fires.

BANG!

I laugh a bit in pure relief.

I am still alive.

I let Bella up to the surface.

I see the hovercraft coming down to get her, but I just stay in place for a minute, before swimming away.

I get to the side of the river. I hear a sonar. A sponsor, marked with the number 9.

I grab it, revealing three things.

A jar of flammable liquid.

Some matches.

A sickle! Yes! This weapon is a lot better than a hammer!

I am good with a sickle and... the odds are going in my favor!

 **Basil Augustus- 17- District 11**

I just sigh. A cannon fired, no doubt Bella or Ceres was who the cannon was for.

Just because of the fight yesterday, Bella likely tried killing Ceres, but Ceres had higher odds, but she had a worse weapon, but then again-

Ok, I need to stop thinking about this.

The alliance is officially over.

 **Fireopal Smith- 18- District 1**

We were about to go hunting...

That was when my worst fear come true.

Lucy is done playing right now.

That is when the mutts come. A bunch of wolves and dogs are here.

I grab my machete, a pack of knives, and my bow and arrow. Clara is not here right now.

I notch an arrow, and it sinks into the mutt's eyes.

It dies, but it falls on its head, snapping another arrow, damn it!

I throw a knife, while Corbel throws an axe. It kills more.

I slash a mutt's gut with the machete, and I bring it down on the mutt's head.

One of them tackles me to the ground, and I scream as it mangles my foot with its sharp teeth, while Corbel is fighting off mutts. While we fight, a cannon fires into the sky.

I grab a dagger and put it in the mutt's throat. I do not have time to think if it was anybody's cannon from here.

I see a distant sponsor parachute marked with the number 9.

Ceres is nearby.

I try shooting the parachute so whatever it has could be destroyed, but it misses.

10 arrows...

So, Ceres is a killer... eh.

An axe flies by my head. Corbel!

Oh, it sank into the mutt in front of me. Right in its head.

He grabs a large sword when going to retrieve the axe.

 **Corbel Hearth- 18- District 2**

I growl as I miss my shot with the axe. The goal was Fireopal's head, but it hit the muttation instead. I grumble a bit, before grabbing a sword and getting the axe back. I swing it into another mutt.

Fireopal shoots an arrow, and the mutt swallows it. He only has nine arrows I think, so keep wasting them Fireopal!

He is forced to use his arrows with how much mutts are coming in, and they all bite the knives and arrows, but die anyway. I see he only has five arrows.

Good. I swing my axe again, hitting another mutt's head.

I swing my sword and axe a lot, and I am so tired.

My arms are bugging me, before Fireopal shoots two more arrows at the last mutts, who die.

He only has three arrows left, and that is good!

I do wish I can torture him as well also, then Clara for last.

 **Tim Harrison- 17- District 5**

I am dreaming bad things after Hope dying... I could have made it better than HANGING her!

I shudder at the thought of dying like that.

I stop thinking about it.

After all, the anthem is playing loudly.

I pay close attention to the sky.

The seal is replaced with... Bella. I am the last mayor's kid left... I think the alliance exploded. It is not uncommon after all.

The anthem music quits playing, and the night is quiet. Peaceful, even.

I rub my legs, and continue hiding in the bush.

 **Done with Day 6! I feel like I may be able to do updates... daily?**

 **Yay!**

 **Remaining Tributes:**

Fireopal (District 1 Male)

Clara (District 1 Female)

Corbel (District 2 Male)

Cyrus (District 3 Male)

Adrian (District 4 Male)

Tim (District 5 Male)

Elle (District 7 Female)

Ceres (District 9 Female)

Star (District 10 Female)

Basil (District 11 Male)

 **The Fallen:**

24th- Epsilon- (District 3 Female)- Axe swung into hip, by Corbel

23rd- Shelly- (District 4 Female)- Neck snapped, by Mada

22nd- Jessamyn (District 8 Female)- Shot twice in the torso with arrows, by Fireopal

21st- Daniel- (District 6 Male)- Throat slashed with a kukri, by Nova

20th- Alyssa- (District 5 Female)- Sword plunged into gut, by Clara

19th- Thad- (District 7 Male)- Shot between the eyes with an arrow, by Fireopal

18th- Caspian- (District 12 Male)- Axe thrown into skull, by Corbel

17th- Mada- (District 9 Male)- Shot in the back with a poison acid gun, by Cyrus

16th- Cade- (District 8 Male)- Skin bit off by ladybug mutts, and bled out

15th- Aurora- (District 12 Female)- Poison gas

14th- Nova- (District 2 Female)- Slashed and stabbed with a knife, then neck severed with an axe, by Corbel

13th- Hope- (District 6 Female)- Hanged, by Tim

12th- Galen- (District 10 Male)- Shot in the chest with a poison acid gun, by Cyrus

11th- Bella- (District 11 Female)- Head smashed with a hammer and drowned, by Ceres

 **Weapons:**

 **Small Knife- 900 caps**

 **Large Knife- 1,200 caps**

 **Crossbow- 1,500 caps**

 **Arrows- 75 per arrow**

 **Sword- 2,500**

 **Spear- 1,750**

 **Small Axe- 1,200**

 **Large Axe- 2,000**

 **Mace- 1,500**

 **Spiked Mace- 1,850**

 **Hammer- 800**

 **Sledgehammer- 1,650**

 **Sickle- 1,400**

 **Scythe- 1,750**

 **Whip- 400**

 **Bladed Whip- 1,050**

 **Vial of Poison- 2,150**

 **Tools:**

 **Firewood- 250 per log**

 **Dozen Matches- 150**

 **1 meter of rope- 500**

 **Iodine Capsules (12)- 1,000**

 **Awl and Spile- 1,300**

 **Animal Trap- 950**

 **Sleeping Bag- 750**

 **Pillow- 350**

 **Light Body Armor- 2,500**

 **Moderate Body Armor- 4,000**

 **Heavy Body Armor- 13,000**

 **Super Heavy Body Armor- 23,000 (save ur points for this if you want)**

 **Medicine/Healing:**

 **Tin of smaller bandages- 500**

 **Tin of larger bandages-1,150**

 **Headache pills- 350**

 **Fever Reducer- 125**

 **Burn Ointment- 350**

 **Disinfectant Spray- 750**

 **Wound Healer (small injuries)- 1450**

 **Wound Healer (moderate injuries)- 6,000**

 **Wound Healer (SEVERE injuries)- 12,000**

 **Food/Water:**

 **1 days' worth of water- 2,300**

 **3 days' worth of water- 5150**

 **Pack of dried fruit- 500**

 **Slab of cheese squares- 800**

 **Slabs of meat- 900**

 **Fruit Basket- 1,500**

 **Chicken Salad and lettuce sandwiches- 2,000**

 **Full meal of dried fruit, cheese, slabs of meat, fruit, veggies, and 10 sandwiches- 6,500**

 **Eightyeight88: 11,750**

 **Team Shadow: 15,000**

 **IciclePower33: 12,650**

 **AmazonWarrior: 12,550**

 **Candy Cooper: 10,500**

 **Call me calamity: 10,500**

 **LongingForRomeo: 10,600**

 **Guest Something: 9,600**

 **Ardhoniel: 4,300**

 **MRKenn: 5,000**

 **Pierana: 3,220**

 **21 pilots at the disco: 1,560**

 **Kempty: 1,110**

 **Imagreenboi: 300**

 **Questions:**

 **Are you happy we reached the final 10?**

 **Besides your own tribute, who do you hope will win?**

 **You do you think will die next?**

 **What should I add to the sponsor board? Like food or something, then I will add it.**

 **Thoughts on Bella, and Galen, I guess. Forgot to ask, I think.**

 **Galen-** I forgot to do notes, so here lol. Anyway, Galen was a fun one to write for. With how he wanted Star safe and all. A bit overprotective, but he loved Star to the very end. I thought it would be fun to have Star help him for a change, hence the infection wound mission. But that did not matter, seeing as Cyrus was around and well... RIP

 **Bella-** Ok, I admit, I think I could have used Bella more than I did. She was just kind of 'there' in the alliance, not doing much... she did talk to Ceres though. I guess Ceres, Basil, and Mada (remember him?), overshadowed her a lot in the alliance. In her form, it said that Bella would be very willing to kill her allies to get back home... this felt in character. But Ceres was awake... How will Faith feel now? RIP

 **Good bye, and may the odds be in your favor!**


	37. Day 7- Then There Were Eight

**Day 7! And only 10 remain! We are getting closer and closer to the end by each day, so keep reading!**

 **Elle Spruce- 15- District 7**

Star and I sit around in the meadow. This meadow does have nice flowers and such, so it is not a bad place.

I realized that these games have been better ever since I allied with Star, and got sponsor gifts on Day 3.

They got worse for Star on Day 5 though... even with him kind of being mean to me, I still miss Galen... if I did not feel sad, would I be human? Not really.

We both hear sonars beeping... sponsors!

We see two parachutes in the air.

One is marked with a 7, and the other a 10. I smile at this.

Well, the seven anyway...

We look to see what we got.

"YES!" screams Star... happily?

I am confused... a packet of meat... I have that also.

"A new weapon!" she says, squealing.

"Meat?" I ask.

"Yes!" she says. "Of course!"

"I fought both Fireopal and Corbel because Galen... Galen." she says before choking on her words and looking down.

"Sorry..." she mutters, a tear escaping her eyes.

I give her a hug.

 **Ceres Amaranth- 16- District 9**

I walk towards the cornucopia silently.

My jar of flammable liquid is driving me crazy in anticipation.

I see no careers at the cornucopia... are they just saying 'fuck it' and leaving the cornucopia unguarded? I hear howling of more wolves... they were chased off by mutts... they want me to pull my plan off! I pour the liquid on all of their supplies. I grab my matches... I grab a few stuff first... by a few, I mean A LOT!

I grabbed 8 bags, the largest, before I poured it... I somehow get all of them on me, which is stressful.

I throw a lit match on the liquid, and all of the career's supplies are now burning up in flames, and I start to run away.

I run far away, but I put a note on a crate I taped to a tree though.

It says this.

'Corbel decided to kill Nova. He told me after she died on Day 4. We were fighting, and he said he cannot wait to torture me like Nova. Beware. Remember the blood stained all over him? Nova. I went to the capitol for a day due to some weird tree in the arena, it is cool! '

I know, it is a bit stupid to help careers... but eh. Corbel would die.

Once I am far away enough, I check the bags... what I have in total:

70 more matches.

16 bags of apples.

100 throwing knives.

5 packets of meat.

2 twin hatchets.

2 twin kukri knives.

Another jar of flammable liquid.

40 cheese squares.

A packet of gum... why?

Capitol cookies. 20 of them.

12 canteens of water. 13 water bottles.

15 arrows Fireopal did not find, and a crossbow... did he not see this?

Poison medicine. I do not need it right now, but who knows?

Pain killers.

6 packets of beef jerky.

That is what everything in those 13 bags total had... I am pretty much set for food and water, and now I have a bunch of weapons... a crossbow with a lot of arrows.

I think I could win this.

 **Fireopal Smith- 18- District 1**

The mutts are gone now, but I scream.

Not from any pain. But from rage.

OUR SUPPLIES ARE ON FIRE!

I roar, angrily! Lucy lured me away so our supplies would get destroyed! ARGH!

"WHAT THE-" I yell, before seething... I was already, but now I cannot talk.

"WHAT THE HELL!" screams Clara.

I see that she has a note in her hands.

I read it.

I growl, and we point to Corbel.

"What happened to Nova?" Clara yells.

"Hope killed her, duh." Corbel says, rolling his eyes.

"Look at this note." I say, throwing it at him.

"CERES!" he yells.

 **Corbel Hearth- 18- District 2**

That was the breaking point for us.

When the match hit that liquid, it was all over. I knew Ceres did this... who else knew about that!

I accidentally yelled angrily at Ceres... stupid move by me.

I knew this alliance was going to end soon either way, so I am not that mad.

I easily evade them quickly it was simple, I cut a tree and it blocked them long enough for me to escape... Clara has body armor, Fireopal has a few arrows... ya.

"Oh well." I say out loud. "Guess I am alone."

 **Star Ray- 14- District 10**

This may sound weird...

Ok.

It does sound weird... I love this packet of meat.

It is like a friend. I fought off multiple people with this packet... whatever.

I hear a scream and then a cannon, before I run over to investigate.

 **Tim Harrison- 17- District 5**

I am silent as Basil walks past me. I go very still and quiet.

He just stands there for a second before sighing.

"Of course, Bella and Ceres fought... I wish Bella lived and not Ceres." he says. "Ugh."

I knew that it was the alliance exploding!

As he just stands for a second, I grab his only leg and trip him.

He screams as I grab my spear and make it enter his back repeatedly.

His screams are very loud, and only a deaf person cannot hear them.

He goes limp.

BANG!

The cannon has confirmed he is dead. Even with the armor, it would be very hard to survive about 15 spear wounds...

I gasp a bit though... I am a murderer of two people. Hope and Basil... I did this to them...

I frown at myself in disgust. I was wrong my whole life! The games were never good... Snow, Dad... they lied.

For the first time, I truly get what Brody meant on the train.

I see raging footsteps, and Elle and Star are here.

I see Star and Elle both holding packets of meat.

I cannot get up with these legs, and Elle slaps me with the meat. I scream, as Star and Elle both whack me repeatedly. Everywhere. I scream, and my vision is starting to fade... am I dying by a packet of meat?

I feel the cleaver of Star slash my throat.

I deserve it, I guess. At least I am gone from the lie that was my life.

 **Adrian Dunbar- 17- District 4**

Two cannons have fired in the last five minutes... whoever it was... sorry, but you are just another piece to get myself home. Both of you.

Part of me hopes it is Corbel and Clara dead in the dirt. Ok, all of me thinks that.

I suddenly scream as a tree falls down. Acid leaks from it, and I glare at the camera nearby. I grip my trident, ready for anything.

A young man with flowing blonde hair everywhere, bloodshot eyes... not what I expected.

He is shaking, but he drawls his axe. But he points a gun thing at me.

"Oh no, spray water." I say lamely.

I duck as he does... it is not water!

It is acid. He has an acid gun, what the hell!

I run away, and duck as acid is shot at me. I throw my spear, and it finds its way into Cyrus' leg. Why do I never get a lethal hit?

I sigh, and run over to him with my trident raised, while he swings his axe at me, and it nearly kills me. I sigh in relief it did not.

Cyrus punches me to the ground.

He gets on top of me.

He is shaking.

"So... so... you are A-Sh-Shelly... her district p-partner. Y-you... she may have l-liked you... Sh-h-helly"

He cannot think clearly and is shaking.

Good.

I knee him in the groin, and he grunts, falling over.

I shove him in the river, and the current pulls him away.

This fight is now over.

I scream.

His hand accidentally pulled the trigger of his acid gun, and it flies towards me. It hits my finger, dissolving through the armor, and half of my pointer finger on my right hand is gone. Not lethal, but painful... ow!

I wheeze in serious pain, and I shake.

Ow. Ow. Ow!

How would Sirena feel... I am trying to murder a 14-year-old. Well, I tried and failed... but ugh!

I suddenly feel selfish... I have not thought of her much... the family interviews are next... Sirena would interview if not for...

Stop. Crying. Now!

 **Clara Brighton- 18- District 1**

I just sigh.

Today has been rough... we lost all of our supplies, and Corbel is now out of the alliance. Stupid axe-

The anthem starts to play throughout the arena. The seal is gone and replaced with Tim in the sky... he was crafty and smart, and scored a nine... it is good he is dead.

Tim is gone and replaced with Basil... I respect him for lasting this long. With one leg, and being in the final 10... good job man.

And the day is quiet just like that.

 **There we go! Now 8 remain, and the family interviews are next! The games are nearly over... good luck to everyone left!**

 **Remaining Tributes:**

Fireopal (District 1 Male)

Clara (District 1 Female)

Corbel (District 2 Male)

Cyrus (District 3 Male)

Adrian (District 4 Male)

Elle (District 7 Female)

Ceres (District 9 Female)

Star (District 10 Female)

 **The Fallen:**

24th- Epsilon- (District 3 Female)- Axe swung into hip, by Corbel

23rd- Shelly- (District 4 Female)- Neck snapped, by Mada

22nd- Jessamyn (District 8 Female)- Shot twice in the torso with arrows, by Fireopal

21st- Daniel- (District 6 Male)- Throat slashed with a kukri, by Nova

20th- Alyssa- (District 5 Female)- Sword plunged into gut, by Clara

19th- Thad- (District 7 Male)- Shot between the eyes with an arrow, by Fireopal

18th- Caspian- (District 12 Male)- Axe thrown into skull, by Corbel

17th- Mada- (District 9 Male)- Shot in the back with a poison acid gun, by Cyrus

16th- Cade- (District 8 Male)- Skin bit off by ladybug mutts, and bled out

15th- Aurora- (District 12 Female)- Poison gas

14th- Nova- (District 2 Female)- Slashed and stabbed with a knife, then neck severed with an axe, by Corbel

13th- Hope- (District 6 Female)- Hanged, by Tim

12th- Galen- (District 10 Male)- Shot in the chest with a poison acid gun, by Cyrus

11th- Bella- (District 11 Female)- Head smashed with a hammer and drowned, by Ceres

10th- Basil- (District 11 Male)- Speared in the back repeatedly with a spear, by Tim

9th- Tim- (District 5 Male)- Smacked with meat and throat slit with a cleaver, by Star

8 remain...

 **Basil-** This was bound to happen eventually. With only one leg and having the lowest odds... well... things were not going to go well. Even with this set back, I feel like Basil did really well! With only one leg, he was able to do a lot! He survived the bloodbath, and nearly killed Tim. I thought the scene with Mina and her mom was cute and made the hunger games a purer place. And that is was! At first, I did not like him that much. But then I let him live longer since I was friends with IciclePower33. Then I started to love him! He was popular... RIP.

 **Tim-** I really wish I could have let Tim go further than 9th! I know, sorry eightyeight88. Do not yell at me for not letting him go to third place. Anyway, he was hands down one of my favorites to write for! OMG! Lol. Him just... knowing! He had the knowledge and the power, scoring a 9. It was fun to see him just listing facts from the top of his head about the games. I was going to make him 7th place... but then I numbers and stuff were shifting, so I decided to kill off someone with no more plot left. RIP, to one of my favorite character. ;(

 **Go back to last chapter if you want to sponsor someone, everything is the same.**

 **Questions:**

 **Are you excited for family interviews?**

 **Thoughts on Tim and Basil?**

 **Who do you think will win right now?**

 **Will you take the new poll on my account?**

 **Good luck to our last eight tributes,**

 **Fireopal, Clara, Corbel, Cyrus, Adrian, Elle, Ceres, and Star.**


	38. Family Interviews

**Hello guys! Family interview nonsense.** **We are down to eight, so it is the interview time.**

 **Luna's POV**

Our cameras are getting set up next to the Smith house, with these apparent lousy parents. For shame, Smith family!

We knock on their door, and two people answer.

Of course, they are Fireopal's parents.

"Hello, Mr. And Mrs. Smtih!" I say.

"Hi." Mrs. Smith says.

"How are you doing?" I ask them.

"Good." says Mr. Smith. They are really... rude... but not. Like they do not care at all.

"How do you feel about your son, Fireopal, making it to the last eight?" I ask them.

"He got lucky." says Mr. Smith.

"How?" I ask.

"If Cyrus never had the acid gun, every career would have died. Galen could have killed him, but the acid gun. Nova could have killed him if Corbel had not killed her. Tim killed Basil and Hope, then died afterward. He never killed anyway since the bloodbath. Ceres smashed Bella's head with a hammer. What did Fireopal do? Nothing." Mr. Smith replies.

"That just shows our outliers are really good this year!" I say grandly.

"So, better than Fireopal?" Mrs. Smith asks.

"You can say that..." I say. "Anyway, how long do you think he will last?"

"He will be next dead. Watch." Mr. Smith says, before we go to the Brighton house. I cannot really say he is wrong... the careers have not got that much kills to be honest.

They are a lot politer than the Smith family were. At least Fireopal has an okay personality, so that means Clara does not have a- Ok, I am getting off track.

Her mother and brother are here.

"Hello guys!" I say warmly.

"Hello, come in." Alexander, her brother, says.

"So, how do you feel about Clara volunteering?" I ask Clara's mother, or Mrs. Brighton.

"Good, but I guess I feel nervous she will not make it home." Mrs. Brighton says.

"Is it just you being a bit paranoid, or do you not believe in her?" I ask.

"No, no, I totally believe in her, it is just me being a bit nervous at the possible chance someone can kill her." she replies.

"How do you feel about Clara only having one kill?" I ask her.

"Well... it is good she has not been a complete murderer, but Elle and Star are closing the gap into the area where Fireopal and Clara are. Someone will die soon. I feel like Clara could kill one of them." she replies.

With that, we fly off to District 2, and we are at the Hearth family house.

Corbel's parents answer the door and we go inside.

"So, Corbel has made the final 8. Impressed?" I ask.

"Yes." Mrs. Hearth says. "I am quite shocked... ok, I knew this would happen when he scored a 10."

"And the 3-1 odds." Mr. Hearth adds, annoyed a bit.

"I just... do not understand why he would volunteer though." Mrs. Hearth says.

"We wish he did not." Mr. Hearth says.

"Ok, so how do you feel about him torturing Nova?" I ask.

"He should feel ashamed." Mr. Hearth says, before we move on to the Weldar house, where Cyrus lives.

We are now in District 3, and his parents open the door.

They look very upset.

No kidding, with how their son kind of went crazy, and murdered two people.

"So, Mr. Weldar, how do you feel about your son making the final 8." I ask her.

"Upset. He is not well anymore..." he just starts to have a tear in his eye.

"I know... he will not come back home the same person..." cries Mrs. Weldar.

It continues with them being upset. Duh.

We go to the Dunbar house. Adrian lives here. His game has slowly been slipping down, and he is going a bit mad... not like Cyrus, but he is judging things too soon.

A mother, a father, a son, and Caspian, who he volunteered for.

"Hello, Dunbar's, and Caspian!" I say, nodding a bit.

"Hello!" warmly says Melvin, his brother.

Though he looks nervous.

Of course, his brother is fighting for his life... whatever.

"So, how are you? Good, bad? How do you feel about Adrian underestimating things?" I ask.

"He is usually not like this. He is usually calm... I understand the acid gun thing, as it looks like a water gun, but... about the Clara thing, he used the trick on her... they are just done with each other. Adrian nearly one two fights, so if they fight again, the game makers will not let them stop and Clara will likely die." Caspian says.

"But I feel like he could win. Even though he lost half a finger..." Mrs. Dunbar says, trailing off. Oh my god.

"I know he can win." Mr. Dunbar says.

Five down, three to go, as Elle is the next on the list. The Spruce house is next.

Now, with Thad dead... Mrs. Wisteria is with Mr. Spruce... wow, did not except that.

We open the door, and they both answers.

"Hello guys... so, about the twin thing..." I say, and this is already awkward... god.

"Ok, we did not tell our kids about the other..." Mr. Spruce says, looking ashamed. Mrs. Wisteria has red eyes, puffy from crying. Of course, Thad died a week ago.

"How do you feel about Elle allying with Star?" I ask.

"They make a good team." smiles Mr. Spruce. "I just wish Thad and Galen were there... nobody deserves to lose a brother."

Mrs. Wisteria just looks away.

The then turns back.

"Elle... I know you cannot hear me but... sorry for keeping you away from Thad. We both are."

"I agree." Mr. Spruce says.

District 9 is next on the list.

We are at the Amaranth Bakery. They sell bread, as it is mostly sold in District 9. They also sell other things.

I see them making things like food, but they are constantly watching the TV when I get in there. They are worried. Right now, Ceres is asking sponsors for portraits of the dead tributes...

… she is making a funeral for them. I see the regret in her eyes about killing Bella... oh god. I feel like seeing Basil in the sky made her upset.

"So, hey guys!" I say, saying hi to Farro, and Ceres' parents.

"Hi." Ceres' mother says.

"How are you doing?" I ask.

"Good." they reply.

"How is the business going?" I ask.

"Good." Ceres' mother says. "We are making a lot of money because of Ceres being reaped but... I would replace this money for my daughter back..."

She then starts to cry, before we go to our last stop. District 10.

We get to a little shack. Nicely built place...

I see two people in it. Everleaf and Everdeen I think...

The older one, a male, is Everdeen, and the girl is Everleaf.

I see they are both crying, mostly because Galen is dead.

Everdeen tries to hide it though.

"So, how do you feel that Star has made the final 8?" I ask.

"Good..." Everleaf replies. She then smirks. "I never knew she had it in her to beat a man with a packet of meat like she did, kudos."

"Yes." Everdeen says a moment later. "I am upset Galen died... I guess she is doing good with Elle as an ally."

Those are the shortened versions of the interviews, and we pack up everything and go back to the capitol.

 **So here we go... Ceres is setting up a funeral lol. Elle and Star are close to Fireopal and Clara! Suspense!**

 **Questions:**

 **If your tribute (if you still have one) has to die, how would you let them die? Who would you want to kill them?**

 **Who is your least favorite left?**

 **For Team Shadow, you win the contest! YAYAAYAY! Now pick which three spots you want to reserve, if you do not, eightyeight88 was the second choice, and Guest Something was third!**


	39. Day 8- Bloody Day

**Here we go! Day 8 of the arena! Only eight are still left, so... lol.**

 **District Placements:**

 **12** **th** **\- District 8-**

 **11** **th** **\- District 12-**

 **10** **th** **\- District 6-**

 **9** **th** **\- District 11-**

 **8** **th** **\- District 5-**

 **Ceres Amaranth- 16- District 9**

And... done!

Grain sent me this electrical wire device, which is really helpful!

Once you finish the instructions, you should get this device, that when you throw into water, it will fry the water, killing anything it.

There is a switch, so I will not forget about it and accidentally electrocute myself... and since there are a lot of water spots here, maybe I can kill someone... I do not like this.

Yesterday, Basil was in the sky. I feel upset.

I do not know why... the alliance ended after I killed Bella, who tried to kill me first might I add.

After seeing Basil in the sky though, I feel a lot worse about killing Bella.

At first, I was ok, since she tried killing me first, like I said. But now... knowing she had a starving family and she helped get food on the table the most... I feel way worse! Her family could starve and it would be all my fault and-

I just sigh and shake my head at myself.

I asked sponsors for a photo of every fallen tribute.

Ok... this is not a real funeral or anything, but stay with me here!

I grab my freaking 10 bags of supplies... speaking of that, I could just live off most of this... I don't know, I guess.

I get the tribute photos sent in with a sponsor, and they actually do not count...

Anyway, I have a fake funeral, and I give a bit of respect to everyone. I know, it does not mean anything...

...but it is respectful. Though, respect went away once I smashed Bella's head.

I just shake my head... again.

Anyway, I take the photos out, and I lay them out in the order they died... well, Grain told me anyway.

Epsilon, Shelly, saw that, Jessamyn... Daniel, Alyssa, Thad, Caspian, ….Mada... I forgot a bit about him... I feel bad. Cade, Aurora, Nova, Hope, Galen, ...Bella... I killed her... when I saw my words, I feel tell her how sorry I am... Basil... this is getting sad now... oh dear..., and finally Tim.

"Ok... this is my random funeral to the fallen!" I say out loud.

I want to do it better than what the capitol wants. Just a rushed "sorry" is what they do. No. I have to make this good for them.

"A funeral?" A voice asks.

I jump, and turn around to see Cyrus pointing his acid gun at me. He lowers it looking at Shelly, Mada, and Galen.

I back away, grabbing my sickle... oh, it was in my hand already... oops.

"Are you going to kill me?" I ask.

"No." he says. "I want to join the funeral. I think this will get rid of the demon."

Demon? What?

"If I respect who I killed and who I could not save, maybe the demon will stop haunting my dreams." he says to me. Is there a... what, never mind!

He killed Mada... I would have killed Shelly if Mada had not.

Though... I am not angry anymore. I killed Bella. We are just killing to survive out here... maybe I should not hold a grudge.

"Fine." I say. "First is Epsilon."

Cyrus talks about her, being from District 3 like Epsilon.

I give a word about how sorry I am about what happened with Corbel... broken foot.

Next is Shelly. I say sorry about our fight, and I do not blame her for trying to kill me in a game where only one survives... this is the worst funeral ever, most likely.

"I am so sorry Shelly... I did not help you..." Cyrus starts.

The rest is SO awkward, since I was involved in her death.

"Wait, who died third?" Cyrus asks.

"Uh..." I mumble. Who did?

I check the note, and it was Jessamyn! Oh, yes!

"She... was a tribute..." Cyrus says.

"She... breathed oxygen..." I continue.

Oh my god, we are terrible!

We give nice words about the bloodbaths.

"Mada... you were such a great friend... I am sorry about..."

MORE AWKWARDNESS! Cyrus killed him! This is so weird!

I still try my best to be good for everyone. It is kind of rude not to.

We talk about Cade, Aurora, Nova, Hope, and Cyrus starts with Galen.

"I am so sorry for killing you... Star is doing well... at least she is safe. Like you wanted." Cyrus says.

My heart stops when we are on Bella. Cyrus doesn't know I killed her, but whatever.

"I am so sorry for what I did." I say. "We should have never said those things about each other's families like what we did. I hope your family will always be ok. I am sorry for thinking it was ok when I first killed you... now... I do not think that..."

I start to cry... do I sound pathetic? My words on Basil are through sobs, then we talk about how smart Tim was about the games.

"And that concludes the funeral..." I mutter.

"Hey..." Cyrus says.

"Yes?" I say.

"I won't kill you if you give me half of your supplies." Cyrus says.

"Ok." I say, giving him five of them I packed.

I give him 35 matches, 8 bags of apples, 50 throwing knives, 3 packets of meat, a hatchet, a kukri, 20 cheese squares, the packet of gum, 10 cookies, 12 canteens, the poison medicine, cause the crossbow is mine, the pain killers, and 3 packets of beef jerky.

"Thank you." Cyrus says, nodding, before running away.

I pocket the photos of the tributes, and if I held the supplied the backpacks better, I would only need 6 bags. I now have four bags with me, and I smile. Now though, Cyrus has better odds... it was right.

I just sigh, before packing up and leaving, and I munch on the cheese squares.

 **Cyrus Weldar- 14- District 3**

I know, I should have killed her for all of those supplies.

But when I saw Shelly... Mada... Galen... I wanted to honor them.

Maybe that little funeral, awkward at some moments, would help me with the demon thing... she looked confused, but whatever!

Anyway... this demon is starting to fade... though if I killed Adrian...

"Did you really... PAY RESPECTS?" the demon says.

"Yes." I say firmly. "That I did."

"No!" the demon says.

"Yes! Sorry Shelly, sorry Mada, sorry Galen." I say.

As soon as the last word comes out of my mouth, the demon disappears... it is gone! It cannot haunt me anymore... unless, I killed again... I can combat it after my victory!

I smile, grabbing my acid gun which... oh no, I am running out of acid! It was only ¼ full but... oh god!

Oh yeah... axe. I kind of laugh about how I forget about it.

 **Elle Spruce- 15- District 7**

Star and I walk through the meadow.

I did not kill Tim, thankfully... I would be crying... kind of like Star.

Star slit Tim's throat with her cleaver.

She now feels guilty about it, and with Galen dying... yes, you can see why she is upset... these games have been so long, and it is annoying!

We keep walking, until we hear pounding footsteps running towards us.

 **Clara Brighton- 18- District 1**

Elle and Star are in front of us, looking at us wearily.

We just glare at each other.

"Run!" Elle says.

Star smacks her cleaver into my hand right as I slash Elle up in her torso with my sword.

I scream as my finger is chopped clean off, and Star smacks a packet of meat over Fireopal's face. A cannon fires, Elle now dying.

BANG!

Star starts to run away, while I scream in pain still from one of my fingers now gone. Just, gone!

Fireopal notches one of his last arrows.

He lets it fly.

It goes right into Star's head, making her cannon fire instantly.

BANG!

I still wince in pain, as does Fireopal. His nose is broken from the packet of meat, while my finger is gone... my pointer finger, damn it! I got a note from Mila saying that Adrian lost a finger, dang! We both have so much in common right now!

Elle and Star are dead though. Six remain.

So, myself, Fireopal, Corbel, Cyrus, Adrian, and Ceres are the last remaining tributes.

Fireopal flips Star off, likely for the meat thing.

"Oh, grow up!" I say to him, punching him. I then look at my hand again...

Do not cry... do not cry!

Why do I want to cry though? The wounds from Adrian, the wounds from other things, my finger...

I actually start to cry. These games have been so hard! I know, I sound whiny... I was prepared for this... I still am but... ugh!

I feel like I have no right to be upset... The outliers are likely going through harder times than me!

I am not weak but... my finger... if I win, it would be replaced with a robotic one and-.

Fireopal pats me on the shoulder.

"What is wrong?" Fireopal asks me.

"These... games... they were... oh my god... I killed Elle, and- argh!" I say.

Again, I should not feel upset due to everyone else having harder times.

Fireopal looks upset...

"I know I am going to be next to die." He admits.

 **Corbel Hearth- 18- District 2**

I stalked around for most of the day. Two cannons fired in 10 seconds of each other.

I roar in anger! I should have killed them! Torture them! UGH!

I rage, pounding on stuff.

I WANT TO KILL PEOPLE!

I hear footsteps, and I take my axe out.

I see... Ceres! Yes! Six becomes five!

I swing my axe at her, and I miss! Really! Did I really do that?

She turns to me... now armed with a sickle. Better than a hammer. Fireopal said that Ceres got sponsored.

Now I believe him.

"You again!" Ceres says, glaring daggers at me.

"Me again!" I say, cackling.

Without warning, she throws a hammer, and it hits me in the heart. I scream, and I swing my axe, she ducks, and throws a knife, drawling blood from my shoulder.

"How much supplies did you steal?" I growl.

"I still have 49 knives!" she yells back, taking a hatchet out. "I have a sickle, a hatchet, a kukri, a bunch of throwing knives, back out now!"

"NO!" I yell, throwing my axe. "crud..."

It misses. She throws a knife at me, but I dodge. I take my large knife I used to torture Nova and I walk slowly towards her.

I shove her over, and I stab her foot.

I get up on top of her, and I start to slice some of the skin off of her leg.

She screams, and not long after I started, not much blood gone, she says something.

"FIREOPAL, SHOOT!"

Fireopal is here!

I get off and prepare for Fireopal to be there, but all I feel is the harsh kick from Ceres, and I fall into a pond.

She runs away before I can catch her! No! No! NO!

But I do not see Fireopal around...

"Well played Ceres..." I say to the cameras.

 **Ceres Amaranth- 16- District 9**

Simple, really! All I had to do was so Fireopal would shoot him, and he panicked... that was luck, and I am not going to be tortured! Yes!

I still hate awful Corbel, but whatever.

I hear a buzzer from the top of the arena.

" **Attention, attention tributes! Tomorrow at dawn, there will be a feast held at the cornucopia! This will hold something you all desperately need!"** Claudius says this. He still has his job.

I think of well... what do I need? I am ok with weapons, food, and such... wait.

Adrian likely has a trident. Star and Elle, I think are a team. Clara is great with a sword and has armor. Fireopal has range. Cyrus has acid. Corbel is Corbel. He is great with multiple weapons. No matter which two died, the same thing is clear.

I need armor to protect myself from this.

 **Adrian Dunbar- 17- District 4**

OK... a feast... I decide to go.

I really think that the feast will be where Clara and I have our last battle to be honest. This needs to end! And I will not be stupid and leave her like last time.

At the feast, the rivalry will end.

 **Fireopal Smith- 18- District 1**

Clara and I have started to walk to the cornucopia.

We are silent. Clara is finally cracking to the games, and I might too.

The anthem starts to play, right as the seal is shown. We know who is dead, but whatever.

Elle is replacing the seal today. She looks so sad... so emotionless.

After that Star is in the sky. Giving her credit, she is amazing with meat. Final 6 now.

I just sigh. I know I am going out of the door next.

"Tomorrow is my last die." I say.

"Why do you think that?" Clara asks.

"Well... I am the most boring tribute left. Adrian and you are in a rivalry, Corbel is the strongest one, Ceres killed and set our supplies on fire, and Cyrus has an acid gun and killed Mada! What am I supposed to do now? Be boring?" I say. I know, I am dead.

"OK..." she says. "You are my friend, that is all that matters.

Will being her friend keep me alive? No.

 **Remaining Tributes:**

Fireopal (District 1 Male)

Clara (District 1 Female)

Corbel (District 2 Male)

Cyrus (District 3 Male)

Adrian (District 4 Male)

Ceres (District 9 Female)

 **The Fallen:**

24th- Epsilon- (District 3 Female)- Axe swung into hip, by Corbel

23rd- Shelly- (District 4 Female)- Neck snapped, by Mada

22nd- Jessamyn (District 8 Female)- Shot twice in the torso with arrows, by Fireopal

21st- Daniel- (District 6 Male)- Throat slashed with a kukri, by Nova

20th- Alyssa- (District 5 Female)- Sword plunged into gut, by Clara

19th- Thad- (District 7 Male)- Shot between the eyes with an arrow, by Fireopal

18th- Caspian- (District 12 Male)- Axe thrown into skull, by Corbel

17th- Mada- (District 9 Male)- Shot in the back with a poison acid gun, by Cyrus

16th- Cade- (District 8 Male)- Skin bit off by ladybug mutts, and bled out

15th- Aurora- (District 12 Female)- Poison gas

14th- Nova- (District 2 Female)- Slashed and stabbed with a knife, then neck severed with an axe, by Corbel

13th- Hope- (District 6 Female)- Hanged, by Tim

12th- Galen- (District 10 Male)- Shot in the chest with a poison acid gun, by Cyrus

11th- Bella- (District 11 Female)- Head smashed with a hammer and drowned, by Ceres

10th- Basil- (District 11 Male)- Speared in the back repeatedly with a spear, by Tim

9th- Tim- (District 5 Male)- Smacked with meat and throat slit with a cleaver, by Star

8th- Elle- (District 7 Female)- Slashed in the torso with a sword, by Clara

7th- Star- (District 10 Female)- Shot in the head with an arrow, by Fireopal

 **Weapons:**

 **Small Knife- 900 caps**

 **Large Knife- 1,200 caps**

 **Crossbow- 1,500 caps**

 **Arrows- 75 per arrow**

 **Sword- 2,500**

 **Spear- 1,750**

 **Small Axe- 1,200**

 **Large Axe- 2,000**

 **Mace- 1,500**

 **Spiked Mace- 1,850**

 **Hammer- 800**

 **Sledgehammer- 1,650**

 **Sickle- 1,400**

 **Scythe- 1,750**

 **Whip- 400**

 **Bladed Whip- 1,050**

 **Vial of Poison- 2,150**

 **Tools:**

 **Firewood- 250 per log**

 **Dozen Matches- 150**

 **1 meter of rope- 500**

 **Iodine Capsules (12)- 1,000**

 **Awl and Spile- 1,300**

 **Animal Trap- 950**

 **Sleeping Bag- 750**

 **Pillow- 350**

 **Light Body Armor- 2,500**

 **Moderate Body Armor- 4,000**

 **Heavy Body Armor- 13,000**

 **Super Heavy Body Armor- 23,000 (save ur points for this if you want)**

 **Medicine/Healing:**

 **Tin of smaller bandages- 500**

 **Tin of larger bandages-1,150**

 **Headache pills- 350**

 **Fever Reducer- 125**

 **Burn Ointment- 350**

 **Disinfectant Spray- 750**

 **Wound Healer (small injuries)- 1450**

 **Wound Healer (moderate injuries)- 6,000**

 **Wound Healer (SEVERE injuries)- 12,000**

 **Food/Water:**

 **1 days' worth of water- 2,300**

 **3 days' worth of water- 5150**

 **Pack of dried fruit- 500**

 **Slab of cheese squares- 800**

 **Slabs of meat- 900**

 **Fruit Basket- 1,500**

 **Chicken Salad and lettuce sandwiches- 2,000**

 **Full meal of dried fruit, cheese, slabs of meat, fruit, veggies, and 10 sandwiches- 6,500**

 **Eightyeight88: 12,750**

 **Team Shadow: 15,000**

 **IciclePower33: 16,500**

 **AmazonWarrior: 12,550**

 **Candy Cooper: 11,000**

 **Call me calamity: 10,500**

 **LongingForRomeo: 15,000**

 **Guest Something: 10,000**

 **Ardhoniel: 4,300**

 **MRKenn: 5,000**

 **Pierana: 3,220**

 **21 pilots at the disco: 1,560**

 **Kempty: 1,110**

 **Imagreenboi: 300**

 **Questions:**

 **1\. Are you excited for the feast?**

 **2\. Who do you think will die at the feast?**

 **3\. Who do you think will win?**

 **4\. Will you take the new poll?**


	40. New Odds

**This is not a feast! Sorry! This is just a chapter off the new odds!**

I am Lucy, the head game maker... it feels great saying that.

I still have six tributes left, and they are going to have a feast shortly.

Someone will die, and I am shocked Fireopal is not dead.

Who will be? President Snow. Right after the games end, I will kill him.

I will be president!

I cackle, before putting the annual new odds of the final 6!

Fireopal: 11-1

Clara: 7-1

Corbel- 5-1

Cyrus- 2-1

Adrian- 8-1

Ceres- 6-1

Those are the new odds of the last six tributes.

Everyone has good odds. Fireopal was not wrong. He is the most boring left, and I guess I will kill him off.

 **This chapter was filler. But this will happen every time the games hit the final six! The new odds.**


	41. Day 9- The Feast

**HERE WE ARE FEAST TIME!**

 **Final 6 are still here, and someone will always die at a feast, so...**

 **Fireopal Smith- 18- District 1**

Yay... I am at my doom.

I do not know why I cannot believe in myself anymore... but... I just cannot.

Damn you Lucy!

Like I said, I am the most boring tribute left, and everyone else has something going for them... at least Clara could still win.

The fire is gone from where it was, and Ceres, Corbel, Cyrus, and Adrian are our enemies.

I see a glimpse of hair from the opposite side. I know what I desperate need. More ammo for my bow. Only three arrows left, and I notch one in the string.

I see the table slowly rising... slowly... slowly... suspenseful...

I see a large '1' bag, filled because there are two of us. A huge '2' bag. A moderate sized '3' bag. A tiny '4' bag. A large '9' bag. I prepare myself to run when the table clicks into place.

Click!

I run into the fray, the arrow in my bowstring still aimed.

I hold all of the power, and I am right next to every single one of the bags on the table.

I see no one making a move to get out. If they try, the get an arrow to... whatever.

I then hear a loud clang.

 **Adrian Dunbar- 17- District 4**

Clara and I lock eyes as we grab our trident and sword, us both having a sword, but I have a trident. I got sponsored a sword before the feast started. I also have a severe wound healer as well... I know what I need.

A poison antidotes.

When Cyrus shot me with the acid gun, he dissolved half my finger off. But some of it was poisoned.

It went through my body, and I am poisoned. I need the bag!

"You again!" I hiss.

"Me again!" she confirms. "One of us has to die now. It will be you!"

I scream as an arrow hits my elbow. Fireopal will shoot me!

I hear him scream, and I see Cyrus grappling with him, getting a major blow on his thigh and calf with his little axe.

I am afraid of the acid gun more though...

Clara charges towards me with her sword, and I throw my spear.

She screams as it hits her gut.

A lot of blood leaks... I still think she won't bleed out until tomorrow... that damn armor!

She throws a knife, piercing my chest. I scream, but the armor makes it a non-lethal hit.

I prepare to kill her with my trident and sword, and she is about to kill me, before an awful yank in my neck interrupts.

 **Corbel Hearth- 18- District 2**

Oh, so simple. Elementary, really.

It was so easy to rip the part of his armor on his head off. He was distracted to much with Clara, and he is now going to pay the price.

Fireopal is distracted with Cyrus, and Clara is staggering around blindly, without Ceres around, and I march Adrian's ass over to the launch pedestal.

He tries punching and kicking, but one knife in his gut later, he cannot fight me well anymore.

I put him above the launch pedestal, and I ripped his armor off for this. I smash his head against the launch pedestal. I do it again, and I keep doing it repeatedly. He screams loudly, before he goes still, and the gore in his head splits open and spills to the ground. Five left.

I smile at it.

 **Clara Brighton- 18- District 1**

Ceres is still not here yet, and Fireopal is now aiming an arrow, by Corbel, who uses Adrian's dead body as a shield.

By the way, it is soooo disturbing.

Even with our fights, I feel bad about his head being split open like that.

Either way, five remain.

I feel dazed all of a sudden when Cyrus runs up and knees me like a truck in the skull, and he grabs the three bag and exits.

I see Corbel shove Fireopal over, grabbing the four and two bags, running away.

I still and in a daze.

Fireopal is trying to help me up, when a loud splat fills the air.

I see Fireopal coughing blood on me, before he falls to the ground. I see Ceres grab the sickle out of his back, grabs the nine bags, and leaves.

I scream. In despair! Fireopal! No!

He looks at me.

"See... I told you... win." That is all he says before going silent. Two cannons fire.

BANG!

BANG!

The feast is over. Adrian, my nemeses, and Fireopal, my friend are both dead.

Corbel, Ceres, and Cyrus still remain with me.

I start to tear up again, seeing Fireopal with a sickle to the back! Why!

My breath is getting heavy. I grab the one bag from the table, and I hug his lifeless corpse.

"Thank you..." I cry out.

This is even worse, because he seemed depressed a bit.

Ceres killed him...

… I will kill her.

 **Cyrus Weldar- 14- District 3**

So... two cannons fired. Adrian and …I don't know. Fireopal, Clara, and Ceres were the only ones who it could have been... I am betting on Fireopal or Ceres being the dead one.

I sigh, and unpack my bag. A bunch of poison acid.

I fill it in my gun quickly.

I smile. I am somehow in the final four... it feels good!

With Corbel... the only confirmed safe one. I am not too scared anymore, really. Just one ¼ of my acid now can dissolve the body armor he had. It is super heavy, right? You can tell by the bag...

And the demon thing...

I know what happened now. Knowing Lucy, an evil demon herself, I think she might have made a criteria for a kill to have certain things appearing in their dream. This happened in the first ever Hunger Games.

The real ones.

The first to get a revenge kill if they made an ally got bag things appearing in their dreams, and the only way to get rid of it, is to honestly respect the dead.

4th place went through this.

It is honestly amazing how they can transport dreams to a certain tribute. Fascinating, really.

And the funeral thing rang a bell of the first games.

I got the first revenge kill. Mada and Shelly thing, remember? Mada killed Shelly, I killed him. It is pretty cool. They excepted tributes to just be scared but... I went a little... overboard. I am not even sure if that is really real, but it is as close as I could get.

I am probably wrong.

 **Ceres Amaranth- 16- District 9**

I sigh, ashamed of myself.

Now I kind of tormented Clara... well not yet, but she will be soon.

It was simple. He has his back turned. I threw my sickle. Clara was dazed. She could not get back up.

I want to feel guiltier, but him kind of volunteering... yeah.

I sigh at myself.

Anyway... final four! I know the games will end tomorrow... perfectly 10 days!

Though... was murdering Fireopal and Bella the right way to do so? Oh, thoughts... how annoying...

Anyway, I have my armor on now... I feel prepared.

Corbel... I will be happy when he is gone. I am smarter than Corbel... but he is way stronger than me. Brain vs Brawn, but I can fight, and he does have a brain in his head. Adrian does not though. It is kind of... out of it.

Cyrus... I will feel upset when he's gone. The funeral was made easier with him. I hope he goes quick.

Clara... has been below my radar, since I have been fighting Corbel of the careers... but she is a threat.

 **Corbel Hearth- 18- District 2**

I do a happy dance to the camera.

I killed Adrian, and Fireopal is dead! Woo hoo, who hoo! Yay!

I smirk, and I just sit, opening my bag.

YES!

YES!

IT IS SUPER HEAVY BODY ARMOR!

Because... I made so much enemies.

YAY!

Now I can torture!

WOO HOO!

I hope Team Shadow won't get mad.

 **Clara Brighton- 18- District 1**

It feels so unusual to cry... I only did it twice, excluding my baby years.

Yesterday, and when I had been five.

I was playing with my toys on my birthday.

Delly was there.

I was playing with a toy I got, and the walked over to me and called me ugly. I was getting upset, and then she was ruthless. She pulled my hair and slapped my repeatedly.

"Stop, stop!" I yelled to her.

"NO!" she yelled, slapping harder. She stomped on my arms and legs repeatedly. It hurt so bad...

I got multiple bruises.

She then made me unable to breath for 1 minute at a time, and she slapped me a lot.

I cried so much that day.

That was the reason I am here. My starting journey... Delly...

I just quietly sob at the cornucopia. I was forced to let Adrian, then Fireopal... yeah, him, leave.

I am all alone right now.

I was prepared... was I?

I am strong and... I did not know I would make a good friend...

The anthem begins, and I sigh as I watch it.

Fireopal is the first face up there... I start to get upset again... he was so good and... I start to cry again... how weak do I look?

Adrian is the last face tonight. I do not feel as angry anymore. Corbel kind of ended our rivalry without one of us killing each other anyway.

The night goes darker without the anthem.

Tomorrow is the day I will finally prove myself to the bullies... what I waited for 14 years to do!

I hear a sonar beep. A sponsor. A faintly smile a bit.

I see I have a loot crate of damn supplies! I have a vile of poison, a tin of bandages, a moderate wound healer, a days' worth of water, and slabs of meat.

Ok, not a loot crate, but a lot!

Again... time to prove myself tomorrow.

 **Here we go! Two more dead! Lol at the final four all starting with a C.**

 **Remaining Tributes:**

Clara (District 1 Female)

Corbel (District 2 Male)

Cyrus (District 3 Male)

Ceres (District 9 Female)

 **The Fallen:**

24th- Epsilon- (District 3 Female)- Axe swung into hip, by Corbel

23rd- Shelly- (District 4 Female)- Neck snapped, by Mada

22nd- Jessamyn (District 8 Female)- Shot twice in the torso with arrows, by Fireopal

21st- Daniel- (District 6 Male)- Throat slashed with a kukri, by Nova

20th- Alyssa- (District 5 Female)- Sword plunged into gut, by Clara

19th- Thad- (District 7 Male)- Shot between the eyes with an arrow, by Fireopal

18th- Caspian- (District 12 Male)- Axe thrown into skull, by Corbel

17th- Mada- (District 9 Male)- Shot in the back with a poison acid gun, by Cyrus

16th- Cade- (District 8 Male)- Skin bit off by ladybug mutts, and bled out

15th- Aurora- (District 12 Female)- Poison gas

14th- Nova- (District 2 Female)- Slashed and stabbed with a knife, then neck severed with an axe, by Corbel

13th- Hope- (District 6 Female)- Hanged, by Tim

12th- Galen- (District 10 Male)- Shot in the chest with a poison acid gun, by Cyrus

11th- Bella- (District 11 Female)- Head smashed with a hammer and drowned, by Ceres

10th- Basil- (District 11 Male)- Speared in the back repeatedly with a spear, by Tim

9th- Tim- (District 5 Male)- Smacked with meat and throat slit with a cleaver, by Star

8th- Elle- (District 7 Female)- Slashed in the torso with a sword, by Clara

7th- Star- (District 10 Female)- Shot in the head with an arrow, by Fireopal

6th- Adrian- (District 4 Male)- Head split apart on launch pedestal, by Corbel

5th- Fireopal- (District 1 Male)- Sickle thrown into back, by Ceres

 **Adrian-** Ok, first off, he was not the most liked guy by everybody. XD Anyway, he was a bit harder to write for. His form was the longest submitted to me... ahem! He was a complex guy, with his grief for his fallen lady, Sirena. I wish that most people who volunteered did not, Caspian! So dumb, anyway, he had a good reason to. His vow to Sirena. He did good in the games! His rivalry with Clara was fun, but he was too distracted in that fight, and did not see Corbel. RIP

 **Fireopal-** I feel like even with fifth, he did not do a whole lot. He was just kind of a number for the career pack. The only time he stood out was when Lucy was his aunt. This became his undoing, and he was never focused for the whole games in fear. He still got three kills, and by the end, he was starting to fall into a confidence melt down, and he forgot about Ceres. I am still mad at myself for not writing him as good as I wanted! RIP

 **So, here we go! Tomorrow is the finale! Cyrus, Ceres, Corbel, or Clara will win! HYPE!**

 **Are you excited?**

 **What is your death order of the four and who will kill who?**

 **Thoughts on Star, Elle, Adrian, and Fireopal? I forgot Star and Elle xD**

 **Will you take the last poll on my account?**

 **See you... in the finale!**


	42. Day 10- The Finale

**Guys, I would like to thank you all for supporting this stupid story.** **Final four, and this is the finale! One of our four lovely finalists will win!**

 **Ceres Amaranth- 16- District 9**

I lay down, moaning on the ground. I will be fine in a couple of minutes, but...

I had a bit of a run in with the ladybug mutts, and I am just laying around. So annoying that I cannot do anything...

Cyrus. Clara. Corbel. No cannons have fired yet today, but they will soon. It is only an hour after the anthem, with the other three doing stuff.

I lay down, waiting for something to happen.

 **Clara Brighton- 18- District 1**

I seethe, waiting around. I left the cornucopia by now. I have a bow and a quiver of arrow, and a large gleaming sword, the blood of Elle and Alyssa covering it.

I want to find Ceres, and kill her. Corbel and Cyrus would be my last enemies.

I wait for a fight to occur. I know the games will end before the anthem.

I am about to scream in annoyance about not finding anybody, until wild blonde hair jumps out of the bush, the one I was near.

 **Cyrus Weldar- 14- District 3**

I jump up and tackle Clara to the ground, pulling out a serrated knife. A last minute sponsors. Anyway, I grab it and try stabbing her heart, but she easily pushes me off, grabbing her sword.

She slashes at my torso, but I move back, throwing my small axe. It hits her shoulder, and she screams. It is not that big, so it was not enough to chop her arm clean off. She rips it out and tries swinging it at me.

I duck again, my twitching eyes wide.

I realize I picked a dumb fight to try and win.

I am the only one without armor. Dammit. I drawl my acid gun out. I should have just shot her... but eh.

 **Clara Brighton- 18- District 1**

That damn weasel!

Leave it to Cyrus to sneak up like that. Well played, but I have armor. He does not.

I do not want this ass to win!

I throw the axe between his eyes. Well, I tried, but he ducks. I scream as his acid gun is now pulled out.

That thing could dissolve through my armor! Crud!

I slash my sword at his throat, but his arm moves in the way. It turns very sticky and red, and he gasps.

"Bitch!" he yells, swinging his knife.

It hits my elbow, but not too hard.

I grunt a bit, trying to slash him again. I scream as he shoots the acid gun at me, and I duck. A tree falls, and I feel dark for a second. I have been knocked down my feet by a falling tree. Dang it!

 **Cyrus Weldar- 14- District 3**

I sigh, shooting my acid gun at Clara after the tree falls. She rolls out of the way just in time. Damn it!

She runs up to me, and we both smack into each other, rolling away, before we stand up once more.

 **Corbel Hearth- 18- District 2**

I see Cyrus and Clara fighting in the distance.

I hide in a bush nearby. They are too busy to notice me.

They backed away from each other and they glare at each other. Cyrus runs full sprint over to Clara, who notches an arrow. She shoots it, hitting his crotch. What! He is still running full sprint like nothing happened, and he knocks Clara to the ground, her head smacking against a tree harshly. He grabs his knife.

He begins to stab Clara repeatedly in the gut with that knife, and she screams. I think she got hit there a lot!

He still stabs her, and blood leaks out. A LOT!

She coughs up blood, trying to get a slash of her sword on Cyrus.

Her arm falls to her side, and her cannon fires.

BANG!

The anthem plays, and Clara is shown in the sky. It stays there for a second before the night goes quiet.

I rush over to Cyrus shoving him down harshly.

I grab his serrated knife and I start to slice his shoulder back and forth.

He struggles, but a light stab to the gut makes him stop for a second.

A lot of blood is leaking from his arm, before I finish sawing.

His arm is now cut off.

He starts to bleed out, before I run away, and I take his acid gun, Clara's sword and bow, arrow, and quiver.

 **Ceres Amaranth- 16- District 9**

Clara was revealed to die just now. I think Corbel killed her. Or Cyrus with the acid gun, but whatever, either way, three left.

Just after I have that thought, a second cannon fires.

BANG!

For a moment it is silent, then the next moment it is loud. Cyrus is the second cannon. I sigh, at the thought of my friend... well, kind of a friend, but anyway, he is dead. Final two...

Shit. Final two! Corbel is my last opponent! I wanted him to die...

I want him to die... is it bad that I do not care? He was a monster! He tortured Nova, laughed about his kills, and was a jerk the whole time.

I sigh, and I pack my things and head to the cornucopia.

 **Corbel Hearth- 18- District 2**

I head to the cornucopia, with Ceres around somewhere. Looks like my "rival" was not a failure. Yet. When I torture her, she will be.

I see Ceres across the cornucopia, and I raise my axe. I smirk.

Then the ground starts to rumble, and the clouds get darker, and rain is everywhere.

 **Ceres Amaranth- 16- District 9**

The ground is rumbling, and Corbel and I scream.

"What is happening!" I yell, panicked.

We start to raise up, and where we are standing has turned into a mountain.

Oh shit!

I throw a knife at Corbel when he is distracted, piercing his arm. He just looks at me. I only got moderate body armor, and he has super heavy! Oh no!

I sigh. All the oh no's in the world will not change this.

I grab my sickle and I walk towards him. I scream as I see an arrow lodged in my left thigh.

ARGH!

I wheeze. Then I remember my crossbow.

I grab it, swinging it over my shoulder, and I point it at his head. It misses, hitting his chest. He wheezes, but still walks near. He aims his bow, and I duck, and it hits one of the three trees. The only ones on this mountain.

I rip the arrow out, and shoot his gut. Without armor, he would be dead right now. I am clearly a better shot than he is right now. I think a crossbow is easier to use than a regular one, but I am no expert.

He shoots another one. Clara had Fireopal's arrow, which was in his bag.

Then... he killed Clara. I hold my sickle tighter, and I throw a knife, hitting his shoulder. He just flinches and laughs.

This is irritating!

 **Corbel Hearth- 18- District 2**

Come out and die!

I laugh as I think of that.

Oh, Ceres!

I throw a knife of my own, and it hits her elbow, but not hard. She winces for a couple of seconds, and she takes a deep breath.

I laugh as we lock eyes.

I run over to her with my axe. I laugh in pure glee at finally living out my dream of going to be able to murder someone in the finale of the hunger games!

Die, Die, Die!

I sing the song happily to myself.

I swing my axe at her head, but she ducks, and stabs me with a knife. It did not hurt at all though.

I laugh.

"I will win, honey!"

"NO!" she yells, shoving her sickle in my calf.

I scream. Damn, that was good!

I love when tributes put a fight on.

I shove Ceres to the ground, and I am prepared to chop her head clean off when the axe.

 **Ceres Amaranth- 16- District 9**

I see Corbel trying to chop my head off! No!

"I thought you were supposed to torture me?" I say.

"Nice try." Corbel says. "But I will not fall for your tricks."

I run away from him when he was too busy talking. Finish me off, do not stall Corbel!

I run up the mountain formed. I will not like what is on top of it, but eh.

I grab a giant rock from behind me, and I throw it.

It hits Corbel in the nose, and he starts to be dazed... maybe I can wear down his armor with rocks.

I continue to throw rocks. One hits his skulls, and one hits his chest, and the last one I throw hits his neck. He screams, as I see tiny dents in his armor. Just tiny though.

I load an arrow, and I let it fly, and it hits Corbel in the head.

He falls to the ground. He gets back up. How good is that armor?!

He rips it out and puts it into his bowstring, letting it flies. It hits my knee, making me scream as he is able to advance closer.

 **Corbel Hearth- 18- District 2**

I shot Ceres in the knee with my bow, and I advance towards her. She looks at me, screaming as I inch closer. We are only ¼ of the way up this mountain.

I grab my sword and axe and laugh.

"Time to die!" I say, swinging my axe at her chest.

She ducks, and kicks my knees. It does not hurt much.

I throw her to the ground and try to strangle her. She grabs her arms around me, and tries to flip me over, but I punch her in the face. I scream as her armor makes it a lot more painful to punch. She uses this and stabs me in the eye with a knife.

I scream, rolling off of her. The eyes are the least protected by the armor. I can think of better places to do, but now is not the time!

She grabs her sickle and stabs my gut three, times before I grab my axe and swing at her leg. She yelps, flying away. Well, she jumped, but it looked like she was flying away.

She starts to run up the mountain, getting to the middle.

 **Ceres Amaranth- 16- District 9**

I think Corbel is letting his guard down due to his armor, and he now is paying the price for it.

I grab my sickle, my bunch of throwing knives, my kukri, that I used to stab Corbel, and my hatchet for weapons. 8 cheese square, a packet of meat, and five water bottles. That is all I could stuff in my bug before fleeing up the mountain.

I look up, wide eyed. The rain, I kind of forgot about it, is getting so hard and... there is water rising! I see water rising... and it is boiling! SHIT!

I scream, my pace going a lot quicker up the mountain than before. I make it to the top, while Corbel is surely making his way up. I eat all my cheese squares and I drink three of my bottles of water from how tired I am.

It feels so good, and I throw a knife down the hill. A scream confirms I hit Corbel.

But my own screams are much worse. Two arrows pierced my gut, and Corbel is coming up. I sigh, and wheeze in pain. I think this killed Jessamyn, but she did not have armor like me. I scream and scream, right as he throws a knife, hitting my shoulder.

 **Corbel Hearth- 18- District 2**

I run up, swinging my sword at Ceres.

NO MORE BEING NICE!

I wasn't anyway, but I was not as vicious.

I swing it, and it hits Ceres' calf. She screams. NOW, she is getting way more hurt.

I grin, while she falls down. The blood is awesome to see!

She slowly rises to her feet, and my axe is about to hit her head.

She ducks instantly, and my axe misses. I curse, swinging with great force.

It connects to Ceres' knee.

She falls down, she her arms squirm and she shakes wildly, she sickle plunges upwards as she does this.

It hits my heart, and I stumble down the edge of the mountain. Right into the boiling water.

 **Ceres Amaranth- 16- District 9**

I hurl off the side of the mountain, crying. I throw up, not fall off... ahem!

I start to cry knowing that Corbel is done for. I thought I would be sad but...

He is boiling in the hot water, with his death not coming because of the armor.

I see him screaming and thrashing, trying to swim up, but in his heart, he knows he will die.

So do I.

He is boiling alive! I wish there was a way I could help...

Make him die faster.

I grab the little electrical device from halfway down the mountain.

I run back up instantly, crying to make his death faster. I throw it into the boiling hot water.

Corbel screams louder. He is being electrocuted alive, as well as boiled. I vomit as I see piranhas and fish mutts eat him up like breakfast.

He will die in 10 minutes most likely, at minimum.

I just cry out everything that happened in the games. My fight with Bella verbally, my fight with Bella physically, me killing her, Basil in the sky, learning Nova got tortured... Fireopal dying! Now... Corbel being electrocuted, eaten by mutts, and boiling water...

...how are the fish even surviving the electrocution? And boiling water?

I sigh. His screams are now at an all time high pitch.

"HA! WYTHE AND VEE! FEEL BAD?" I hear say, before he goes quiet.

A couple minutes later, his cannon fires.

BANG!

His face is shown in the sky, and I hear Claudius speaking.

" **Ladies and gentlemen, here is our victor of the First Revamped Hunger Games, Ceres Amaranth of District 9 everybody!"**

I sigh, and I get on the hovercraft.

 **Here we go! Final 4 is no more, and Ceres is our victor! I will explain why, as you may be upset.**

 **The Fallen:**

24th- Epsilon- (District 3 Female)- Axe swung into hip, by Corbel

23rd- Shelly- (District 4 Female)- Neck snapped, by Mada

22nd- Jessamyn (District 8 Female)- Shot twice in the torso with arrows, by Fireopal

21st- Daniel- (District 6 Male)- Throat slashed with a kukri, by Nova

20th- Alyssa- (District 5 Female)- Sword plunged into gut, by Clara

19th- Thad- (District 7 Male)- Shot between the eyes with an arrow, by Fireopal

18th- Caspian- (District 12 Male)- Axe thrown into skull, by Corbel

17th- Mada- (District 9 Male)- Shot in the back with a poison acid gun, by Cyrus

16th- Cade- (District 8 Male)- Skin bit off by ladybug mutts, and bled out

15th- Aurora- (District 12 Female)- Poison gas

14th- Nova- (District 2 Female)- Slashed and stabbed with a knife, then neck severed with an axe, by Corbel

13th- Hope- (District 6 Female)- Hanged, by Tim

12th- Galen- (District 10 Male)- Shot in the chest with a poison acid gun, by Cyrus

11th- Bella- (District 11 Female)- Head smashed with a hammer and drowned, by Ceres

10th- Basil- (District 11 Male)- Speared in the back repeatedly with a spear, by Tim

9th- Tim- (District 5 Male)- Smacked with meat and throat slit with a cleaver, by Star

8th- Elle- (District 7 Female)- Slashed in the torso with a sword, by Clara

7th- Star- (District 10 Female)- Shot in the head with an arrow, by Fireopal

6th- Adrian- (District 4 Male)- Head split apart on launch pedestal, by Corbel

5th- Fireopal- (District 1 Male)- Sickle thrown into back, by Ceres

4th- Clara- (District 1 Female)- Stabbed repeatedly with a serrated knife in the gut, by Cyrus

3rd- Cyrus- (District 3 Male)- Arm sawed off with a knife, by Corbel

2nd- Corbel- (District 2 Male)- Electrocuted with a wire, boiled in water, and mauled by mutations

1st- Ceres- (District 9 Female)- Winner!

 **Clara-** Thank you Team Shadow! This submission inspired me to make a new account and get this story to happen! So, without Clara, where would we be? Anyway, Clara was a nice career. Confident through and through, and a ruthless opponent. She was not a normal girl from 1, and she has had trouble in her life. I feel like I said this a bit too much xD. Anyway, I loved her rivalry with Adrian, and her just... done. So was her life, as she aimed too low on Cyrus and... well... RIP.

 **Cyrus-** HANDS DOWN ONE OF MY FAVORITES TO WRITE FOR! He was a kid genius, and was very fun to make go on nerd sprees. I thought his alliance with Shelly was sweet. Just me most likely lol. In the games, he had a nice story. After Shelly died, he got a very powerful acid gun. He killed freaking MADA on day 1, and was a threat ever since. Then his demon phase... that was fun to write, and it was sad to see Cyrus go crazy. But I did it anyway. Then the funeral happened and... well. It made him better. But Corbel was around and... well... RIP.

 **Corbel-** TEAM SHADOW STOP SCREAMING IN DELIGHT! MY EARS HURT! So, here we go! Corbel is now a dead tribute! It was pretty obvious that he was the big bad of the story. I think he served his role well also! He was a pure bully from the start, so I had ideas to make him the big bad. His backstory was really good in my opinion. His first evil move was to crush Epsilon's first, which he did with the axe rack. He had charisma, and was able to work the capitol crowd easily. He got the first kill in the bloodbath, which was Epsilon. He killed Caspian also. I think his real shining moment was torturing Nova to death. He then split Adrian's head open. Cheers! Until his gruesome death, he was a light to us all... or dark. XD RIP

 **Ceres-** I know, this may be an odd choice for a victor. Stay with me! She was fun to write for, with her kind heart with Mada's strength, they were a deadly duo. Until he died. The first reason I wanted her to win is because I wanted an outlier girl, or a poorer district to win. District 9 is not that rich. I loved her form. Another helping thing. Another reason was a pretty solid arc. Sure, at the start she did not get a lot of POV's, but her fighting in the bloodbath was cool, and she had a solid alliance running. Her real shining moment was in day 6. The fight with Bella was my favorite fight in this whole story, maybe excluding the last fight between Corbel and Ceres. Either way, I liked her fights. She had an epic career supply destroy job, and a fun little funeral! Then she killed Fireopal at the feast. I say she was a great victor, even though once the final six came, most of you likely knew that Ceres was going to win. Eightyeighy88 will probably be upset for some reason... idk, I think so. Her fight with Corbel was good, and she will be remembered! Good job, not RIP. She is our first victor!

 **So there we go!**

Questions:

Are you upset Ceres won?

Thoughts on Clara, Cyrus, and Corbel?

What did you think of the arena?

 **Two more chapters left! Until then,**


	43. Victors Interview, but with no interview

**Victors interview time! Ceres, our lovely victor, is ready to talk to us today! How will this interview with Luna go?**

 **Ceres Amaranth- 16- Victor of the 1** **st** **Revamped Hunger Games**

I sigh as my prep team is doing my... well, prepping.

I am actually shocked I won the games. I did not really think I had it in me.

I thought I would die in the bloodbath.

There I go, underestimating myself.

But I am really happy I won. I said I liked Miller in my interview. I won. Maybe I can see him again!

I squeal like a five-year-old, and my prep team silences me.

I frown though, thinking of the fallen.

Jessamyn. Mada. Bella. Basil. Fireopal. Cyrus.

Four were my allies, Cyrus was a good friend, and I killed Fireopal. They stick in my head the most... beside Corbel.

I sigh.

"Come on Ceres!" That lady in the group... never bothered to learn their name... says.

"Yes!" I say, getting ready for the platform to rise, I answer some questions, and then I see the recap, and a few closing questions.

Seems simple enough.

The platform rises, and I see Luna up on stage. I smile, putting an ok one on.

"Hey Ceres!" Luna says.

"Hey Luna!" I say, sitting down.

"So, how do you feel?" she asks.

Like shit. But I can't say that.

"Great!" I lie. Duh.

"Good!" she says. "How did you feel in the meadow? Scared? Excited?"

"Scared." I say. "Fighting for your life is not really easy. With 23 others trying to kill you, it is harder. The meadow was difficult. Between betrayal, poison, a career enemy... it was tough."

"But you made it through! Like you will this interview!" she laughs. That is true... I can survive the interview.

"But first, here we go! The recap!" Luna says. Oh, I thought that would be later. I guess the other questions will be for last.

The crowd goes silent... forgot about them. Damn, I really suck tonight. Even with them roaring at me.

I see the opening bloodbath. I would rather look away, but I guess not. Epsilon is offed quickly with Corbel swinging an axe into her hip. Mada and I scuffle with Shelly, and her neck is snapped by Mada. Jessamyn awfully hid, and two arrows to the gut is what she receives. Daniel is trying to comfort Alyssa after Fireopal slashed her legs with his machete, but Nova slashes his throat with a knife- a kukri, - and Clara plunges her sword deep into Alyssa's gut. They both die quickly. Thad tries running from the bloodbath, but Fireopal shoots an arrow between his eyes. Caspian and Aurora run away too late, and Caspian gets an axe to the skull. Later in the day, Mada is killed by Cyrus.

I start to wipe away tears. I feel a bit guilty for forgetting about him in the arena by Day 6!

I just sigh, as our doomed alliance sets up camp by the forcefield.

On Day 2, a bunch of ladybug mutts, ones that attacked me after the feast, are around, and Cade is bit and his skin is red instantly. He bleeds out over 10 minutes. I want to flip the capitol off, because of the reason those mutts were sent after him. Aurora accidentally sniffs a poison flower, and fog is released, killing her. Those were the two fallen.

On Day 3, nothing of note happens besides Adrian and Clara fighting raw. Adrian wins.

On Day 4, I puke as I see the full torture of Nova. She screams, but Corbel is more brutal. I see Tim hang Hope, and the vomit is coming. A lot worse this time!

I swallow it, and on Day 5, Cyrus shoots Galen... I see him descend into more madness. I see why the demon thing happened.

On Day 6, our alliance snaps. Bella and I fight roughly. I drown her, and her cannon fires, and I get my sickle, and flammable liquid.

On Day 7, I put it to use and destroy the careers' supplies. We enter the final eight as Basil gets speared repeatedly, and I gasp. That is how... I sigh, and Tim is whacked with meat and his throat is slit with Star's cleaver.

On Day 8, Star is shot in the head, Elle is slashed with a sword, I have a funeral, and I evade Corbel. Cyrus seems a lot saner after this.

On Day 9, the feast is here, Adrian gets his head split open on his own launch pedestal... ack. I sigh as I see myself throwing a sickle at Fireopal. Four remain.

Day 10 arrives, and Cyrus stabs Clara in the gut repeatedly after not flinching after an arrow was shot at him. Cyrus gets his arm sawed off by Corbel... not long after. I sigh. I see the awful death of Corbel, before it ends.

The audience is loudly cheering. Glad you find child murder fun.

"So, what was your hardest kill to make?" Luna asks.

"...Bella." I say. "We had an amazing fight, and she held nothing back. Rest well."

"Nice sport! Nice job by the way! Anyway, were you scared of dying to Corbel?" Luna asks.

"Of course." I say. "It was harder. He was a tougher opponent. Sometimes, I just outsmarted him."

"Of course!" Luna says warmly.

A bunch of questions are asked, and a lot are answered, and the show ends.

 **Lol rushed. One chapter left. Lucy and her plan come into action! Also, I meant two, not one! I forgot about the beta plan chapter.**

 **Questions:**

 **Are you excited for the last chapter?**


	44. An Assasination

**So... Lucy Shannon is doing her plan here!**

 **Lucy Shannon- Head gamemaker**

I look at Snow and Ceres talking. He is giving her a pill. The one that makes you age very slowly. She eats it, now living for a lot longer. More trauma, I guess. I have the same pill in me.

Ceres leaves and sighs, before I walk to Snow. With a large knife. I have no more fingerprints after the fire. I do not want to explain it... it hurts. Anyway, the security camera is hacked very well. It will make it frame someone else. My sister. Fireopal's mother. It will show her in the footage, not me. I invited her to the capitol. I smugly smile. That, and many more stuff are here also to prevent me from getting caught.

"Hey, Lucy-" He says before he is cut off with a scream. Mainly as I just slashed his chest. He falls on the ground. I stab his chest with my knife.

 **Ceres Amaranth- 16- District 9**

I get off the train, and I see District 9 screaming and cheering, hollering. I can help them now.

Just like Mada wanted. The reason he volunteered.

As soon as I take a step off, I am crowded by my family.

And Amira and Miller.

Farro hugs me, crying in joy.

"You did it Ceres!" he says.

"You did great." smiles mom. Dad agrees.

Amira hugs me.

"I thought I lost you forever!" she sobs.

"I am okay..." I say sighing.

Miller looks at me shyly.

"Ceres..." he says. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

I scream in glee. I might have shattered a window.

"Yes."

 **CLIFFHANGER! Snow is dead! Lucy just killed him, and she has no evidence against her! It was short, and the prologue of Evil Spirits will help us learn more! :)**

 **What will happen? Remember, Evil Spirits is a story too.**


	45. Original Tribute Plans

**Here we go! Here is the beta-plot chapter! You all wanted it so... I will go in order of Beta Plots for people on the order they died.**

 **Epsilon-** She was supposed to go into the arena with both feet. I changed it, so her death was a bit different from what it was. She would have ran full sprint at him, making him hear her pounding footsteps, and Corbel would swing his axe.

 **Shelly-** She was not going to be a rebellious person back in the visitor center. She was going to talk to Cyrus, and see him the first time, on the training center chapter.

 **Jessamyn-** She was not supposed to join the alliance, and Fireopal would not shoot her if she had no reason to just stand there. Lol

 **Daniel-** He and Alyssa were not going to ally. I did this so them dying together at the bloodbath made more sense.

 **Alyssa-** Same with Daniel. But the Cade plotline was never going to happen, but I needed them both to do more. Hence, the plot.

 **Thad-** He was supposed to survive the bloodbath. He would help Elle until Fireopal would shoot him in the chest when Elle and Thad were sitting behind a rock. I thought a bloodbath death for him would be Ok since I needed more tributes, and it gave Elle development.

 **Caspian-** It was supposed to be him who would survive and Aurora dying. He would go crazy for a bit before committed suicide.

 **Mada-** Everything was the same, but Elle would have killed him. I'll explain why in her notes.

 **Cade-** Everything would be the same, except the Alyssa plot.

 **Aurora-** Her death was going to be a lot more major. The poison from the flower would have stayed the whole time, making the whole arena poisonous.

 **Nova-** She had two beta deaths. One was when the remaining careers, besides Nova, would say she is useless to the pack, then Clara would put nightlock into her food. Then I came up with Corbel putting a sword through her heart, but I feel like the end result is so much better.

 **Hope-** She was not supposed to have her crazy stage.

 **Galen-** He was not going to be infected. He would sprain Star's ankle, and she would ditch him on Day 3, and they see each other again on Day 5, with Star feeling guilty. Then Cyrus would shoot him. Elle was going to kill him in my second draft of the story.

 **Bella-** She was going to do more. Lol

 **Basil-** The capitol tree was never invented, SO NO MINA!

 **Tim-** His rank was 7th at first. But then I wanted eight for the interviews, and he ran out of plot so... RIP. His first death was going to be via infection from the leg wound, then the second one was going to be getting shot in the neck with an arrow.

 **Elle-** She would have gotten the acid gun and killed Mada... lol. She would have ran into the bloodbath. Galen would have died by charging at Elle, and she would hold a knife in panic, and he would be impaled.

 **Star-** NO MEAT FIGHTING!

 **Adrian-** He was never going to have the feud with Clara. So, he would have just camped half the time, so my new idea was better.

 **Fireopal-** Lucy was never his aunt. He would have gotten a kill at the feast.

 **Clara-** No feud with Adrian. That is literally it for a person in the final four xD

 **Cyrus-** No poison acid gun at the start. And he was not going to go crazy.

 **Corbel-** He was going to be a bit saner... being calm and logical in what he did... but that went out the window lol.

 **I did not include Ceres lol. Thank you call me calamity for giving me her!**

 **Thank you for all 24 tributes everyone!**

 **Now this story is over...**

 **And the next installment.**

 **Evil Spirits.**


End file.
